Cullen's Eight
by Sheryl's Sphere
Summary: Paroled ex-con Edward Cullen already has his next heist planned to steal 150 Million from The Bellagio. The Owner/Mobster Jacob Black stole the affections of Edward's wife Bella. Jasper Whitlock, an old friend and card dealer helps assemble a team of seven other professionals to pull off the heist and help Edward win back his beloved Bella. (adapted from Ocean's Eleven)
1. Prelude

_**A/N: Adapted from Ocean's Eleven. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Ocean's Eleven. It's not a rewrite verbatim of the script... this is an original story adapted from the Ocean's Eleven concept and the Twilight characters. It is my hope that you will enjoy the fast paced story filled with twists and humor. **_

_**As ever, it encourages me to continue with the story if I get a little imput from you... my new friend and reader. Please take just a moment to offer a review.**_

**Cullen's Eight Prelude **

It was January 9, 2012 when the state of Nevada decided to close the Nevada State Prison down in Carson City. The prison was one of the oldest correctional facilities in the United States and for budgetary reasons, they decided to either transfer inmates or give them an early release. Of the two hundred and twelve convicts, Edward Cullen was one of them. Today he was being escorted through the prison chambers to sit before his specially appointed parole hearing.

"Open gate two." The guard ordered through his walkie talkie.

Edward walked into the hearing chambers. The room was much too large for a gathering of this insignificant size. He looked around the area, noting the blandness of the cement walls and exposed ventilation duck work suspended in the ceiling. Then he took a seat that the guard very nearly shoved him in and sat with his cuffed hands in his lap. His eyes trained on the panel of hearing officers that he now sat before.

The panelist sitting to the far left of the table shuffled a stack of documents in her hand. When she finally had situated herself, she peered at Edward over her glasses, she addressed him, "Good morning."

"Morning." Edward responded with a self-assured cocky smirk on his face.

"State your name for the record." She said in a monotone voice.

"Edward Cullen."

"Thank you. The purpose of this hearing is to determine whether you are likely to break the law again. This was your first conviction, but you were implicated in a dozen other schemes and frauds. What can you tell us about this? The troll of a woman leered at him over her spectacles. Who did she think she was dealing with?

"As you say, ma'am,I was never charged." Was all Edward offered. Did she take him for a fool?

"We're trying to find out if there was a reason for committing this crime

or just a reason you got caught this time." The stocky balding guy sitting next to the troll chimed in with his two cents. Had someone asked for any comments from the peanut gallery?

"My wife, Bella left me. I was upset. I got into a self-destructive pattern." Edward stated while he looked down at his shackled hands.

"If released, is it likely you'd fall back into a similar pattern?" The troll was now back in charge of the Spanish Inquisition.

"Bella left me once. I doubt she'd do it again just for kicks." Edward's sarcasm was close to getting him nowhere.

"Mr. Cullen, what do you think you would do if released?" The stocky bald man was now interjecting his question of the day.

"How much per year do you make?" Edward's humor seemed to elicit a befuddled panel with each turning to look at the other not knowing what to make of this guy.

Three days later, Edward received news that his parole had been granted. Edward was ushered to the check out station within the correctional facility.

The polished and spit shined guard stated, "Cullen, Edward."

Edward stepped forward and the other guard that doled out his possessions and shoved a form and pen in Edwards hands to certify their return. "Sign." Then the guard placed a piece of mail to the pile of personal possessions, "This came for you today. The rest will be forwarded to your parole officer. After the guard read teh return address over Edward's shoulder he asked, "Those your lawyers?"

Edward scowled and replied, "No, they are my wifes." He opened the letter and as his eyes skimmed over the papers within, he smirks ever so slightly.

The guard was nosey as hell, "What's it say?"

Edward sarcastically stated, "I'm a free man."

I know it's the Prelude and it's short, but if you like where this could be heading... please offer me encouragement... it helps me crank out chapters like lightning... so please review..


	2. Back In The Game

**Cullen's Eight **

**Chapter One – Back In The Game**

Taking his clothing into the changing cubicle, Edward pulls on civilian clothes and there's not a bare thread among them. He tugs his cuffs and smiles: The old skin feels good. There was one last item to don, a silver wedding band. Edward considers it. Will he put it on? He decided in the affirmative.

It was afternoon and Edward was ushered to the front gate of the minimum security prison. There was a sign that read "NEVADA STATE PRISION - CORRECTIONAL FACILITY." Someone had graffitied below it "If you were in prison, you'd be home now."

The great metal door opened and Edward stood within its frame, ready for release. He hovers there for a moment, contemplating his new found freedom.

The wind whistles a little on the other side of the gate, and the view ahead

is not pleasant – The Nevada desert. Life is hard out there. But Edward musters his courage, then takes his first step into free America.

It was nearing dusk when Edward arrived in Las Vegas and he walked along the strip. And his wingtips landed squarely on plush red carpeting.

Edward drank in the buzz of the casino floor, the hum of conversation, the ding-ding and thunk-thunk from the slots, the brisk whir of cards being shuffled. To Edward, it's a hearth and fire and a comfy chair and a snifter of brandy. He's home.

Edward pulled out his wallet, and he pulled out several crisp one hundreds, and set them on the green felt, then sees them replaced by a neat pile of chips.

Sitting at the black jack table, Edward cranes his neck about the casino, looking for someone - a friend, somebody who should be here – but without success. He turns his attention back to his cards, and the cards of the dealer.

Nine-ten Edward was dealt. "I'll Stay."

The Dealer – seventeen and Edward won.

King-four. The dealer showed a six. Stick. The dealer busts. Queen-ace. Twenty-one. Edward won again.

Just then a second dealer relieves the first, and Edward recognizes him with a smile - this wasn't the friend he was scouting for, but two hours out of the joint any familiar face was welcome.

"Hello Laurent." Edward looked at the dealer with a contemptuous look.

The new dealer glanced up at Edward, and his eyes went wide, like a priest who's discovered he's dealing communion wafers to the pontiff himself. He quickly hid his astonishment.

"I beg your pardon, sir. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Aro. See?" Laurent pointed to the name embroidered on his vest, although he is the most African-looking Aro you've ever seen. A pit boss circled close by and glared at them both.

Understanding washing over Edward he quickly offered, "My mistake, tables cold anyway." Getting out of his chair, Edward collected his chips that he had doubled.

Laurent offered, "You might try the lounge at the Grand, sir. It gets busy around one."

As Edward turned to leave he winked at Laurent and said, "Thanks."

A little while later, on the floor of the Grand, Edward checked his watch - 12:58 - then the lounge around him. Edward thought to himself, prison had more nightlife. Taking a seat he orders and nurses a bourbon,folds back the New York Times and scans.

His eyes moved down the page and stop at a header. "Vegas' Paradiso to be Raised; Former Owner Denounces Plans" The article was accompanied by two photographs... The first was the tan, well-coiffed developer and new owner of the Paradiso, Jacob Black, with a beautiful woman on his arm, Bella. The second photo was the scowling former owner, Rosalie Hale.

"Catching up on current events?" Laurent asked.

Edward lowered the paper and Laurent was sitting across from him, changed out of his dealer's threads.

"Aro?" Edward smile broadened to reach his eyes.

"Glad to meet you. Yeah, well, Laurent Corboun wouldn't get by the gaming board. You just get out?" Laurent sat back in the chair and mused to himself.

Edward leaned forward, "This afternoon."

Laurent eyed Edward's drink and whereabouts, "Well I see you are already turning over a new leaf." Laurent signaled a passing waitress, but she ignored him.

Edward looked Laurent directly in the eye. "Jasper, have you seen him?"

"Last I heard he was at the Hardrock in a back room somewhere teaching movie stars how to play cards. Why? You don't have something planned already?" Laurent gaffawed.

"You kidding? I just became a citizen again." Edward raked a hand through his copper bush setting atop his head.

Laurent stared at Edward a moment, finally catching his eye,and Edward can't help but grin. Of course he has a plan.

Laurent turns his eyes to heaven... "Jesus. It's tough now, our line of work. Everybody so serious. Too many guns, too many computers. Whadda you gonna do? Steal from ordinary people?"

Edward deadpanned, "That would be criminal!"

"So what's left? Banks? Hah. Banks got no money. It's all electronic. Only place that still takes cash is..." Laurent was cut off by Edward.

"Casinos." Edward finished his sentence.

Laurent's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes…" Edward rebuffed.

"When?" Laurent's curiosity was now peaked.

"Soon. You interested?" Edward laid the bait.

Laurent smiles and Edward had his answer.

Walking from the lounge to the foyer, Edward pulled out a business card from his jacket and picks up the phone and dails the number on the card.

"Yes, Officer Marcus? My name is Edward Cullen. I'm just out, I'm supposed to check in with you within twenty-four hours." Edward listened to the parole officers question and replied, "No, sir, I haven't gotten into any trouble. No drinking, no sir." He listened to the parole officer once more and he finished his bourbon. "No sir, I wouldn't even think of leaving the state."

Meanwhile...

In front of the Hard Rock Café', Emmett McCarthy spotted Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was tall, angular and pale for living in the desert. He was leaning against his Ford Mustang.

"Hey, Hey, Jasper!" Emmett called out.

Jasper turned to the voice and there was Emmett walking with Lady Gaga, the singer she was performing there tonight. He trotted over to them and they were pushing their way through the back alley to the club. After they escorted her to her dressing room they walked back out the side door and back around to the front entrance.

"Hey, I don't know if you 're, uh,you know, incorporated or anything. And, I don't know, anything about becoming incorporated, but you should think about it, really, 'cause I was talking to my manager yesterday…" Emmett was cut off.

"Caius?" Jasper was stunned.

"No, not Caius, I mean not, not that Cauis, my business manager, he's also Caius, he was telling me that since this, you know.. what we do, could be considered research for, you know, a future gig, that I should be able to write it off as a business expense. So he suggested that it'd be better if I wrote you a check, and thereby …" Emmett didn't finish his sentence when he watched the eyebrows on Jasper raise to his hairline.

"Are you stoned?" Jasper quipped.

"Or we could just keep it cash." Emmett mouthed sheepishly.

Emmett and Jasper were walking and made their way through the front door of the Hardrock café'. They had to weave through hordes of young nightclubbers.

Jasper turned to Emmett, "Alright. Who's here?"

Emmett was bobbing to the beat of the music, "Alec and Demitri are here." Garrett couldn't make it. He's got two weeks of reshoots on Breaking Dawn because somebody just figured out forty percent of the budget is coming from Volturi.

"And that's a problem?" Jasper hedged.

Emmett ignored Jaspers question. "I think Felix is here too."

"I thought they let him out to do that H.B.O. thing in Vancouver." Jasper said with a puzzled look on his face.

Emmett shook his head, "Couldn't work the dates. Oh, and he brought his girlfriend, Jane.

"Not the one from.." Jasper mused.

"Uh – huh." Emmett laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I quit watching when Kate left Garrett after his accident." Jasper commented and ran his hand through his shaggy blonde tasseled hair.

They continued to walk towards the back and entered into a private room. It was discreetly located in the back of the club with no visible entrance, save you knew where to go. The room was small but stylish.

Jasper entered with Emmett in tow.

"Good evening, guys. Let's play some cards." Jasper addressed the group that were already seated at the table. There were three waiting players. All were young TV stars (Alec Twinwich, Demitri Tracker, and Felix Brawn) they were here for a group poker lesson with Jasper. Felix had indeed brought his girlfriend Jane who was also a well known actress, to observe.

Taking a glance back at Jasper revealed he was in for a long night.

"Well, let's play some cards." Jasper began shuffling and the group lesson began.

Emmett mulled it over. "A hundred bucks to me. Ah, what the hell. Pocket change. Call."

Jasper leaned into Emmett's whispering "Why you bet a certain way is your business. But you have to make them think you're betting for a reason. Understand?"

As the game continued, sometime later Jasper said to Felix, "You know what you have. Looking at them doesn't change them. Leave 'em where they are and make your bet.

As the game progressed, Jasper spoke to Felix again, "You're showing. Yeah, I know she's your girlfriend, Felix but you can't... Thank you."

Jasper looked at Demetri, "Deal to your left."

One of the waitresses entered the room from the club, and she distributed a fresh round. "One McCallum neat. And four bottled waters."

Jasper took in the sight of bottled fucking water on a poker table.

Alec screeched triumphantly, "Two pair – nines and twos."

Jasper checked his hand, a full house full of face cards. Jasper folded, "You got me." Um… what a nice guy.

As Alec raked in his winnings Jasper suggested that they take a little break.

Jasper walked over to the bar and orders a double. He needs it.

The bartender was shouting over the music, "How's the game going?!"

"It's been the longest hour of my life." Jasper rolled his eyes.

The bartender had a baffled look on his face, "What?"

Jasper yelled, "I'm running away with your wife."

The Bartender was not able to hear him. He just smiled and flashed him a thumbs-up before tending to another customer. "Cool, man!"

Behind the bar two go-go dancers writhe behind red-light-district windows, and Jasper catches his own fatigued expression in their reflection. Then, out the corner of his eye, he catches sight of a man passing through the pulsating crowd. Someone familiar to him. He decided to follow.

As Jasper returned to his class Emmett shouted, "Hey, Jasper, we got another player,if that's alright."

Emmett indicates and motions to the new arrival, Edward Cullen and Jasper looks as if there's a bad smell in the room.

"What's this?" Jasper bored a hole in Edward's eyes.

"The bouncer mentioned there was a game in progress. I hope I'm not intruding." All calm, cool and collected as Edward ever was.

Emmett looked at Edward and smiled. "No intrusion at all."

"What was his name, the bouncer's?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I don't remember." Edward pulled out a chair and sat down at the table adjusting his cuff links.

"A card player with amnesia. This should be fun." As ever Jasper the smartass.

Jasper begins and deals the next hand.

"What do you do for a living, Mr. Cullen? If you don't mind my asking." Emmett pressed.

Edward turned to him, "Why should I mind? Two cards, please. I just got out of prison."

Emmetts mouth popped open, "Really?"

Edward glanced amongst the other players, 'Yes, Really."

Jasper gave a half attempt to divert the attention. "Felix. Stop. You are showing again."

Felix lowered his eyes to his hand, "Sorry."

Alec was curious, "What'd you, uh, go to prison for?"

Edward liked to shock people and the truth was always shocking. "I stole things."

"What, like jewels? Diamonds?" Alec pressed.

"Incan matrimonial headmasks." Jasper flatly remarked.

The group paused and looks were exchanged. Everyone took a moment to digest that.

Again, Alec the nosey always pushing, pushing. "Like, from a museum?"

"No, it was a gallery." Edward responded while he rearranged the cards in his hand.

"There a lot of money in those? Incan matrimonial..." Demetri was now fascinated.

"Headmasks. Some." Edward smiled at the enthralled actor.

"Don't let him fool you, Demetri. There's boatloads. If you can move the things." Jasper stated as he finished his deal. "One card to me."

"My fence seemed confident enough." Edward remarked as he took another card.

"If you're dealing with cash, you don't need a fence." Jasper smirked.

"Some people just lack vision." Edward coyed.

Jasper laughed, "Probably everybody in cell block E."

Now the other players began to realize that these guys have a relationship. In fact, a criminal one. And, judging from their steely glares across the table, not a happy one.

"Well, that's all behind us now." Edward nodded to Jasper.

Jasper spat through his teeth, "I should hope the hell so."

Edward of course just smiled icily. "Of course it's not." Then he pulled a wad of cash out of his wallet. "I raise you five hundred dollars."

There was a hush in the room. Edward had thrown down the gauntlet. He and Jasper could only hold each other's stares.

Moving back to teacher mode Jasper addressed his students. "Guys what did I teach you from day one? What's the first rule of poker?"

Felix chimed in, "Um, never bet on, uh, on a…"

Emmett looked at Felix with his face screwed up, and answered Jaspers question, "Leave emotion at the door."

"That's right. My friend here just raised me out of pique. So in that case, today's lesson is how to draw out a bluff. This early in the game, that much money, I'm thinking he's holding nothing better than a pair of face cards. Jasper turned to Alec, "Raise him."

Alec looked shocked, "Okay. Uh, your five hundred and another two?"

Jasper nodded and Alec pushed in his chips.

"Emmett." Jasper addressed.

"Seven to me. Plus three. What the hell." Emmett was flustered.

"Indeed. But be careful you don't push him too high too fast. Want to keep him on the leash. I call. It's Felix's turn." Jasper noted.

Felix looked a little concerned and he hesitated. "What's that to me? A thousand?"

Jasper looked at him pointedly, "All you have to do is call."

While Felix continued to hesitate Edward interrupted his train of thought. "What.. your girlfriend holding your purse?"

That did it. Felix was in. The bet now went to Edward. He checked his hand, and Emmett starts to whisper to Felix.

"Contrary to what Mr. McCarthy may say, Felix I always check my cards before I make a bet. But be cafeful. I could tell from your face you're holding three of a kind or better." Edward ruefully remarked as he dug out his wallet once more. "Five hundred to call. And two grand more."

Edward just stared Jasper down while the others began to look a little pale.

"Guys, you're free to do what you like. It's a lot of money. But I'm staying in. He's trying to buy his way out of his bluff." Jasper instructed.

Nobody looked too eager to call, but nobody wanted to leave a grand on the table, either. Finally, Alec ponies up, and the others - not be outdone - do, too.

Looking around the table, Jasper indicated with a smirk, "I Call."

With that, Edward just sat down his hand. Four nines. It's a winner. The others jaws dropped and they throw in their cards. For the first time tonight, Jasper blanches.

"Shit. Sorry, guys. I - I was sure he was bluffing." Jasper huffed.

As Jasper plummeted in the estimation of all the guys around him, Edward smiled widely and just raked in his pot.

"Thanks for the game, fellas. Hey, I hate to ask this, but could you sign something for me? It's for the guys in the joint. They just love all your shows. Edward seriously was asking for autographs after he just took them to the cleaners.

Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter… we've got a long way to go and the fun is just starting. So… I stayed up till 2:00 am knocking this out… simply because I had an enthusiastic review beg for an update quickly. As ever.. it keeps my motivation up to hear from you … good, bad, suggestions, criticism.. What matters is that you are involved in the story… And I love hearing from you… Please… Take just a moment to give me a shout and REVIEW…. Thanks a million..


	3. Queen of Denial

**Cullen's Eight **

**Chapter Two – Queen of Denial**

Inside a luxurious dressing room located in the Penthouse Suite of The Bellagio sat Bella Cullen at an elaborate dressing table. She twisted the top back on her tube of red lipstick and pursed her lips together. Looking in the mirror, she picked up her brush and began to style her long chocolate tresses. Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she lightly sprayed a rare extravagant fragranced perfume over the pulse points of her wrists and neck. Setting the bottle back down, she winked at her reflection and stood up to remove her floor length silk robe.

Bella was looking forward to this evenings dinner with Jacob. Since she had moved to Las Vegas and was caught up in a whirl wind romance, she hadn't had the opportunity to make any friends. Bella was lonely most of the time, but Jacob, when he was around was extremely attentive. The social scene and publicity obligations kept her busy, but at moments like this … not busy enough to distract her thoughts.

She slipped into a black sequined spandex – "fit you like a glove" clubbing high fashion dress that probably set Jacob back about four thousand dollars at Vasace's in the mall at Ceasars. The cheapest thing she was wearing were her Jimmy Choo pumps at a cool eight hundred dollars. It wasn't like Bella, not really. She had however been thrust to the crux of high society and life in the fast lane demanded that she play the part. After the last diamond drop earring was secured she stepped in front of a wall of mirrors, front, both sides and behind to examine the finished product.

Looking at her Rolex, it was five thirty and Jacob would be expecting her by six at their usual table in the Prime Steak House, which was one of the best fine dining restaurants at Bellagio. Bella loved the nostalgic feel that took you back to the speak easy clubs of the nineteen twenties and thirties. She was hungry and didn't want to be late, but she did want a glass of wine before she went downstairs.

As she poured herself a glass of Montrachet, nineteen seventy eight she mused over the glass in her hand. How had she gotten here? She was sure the bottle cost Jacob twenty four thousand dollars. Her mind took her back to a sunny day. Edward had packed a picnic basket filled with Danish cheeses, fruits and a bottle of Martini and Rossi Astispumante' together with a blanket and a book of poetry. He had blindfolded her and drove her to the back of a very large vineyard in Nappa Valley. He had a hot air balloon reserved and waiting. She could still recall seeing rows of pristine grapevines in all their glory gracing the hillsides of the valley. The sun was beaming on her bare back and Edward's hands playfully scurried up the skirt of her sundress. She could recall how clear the blue sky was and the sound of Edward's laughter, his deep green eyes and his scent where she buried her nose in the strong length of his throat. Bella shut her eyes and her mind pulled up several other fond memories after their romantic balloon ride landed. There was a field perhaps not plowed. It had wild flowers growing in it. There was a brook that ran close by and a willow tree beside it. Edward grabbed her by her wrist and proceeded to drag her as fast as she could run to keep up with him to a secluded spot beneath the willow.

That afternoon was one of her most favorite memories with her soon to be ex-husband Edward Cullen. She huffed and took a sip of wine and her mind once again took her to the blanket that was spread beneath the willow. Edward was sitting with his back propped up against the tree reading mushy poetry, while she sat with her back to his chest leaning across his arms and into his lap. She let herself remember. These weren't painful memories, these were some of the happiest moments in her life.

She could still recall how sweet his breath was when his lips tenderly molded themselves around her own. She remembered how gently he sat the book down and turned her to face him and stroked her cheek ever so slightly. She remembered how quickly those simple, chaste touches, and kisses violently erupted into an all-out-firey passion. "Edward, she gasped sucking in a lung full of air. I am so in love with you."

Looking deeply into her chocolate orbs, "Bella, and I am so much MORE in love with you." His crooked smile sent a jolt of lust straight to her most secret place.

"Not a chance!" Bella cooed and nipped the tip of Edward's nose with her front teeth.

Edward rolled her over beneath him on the blanket. The sun was high above and there was a gentle breeze swishing through the long wisps of willow swaying back and forth. Edward hovered over Bella and his eyes were laden heavy with lust, love, adoration and wanton need and desire. Bella stared at his glorious angelic face in wonder.

Their kisses resumed and quickly ignited the inferno that had already begun. His palm cupped her breast through her haltered sundress while she feverishly worked to free him from his jeans. They writhed in unison as they struggled to free themselves from the barriers that separated skin on skin. With the last tug of under garments, they both were free to explore each other without further restriction.

Resuming an earlier posture, Edward once again hovered over Bella, their breathing labored and panting. She thrashed under him seeking the contact her body screamed for. Edward lowered himself to find the sweetest place on his earth and plunged forward filling her with his hardened cock.

This was not a slow romantic trist, their desire had peaked and spilled over Mount Everest. No, this was fuck-hot, down and dirty, need you now – fast and hard. The pulsating rhythm grew frantic and the slapping of skin on skin was heard above the sounds of nature that surrounded them. Nails dug into Edward's back, heels bored into his taunt behind and the act seemed to shift him into an even higher gear.

Bella met his every thrust, pushing him faster, harder as she felt her body winding tighter and tighter towards a heavenly explosion of her senses. Edward's face was blissfully expressed in the euphoria waves that he was riding acrest. His abdomen tightening and rushing towards eruption.

"Edward, oh.. baby… cum with me. I'm so close.." Bella panted out between shallow ragged breaths.

"I'm close. So… close." Edward's eyes rolled back in his head as his body expelled the confines that were dammed, now broken free and spilled freely into Bella's now pulsating and constricting pussy.

Chirp… Chirp… Bella was snatched abruptly out of her day dream back to reality. Picking up her cell phone from the counter, it was Jacob.

"Well, hello my angel." Bella answered.

"Bella, I've had a last minute development that can't be helped. I'm sorry, you will have to have dinner without me. " Jacob announced flatly, not showing any remorse even though he apologized in his voice. He didn't sound like he was missing out on anything. It's his usual, I'm a busy man, with many obligations tone and Bella knew better than to object or plead.

"I understand." Was all she replied as she snapped her phone shut she crossed her arms across her chest. She looked around the room. It was elegantly and expensively decorated all for her. It was cold and empty, save herself as resident within it's lonely walls. She doubted Jacob would return to her side until three or possibly four a.m. according to the brevity of his conversation as was the usual of late.

She poured herself another glass of wine and picked up the house phone and ordered her dinner to be delivered to her room. She planned on getting a little more tipsy. How had she gotten here? It wasn't the relationship it had started out to be. She felt little more than a trophy and it was beginning to sicken her.

...

I aim to please and rewarded a reviewer who wanted to see what Bella was up to earlier in the story rather than later. So... next chapter... back to the boys and Team Building... and there will be many other inserts to see Bella's current state of affairs... Happy reading and please... please give me a shout to let me know how we're progressing... I love reading your notes... keeps me motivated and influences my upcoming chapters... so let me hear from you... Please Review... and Thanks a Million...


	4. Procuring the Schematics

**Chapter Three – Cullen's Eight **

**Procuring the Schematics**

As Emmett and the other actors exited, a queue of clubgoers erupted into a frenzy and they were bombarded by screaming fans wanting them to sign autographs. Edward and Jasper left too, but of course nobody gave a shit about them.

Once outside, Edward got into Jaspers Mustang. "Jasper, let's head out to Barstow."

Jasper looked over at Edward, "What's in Barstow."

Edward smiled THAT smile… "I hear they have a Denny's with a mean cup of Joe."

They rode in silence staring out opposite windows as they drove south west on Interstate 10.

Finally Jasper had built up enough steam, "That was, that was just.."

Edward finished his sentence, "Unprofessional?"

Jasper agreed. "Yes. How was the clink? You get the cookies I sent you?"

A slow mischievous smile spreads across Edwards's face, "Why do you think I came to see you first?"

Edward pulled out a wad of bills from his jacket, and he peels off half, and hands it to Jasper. "Ten grand. Half of its yours."

Looking over at Edward, Jasper spat, "You barge into my new workplace, ruin my professional reputation, at least you could do is tell me you've got something better for me.

"I've got something better for you, hanging right here." Edward laughs and Jasper cuffs him in the back of the head.

As they arrived in Barstow they stopped off at a Denny's restaurant. They sat in a booth and got a cup of Joe.

Leaning back in his booth and setting his cup down, Jasper looked at Edward and addressed the white elephant in the room, "How's Bella?"

Edward just stared at him. "Next subject, please."

"Alright. Tell me." Jasper shrugged.

"Well, it's going to be tricky. No one has ever done it before. It needs a good plan and a rather large crew." Edward offered.

Jasper looked quizzical, "Guns?"

"Not loaded ones. It has to be very precise. There's a lot of security. But the take…" Edward's eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas morning.

Jasper asked, "What's the target?"

Edward shrugged, "Eight figures each, more or less."

Frustrated that Edward had once again avoided his direct question, "What… IS… THE… TARGET?"

Edward took a deep breath, and then he answered Jasper with another question. "When has anyone ever robbed a casino and gotten away with it?"

Jasper looked at Edward in mock horror, "What? You want to knock over a casino?"

Edward put down his coffee and he just shook his head. He lifted three fingers. "Three casinos."

Jasper put down his coffee too.

They paid their bill and left the restaurant. Edward told Jasper to head downtown. It was very late and the place was dark, empty and dead.

They parked the car in the back alley behind the four story building. The marque was brass; on it were engraved Kuehn & Associates Architects.

There were two flashlight beams that strafed the wood-paneled, elegant offices. Edward and Jasper were on a late-night reconnaissance mission.

Edward prowled a cabinet full of blueprints while Jasper busied himself passing time switching papers from someone's desk's in box to its out box.

After five minutes, Edward finds the right set of blueprints and

Drapes it across the desk and turns to Jasper. "The vault at the Bellagio."

Jasper scanned the document, then another underneath it. "If I'm reading these right – and I think that I am - this is probably the least accessible vault ever designed. Oops. Actually, you know what, I'm wrong. It's definitely the least accessible vault ever designed.

Edward just looked at the plans, "Yep."

Jasper's brow furrowed just a little. "You said three casinos."

Edward flipped to the next blueprint. "These feed into the cages at both the Mirage and the M.G.M. Grand, but every dime ends up here." Edward stated as he tapped the blueprints of the vault.

"The Bellagio, Mirage, and The Grand, these are all Jacob Black's places." Jasper looked Edward straight in the eye.

"Yes, they are. Do you think he'll mind?" Edward smirked.

"I would think more than somewhat." Jasper's smile widened.

Just at that moment the elevator arrived on the fourth floor. There was no ding. The door parts and there is a security guard within, here to make his tour. He was a large fellow and he had to duck to exit.

Meanwhile, Edward gave Jasper the entire pitch.

As Edward rolls up the set of blueprints, Jasper considers the plan. "You'd need at least a seven other guys, if not more doing a combination of cons." Jasper pondered.

"Like what, you think?" Edward quizzed.

"Well, off the top of my head, I'd say you're looking at a Boesky, a Jim Brown, a Miss Daisy, two Jethros, and a Leon Spinks. Oh, and the biggest Ella Fitzgerald ever. Where do you think you're gonna get the money to back this?" Jasper considered all the angles.

"As long as we're hitting these three casinos, we'll get our bankroll. Jacob Black has a list of enemies." Edward replied rolling up the drafts.

"But does he have enemies with loose cash and nothing to lose?" Just as the words were out of his mouth, he smiled after realizing… Aha!

Edward smiles too… "Aha!"

"Rosalie Hale." Jasper said it like it was a shoe in.

Meanwhile, the security guard approaches Edward's and Jasper's voices. He was getting closer.

"So…" Edward looked at Jasper and raised an eyebrow.

Jasper thought for a second and said, "So, here's what I think. You should take this plan, kick it around for a week or two. Sleep on it. Turn it over in your head. Then NEVER bring it up to me again."

"Uh-huh. So what are you saying?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

Jasper shook his head, "What I'm saying: this is like trying to build a house of cards on the deck of a speeding boat."

"Really? I thought it was much harder than that." Edward smirked.

Suddenly the Security Guard's flashlight beam hit them square in the eyes. Edward and Jasper put their hands up to block the light.

"Jesus, Alister, lower it a little, will ya?" Edward rebuffed the guard.

"Sorry." Alister offered and he lowered the beam. "You two done up here? Find what you wanted?"

"Yeah, thanks. You mind if we borrow a couple drawings for the

night? Make some copies." Edward asked the guard.

"Sure, whatever you need." Alister said.

Edward withdraws his money clip, peels off a couple hundreds, and buries them in the Security Guard's hand. "Preciate it."

Edward and Jasper waited for the elevator. When its doors opened, Jasper stopped Edward from boarding. "I need a reason. And don't say money. Why do this?" Jasper beseeched.

"Why not do it?" Edward deadpanned.

Jasper just stared at him.

"Ok.. It's because yesterday I walked out of the joint wearing my entire wardrobe and you're cold decking TeenBeat coverboys. Because the house always wins. You play long enough, never changing stakes, the house takes you. Unless, when that special hand comes around, you bet big. And then you take the house." Edward was becoming borderline philosophical.

Jasper smiled. "You're been practicing that speech, haven't you?"

"Just a little. Did I rush it? It felt like I rushed it." Edward raked his hand through his hair.

"No, it was good." Jasper assured.

They stepped aboard the elevator. As the door closed Jasper asked, "I wonder what Rosalie Hale will say?"

Edward and Jasper looked at each other.

"You're out of your goddamn minds." Rosalie spat!

It was now the next day and Edward and Jasper had dropped in to pay their old friend and public enemy number one of Jacob Black. They were seated at a patio table having lunch pool side at Rosalie's Las Vegas palace of a home.

OK… so we are back to the boys.. and we progress in planning the heist. Thank you for reading… please review and let me know what you think so far… another update.. coming shortly…. Thank you so much for taking just a brief moment to leave me a quick review.


	5. Team Building Part One

**Chapter Five – Cullen's Eight **

**Building The Team Part One…**

Edward, Jasper and Rosalie Hale were seated around the poolside table enjoying a most scrumptious lunch in the most opulent backyard in Las Vegas. It was an oasis in the middle of this god forsaken desert.

Rosalie Hale wore the grimace of a woman in mid-movement that would be forever cemented on her face. She scrutinized her two lunch guests as they ate.

"Are you listening to me? You are, both of you, bat shit crazy. I know more about casino security than any man alive. I invented it, and it cannot be beaten. They got cameras, they got watchers, they got locks, they got timers, they got vaults. They got enough armed personnel to occupy Paris. Okay, bad example." Rosalie spat between her teeth.

"Rose, No one has ever tried." Edward explained.

"Oh, it's been tried. A few guys even came close. You know the three most successful robberies in Vegas history?" Rosalie rebutted.

Rosalie recounted historically for her two idiotically insane friends.

"It was at the Sands Casino in 1965, Adlai Stevenson approached a lockbox carrier from behind and snatched the box. He took almost three steps before five security men leapt at him and he should have been given the bronze medal. That Pencilneck grabbed a lockbox at the Sands. He got two steps closer to the door than any living soul before him. Adlai Stevenson got a taste of what NFL quarterbacks experience every Sunday... five fold." Rosalie had their attention so she continued.

"Now I recall that in 1971 at the Flamingo, A hippie raced towards the electronic sliding doors, clutching a tray full of chips, and as the doors begin to part for him a billy club appears out of nowhere... it was the second most successful robbery. This guy actually smelled fresh oxygen before they got him. The billy club went down .. whap!... across the hippies skull and it's Chicago '68 all over again. Course, he was breathing out of a hose the next three weeks, damn hippie." Rosalie looked to see them both intently listening to her recount botched robbery horror stories so she thought it best to press forward.

"But, the closest any man has gotten to robbing a Las Vegas casino was at Ceasar's Palace in 1987. Tourists and valets scattered as a Euro-thief wearing a Don Johnson pastel T-shirt beneath a white linen suit burst from the casino and takes five steps before glass explodes from three different doors behind him and he arched his back in agony. Outside of Caesar's in '87. He came, he grabbed, he got conquered. Bullet's ripped the man to shreds and he

collapsed on Caesar's steps a bloody pulp. But what am I saying? You guys are pros, the best. I'm sure you can make it out of the casino. Of course, lest we forget, once you're out the front door, you're still in the middle of the fucking desert!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and threw down her napkin and stared at them with a condescending look on her face.

Both Edward and Jasper looked chastened.

Turning to Edward, Jasper nodded and said, **"** You're right. She's right."

"Rosalie, you're right. Our eyes are bigger than our stomachs." Edward agreed.

"That's exactly it. We're nothing but pure ego." Jasper admitted.

"Yeah yeah blah blah." Rosalie mocked.

"Thank you so much for setting us straight. Sorry we bothered you." Edward said as he and Jasper both got up to leave.

"Look, we all go way back. I owe you from that night when those guys in Rochester tried to, well you know … you remember… (her voice got thick) well, I'll never forget it. I swear I won't ." Rosalie leaned back in her chair and turned to her guests.

"It was nothing, and believe me, handling them was our pleasure." Edward replied.

" Yeah and I'd never been to Port Angles before. That's a trip I'll never forget. " Jasper added.

"Well, Give Dominic your addresses. I've got some furniture I salvaged from the old casino that I wanna send you." Rosalie stated as she began to feel the pangs of something she couldn't quite place her fingers on… hum… felt something like indebtedness?

Edward and Jasper began to circle the pool to leave. Now with her curiosity peaked, Rosalie wouldn't let them leave that easily.

"Just out of curiosity, which casinos did you geniuses pick to rob?" Rosalie inquired.

Edward stopped, almost as if he's been waiting for this question, and which of course he was. "The Bellagio, Mirage, and the M.G.M. Grand."

Rosalie's nostrils flared, "Those are Jacob Black's casinos."

"Say, you know, she's right." Jasper quipped.

Rosalie waved them to come back, sipping on her umbrellaed cocktail.

"You guys... Whadda you got against Jacob Black?"

Sitting back down, Edward sat back and steepled his hands under his chin. "What do you have against him? That's the real question."

"He torpedoed my casino, muscled me out, now he's gonna blow it up next month to make way for another fuckin' eyesore. Don't think I don't see what you're doin'." Rosalie said perturbed.

"What are we doing exactly, Rosalie?" Jasper raised his eyebrows and leaned into the conversation.

"Look… you gonna steal from Jacob Black, you better goddamn know. This sorta thing used to be civilized. You'd hit a guy, he'd whack you. Done. But Black (Rosalie bristled)… At the end of this he better not know you're involved, not know your names, or think you're dead because he'll kill you, and then he'll go to work on you." Rosalie huffed in an attempt to give them good and fair warning.

" That's why we've got to be very careful. We have to be precise. We have to be well-funded." Edward replied with a wink.

"Yeah, you gotta be nuts, too. And you're gonna need a crew as nuts as you are. " The sentence just hung there in pregnant silence for a moment then Rosalie asked, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Edward and Jasper both smiled at each other. They just hooked their fish.

AND SO IT BEGINS…..

"Alright. Who's in?" Jasper asked.

"Tyler Crowley's in." Edward replied.

Meanwhile…. In a casino just over the border of Michigan and Canada, Tyler Crowley coughs mightily into a handkerchief. Across a desk, his boss was filling out paperwork." Tyler developed a bad case of bronchitis and is putting in for a transfer to warmer climates.

Some time later… Tyler carried his bag toward the taxi bay. He stopped to light a cigarette, inhales with deep satisfaction before a banner: "WELCOME TO LAS VEGAS."

"What about drivers?" Edward asked.

FLASH FORWARD… there was a souped-up tractor-wheeled monster truck, its

engine roaring before a starting line, itching to cross it. That is until the scene zooms out and take a second look at that souped-up monster truck. It only stands a foot-and-a-half off the ground and sprouts an antenna from its back bumper. It's a remote-controlled toy. The roaring engine was coming from the vehicle next to it: an actual monster truck. Both vehicles peer down the track at a finish line a hundred yards away. This is a race. The drivers stare each other down: Quil is behind the wheel of the truck and Embry is track-side, remote control in hand. They're nice boys. Really. Peckerwoods, sure, but nice.

"I talked to Quil and Embry yesterday." Jasper informed Edward.

"Aren't those boys Mormon?" Edward quizzed.

"They're both in Salt Lake City, six months off the job. I got the sense they're having trouble

filling the hours.

FLASH FORWARD AGAIN… Lights flash red-to-yellow-to-green and while the TRUCK

COATS RUBBER on the track, Embry's toy zips to a lead. It's looking to be an embarrassment for Quil until he jerks his wheel a little and - ka-thunk - flattens Embry's toy vehicle and Embry pouted as he plucked up the wreckage of his entry.

"Electronics?" Edward asked and looked amused.

"James Nomad." Jasper answered.

MEANWHILE…there is a black and white monitor and two mobsters, on a meet in a public park, peer over their shoulders, making certain no one is watching them. Little do they know James Nomad, audio-visual junkie, and victim of a continual flop sweat, crouches before their image, masterfully controlling his surveillance camera with a joystick in his left hand. He is flanked by FBI MEN.

Jasper told Edward, "James has been doing freelance surveillance work of late for the F.B.I. Mob Squad. He likes tracking with his devices."

Edward's suddenly became concerned, "How are his nerves?"

Jasper said, "Oh that… Not so bad that you'd notice."

BACK TO SPYING… As a FBI Man reaches to adjust a monitor James said, "D-don't, don't-don't... touch... it."

The FBI man said, "What?"

James looked exasperated. "Look, Do you see me pulling the gun out of your holster and firing it?"

The other FBI agent said, "Hey, Radio Shack: relax."

LATER… Edward and Jasper took a nice drive to Los Angeles and took a little trip to the Santa Monica Boardwalk. James was walking down the boardwalk. A rollerblader with a

dog on a leash approaches and James gets caught between the two. As he struggles to untangle himself from the leash... Edward and Jasper were waiting in a café with a view of James on the boardwalk. They just laughed.

Jasper said next item on his list was munitions.

Edwards eyes lit up, "Wayland".

Jasper announced, "He's dead!"

"No shit? On the job?" Edward asked.

"Na… Animal attack." Jasper replied.

"You send flowers?" Edward was taken back.

Jasper flatly shared, "Na, but I dated his wife a while."

Edward mentioned that they probably should move on to the next candidate. "What about Benjamin?"

Jasper checked his watch. We may be too late.

A/N … well friends this is part one of team building, we have a few more to go before we can plan a heist. I hope you enjoyed this brief update. I'll have to do part 2 and we will be able to flash over to see Bella and check up on her… she and Edward will have a "bumping into each other" coming up soon in a few chapters.. So stay tuned.. Lots of action, laughs and romance coming right up…

So… if you love it, let me know… please take just a moment to review and say hi. It really is a wonderful encouragement to me… and I deeply appreciate you guys taking the time to reach out to me and say hi.


	6. Team Building Part Two

**Chapter Five – Cullen's Eight **

**Building The Team Part Two**

Jasper's munitions pick was Benjamin and he was in by no means a small quandary of trouble.

Benjamin was inside a small town bank , the explosives expert had on a pair of goggles over his eyes that reflected a match being struck, then touched to a fuse.

"Sweet…" Benjamin stated. BANG! Wood shards and SPLINTERS of GLASS fly all around;

Benjamin merely ducks his head and whistles. As the dust settles, three men move quickly past Benjamin and into what the settling fog revealed to be a dynamited bank vault.

ALARMS began to sound. This was BAD news. Benjamin turned to his gang… his temper was flaring. "You fucking pricks. You know, you guys had only one mother fucking job to do."

Barely a minute later, the men were ushered through the front door exit, their hands over their heads, Benjamin trailing behind them. Policemen and SWAT members encircle the group, weapons trained on them, chocked full of instructions.

After that, Benjamin was thrust to the ground handcuffed behind his back, feet on the pavement. An explosives COP kneels in front of him to pad him down.

A cop said "And that's all you used during the event? Nothing else?"

Benjamin replied, "Are you accusing me of booby- trapping my own fucking job?"

"Well, how 'bout it?" The cop replied.

"Booby traps aren't Benjamin's style." Japser appeared suddenly on the scene like an arch angel out of nowhere.

The Cop turned and standing behind him stone-faced was Jasper in a dark suit and shades.

"Isn't that right, Benjamin?" Jasper pulled his shades down his nose just enough for Benjamin to get a good look at him.

"That's right sir, not my style." Benjamin let go a small but very significant sigh of relief.

Jasper flashed his badge briefly at the cop. "Peck, A.T.F. Let me venture a guess. A simple G4 mainliner, double-coil, backwound, quick fuse with a drag under 20 feet. Am I right?"

The cop just looked befuddled at Jasper.

Jasper continued, "That's our man. Tell me something else. Have you checked him for Leah traps on his person? I mean really checked, not just for weapons.".

The Cop looked bewildered and Jasper stepped forward, and yanks Benjamin onto his feet and spins him around. He moves his hands up and down Benjamin's legs, around his waist, under his arms.

Turning to the cop, Jasper ordered, "Will you go find Sam Uley and tell him I need to see him?"

"Who?" The cop asked.

"Just go find him, will you?" Jasper yelled at the cop loudly.

As the cop stalked off, Jasper turned to Benjamin and whispered under his breath, "How fast can you put something together with what I just passed you?"

Benjamin maneuvered a moment, "Done. Thirty seconds all right?"

"From when?" Jasper countered.

Something snapped behind Benjamin's back, "NOW!" he grinned at Jasper.

Jasper and Benjamin were hurrying. Ahead of them was a wall of squad cars, a police cordon, and a crowd of onlookers.

Jasper looked at Benjamin, "Ten more seconds."

"Not quite yet. Is Edward here?" Benjamin asked.

"Just around the corner." Jasper noted.

"Gosh, it will be good working with professionals again. Okay… get ready… GO!"

And they both started to run.

"Everyone down! Get down! There's a bomb in there. " Jasper screamed.

Behind them the SQUAD CAR ERUPTS with a BANG! A collective SCREAM rises from the crowd, everyone ducked, cops hit the ground and covered their heads. Jasper and

Benjamin moved briskly past them, dodging their splayed legs like tires on an obstacle course. By the time the Explosives Cop thinks to look around for Benjamin, they've

both disappeared.

The next day, back in Las Vegas Edward and Jasper attended a performance at Cirque De Soleil at the Bellagio.

"The Asian National Circus, currently on tour in the Western United States. Trapeze artists, gymnastic teams, and trampoline daredevils fly, somersaults, spin, and swing through the air. A full house applauds every feat.

Edward and Jasper sit in the bleachers, surrounded by parents and kids munching on spindles of cotton candy. Tough guys in toyland.

The announcer August Benzeni cried out with a loud shout, "Ladies and gentlemen… In the center ring… I give you the amazing Eric Yorkie. A funambulist begins his high-wire act.

"So he can walk on a rope." Edward stated the obvious.

"More than that." Jasper added not taking his eyes off Eric's performance.

"So he can juggle. We need a grease man, not an acrobat. Who else is on the list?" Edward dismissed. He wasn't impressed.

"He is the list." Jasper insisted.

"Who else?" Edward repeated.

"Just shut up and watch Edward." Jasper snapped.

Halfway across the wire, the funambulist sits and very slowly, but without hesitation, he contorts himself into a ball, never losing his balance. Even Edward was now impressed.

"There's your grease man." Jasper announced emphatically.

Edward and Jasper exited the arena and headed for their car. Turning to Jasper, "We need Carlisle." Edward declared in a somber tone.

"He won't come. He swore off the game a year ago." Jasper clicked the locks on the mustang and opened his door and got in the car.

"Did he get religion?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you know Carlisle's pop was a preacher man. That's not it. He's got plenty soul, and Ulcers!" Jasper put the car in reverse and prepared to pull out the parking lot.

"You can ask him." Edward rebutted.

Jasper put the car in park and just stops dead in his tracks and stared at Edward and sighs. "I can ask I guess."

The next day in Santa Ana, Carlisle was befuddled, wearing a corduroy jacket patched at the elbows and a duffer's hat. He counted out his money through the window and lists his bets. He checked his ticket and plunged them into his pants pocket and moves to the tunnel.

Jasper appeared in the lobby behind a pillar looking as dapper as Carlisle is down-at-heel and watching him go. When Carlisle disappeared into the tunnel, Jasper followed.

Carlisle sat on one of the long, general admission steps under the box seats. He produced an orange from his pocket and started to peel it. A pair of well-shined shoes appeared behind him. Carlisle sensed their presence, but he didn't turn around.

Carlisle just sat there looking straight ahead. "I saw you in the paddock before the second race, then outside the men's room, when I placed my bet. Then I saw you before you even got up this morning."

"How ya been, Carlisle?" Jasper greeted.

"Never better." Carlisle cut it short.

"What's with the orange?" Jasper asked curiously.

"My doctor says I need vitamins." Carlisle explained.

"So why don't you take vitamins?" Jasper asked.

For the first time, Carlisle craned his neck and shot a look up at Jasper.

"Did you come here to give me a physical?" Carlisle inquired.

"I got a box seat. Come on, sit with me." Jasper offered.

A waiter served coffee to Jasper and Carlisle. "Thought you only drank bloody Mary's at the track, Carlisle." Jasper noted sarcastically.

"A man shouldn't drink on the job." Carlisle grinned.

"So, who are we rooting for here?" Jasper looked at the display board.

"Number four." Carlisle pointed.

There's the bell! The electronic rabbit is released and the dogs break out of the gate. From this point on Carlisle's eyes never left the race.

"You gonna ask me? Or should I just say no and get it over with?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, you're the best there is. You're in Santa Anna for Christ sake. What do you want?" Jasper flattered.

"Nothin'. I got a nice house with one wall made of nothing but glass over looking a river. I got a Mercedes and some nice paintings from Volterra. I'm seeing a real nice lady, Esme. She designed my house. Jasper… I've changed." Carlisle stated.

"Guys like us don't change, Carlisle. We stay sharp or we get sloppy, but we don't change." Jasper patted Carlisle on the back.

"Damn it, quit trying to con me." Carlisle jabbed.

They sat in silence and watched the race.

"That your hound way in the back there?" Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, well he breaks late. Everyone knows this." Carlisle rubbed his chin agitated.

The race was in full swing on the track. The dogs were coming around the back stretch, and the crowd on the bleachers rises, cheering.

"You gonna treat me like a grownup at least? Tell me what the scam is?" Carlisle poked Jasper in the ribs.

"Hey, watch it." Over the noise Jasper leaned in and whispered in Carlisle's ear. Carlisle's eyes widened, then glazed over as all around him people are standing and shouting.

Jasper placed an envelope in Carlisle's lap, then got up and walked out just as the #4 dog crosses the finish line... it was last by several lengths.

Carlisle considers his options. In one hand he held a fan of losing tickets. In the other, courtesy of Jasper, a plane ticket to Las Vegas.

"And Carlisle completes the team." Edward remarked.

Edward and Jasper look weary from all this recruitment. A nearby TV with the sound off played a promo for an upcoming Tyson fight.

"Seven should do it don't you think?" Edward asked Jasper.

Jasper shrugged. "You think we need one more? Okay. We'll get one more."

The plane landed in San Francisco. The natives demonstrated their indigenous sixth sense L car balance as the trolley cable car shakes at the corner.

One passenger in particular keeps his footing, a young man in a frayed jacket, SETH.

Two over-groomed financial business types stand with their backs to the young man, yammering about high interest yields, and consequently they didn't notice that Seth was slowly picking one of their pockets.

The thievery is glacier-paced. Seth's face was always forward and inscrutable, gingerly raises one tail of his target's Brooks Brothers jacket and then, with incomparable dexterity, unbuttons his wallet pocket with a flick of his thumb and forefinger.

From halfway down the train car, nothing appeared amiss and no passenger looked the wiser. Or so it seemed.

A copy of the San Francisco Times opened and upheld lowered just enough to allow Edward a peek at Seth. He had a smirk on his lips. He was the only one aware of the ongoing heist.

Edward continued to watch Seth. His spoils were a Gucci wallet that was now in sight, but he waited for just the right moment, and then, when the trolley car hit another curve he stumbled forward, his left hand finding support on the first stockbroker's shoulder as his right relieves the man of his wallet.

"Sorry 'bout that." Seth apologized.

"No problem guy." The financier replied.

The financier resumed his yacketing, oblivious, as Seth tucks his prize into his own jacket pocket, face betraying nothing. Only Edward appreciated the artistry performed here today. He folded the San Francisco Times under his arm as the trolley squeals to a stop.

Seth jumped out, leaving his prey aboard, and a few moments later, Edward stepped off, too. The hurly-burly of rush hour in San Francisco.

Commuters zig and zag, this way and that, all on furious schedules, and Seth slips blithely through them, in no hurry, a man who's pulled this job a thousand times before. He dodged and sidestepped crazed commuters, and except for a brief brush with one well-dressed man with the San Francisco Times tucked under his arm he escaped the station without incident. Seth exited casually reaching into his jacket to count his winnings. And his face falls. All he finds where the stolen wallet once resided is a calling card. On one side, in engraved printing it read, "EDWARD CULLEN." On the flip side, in handwriting it read, "Nice pull. Meet me at Victoria's Bar, on the corner of Rush & Division.

On a tabletop sat the Gucci wallet beside a half-drunk Guinness. Seth entered the front door, cased the joint, spotted the wallet on the table, and Edward behind it.

"Hi, Seth. Sit down." Edward instructed.

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

"A friend of Leah Clearwater's. Sit down." Edward said.

Seth balked, prideful, but sense finds a way, and he sat down.

"Leah told me about you. Said you had the best set of hands she ever

saw. Didn't expect to find you working wallets on the trolley car.

Edward reached into his jacket and set a plane ticket on the table. He keeps his hand over it. "You're either in or out, right now."

"A plane ticket to Vegas and a job offer." Edward smiled a crooked smile.

"You're pretty trusting pretty fast." Seth noted.

"Leah has every faith in you." Edward said.

"Sisters are like that." Seth stated.

"She didn't tell you?" Seth asked.

Edward shook his head.

"She doesn't like me trading on her name." Seth flatly stated.

"You do this job, she'll be trading on yours." Edward suggested.

"What if I say no?" Seth asked.

"We'll get someone else who won't be quite as good. You can go back to feeling up stockbrokers." Edward answered.

Seth considered it. He looks down at the ticket, then at the wallet. It's one or the other.

A waitress passed and Edward signals her for his bill. When his attention returns to Seth, the wallet remains but the ticket beneath his hand is gone and Seth is reading it.

"**T**hat's the best lift I've seen you make yet." Edwards smile broadened.

"Las Vegas, huh?" Seth pondered looking amused.

"Well, it's America's playground." Edward pitched.

Back in Las Vegas…

The city looms out of the desert like an infernal machine, lights flashing, skyline pulsing, a neon fortress. One thing in particular catches the eye, it's an enormous billboard with an ad for the upcoming boxing match between Mike Tyson and Lennox Lewis. Below it, a promoter hands out fliers for strip joints and call girls.

Everyone was invited to a buffet dinner at Rosalie Hale's. Tyler Crowley was already there, mixing a drink, when - DING DONG - the DOORBELL CHIMES. Rosalie shuffles toward the front because she's given the help the night off and she opens the door to find James Nomad.

"Trick or treat!" James squealed.

James, Benjamin, Eric, Quil and Embry, Carlisle and Seth were crowding her doormat. A taxi-van pulled away behind them.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "What, you guys get a group rate or something?"

Well… here you have it.. the gang is all here. Now it's time to get down to the nitty gritty. Got a lot of staging to do and before the train runs away with us… It's Edward's time to have some inner dialogue which reveals what happened to his marriage with Bella. So Stayed tuned and give me a shout.. I want to hear from you and I wanna know if you're enjoying the ride thus far… Please Review… I truly do love to hear from my readers.


	7. Worse Than A Greek Tragedy

**Chapter Six – Cullen's Eight **

**Worse than a Greek Tragedy **

A/N… this message is for everyone that reads this chapter… I poured a lot of blood sweat and tears into this one… when you finish it, you will see why and all I ask.. is that each and every person that reads this… please take the time to simply type in the box at the bottom of this chapter a note to me… whether it be short, long it matters not… I NEED now to know if you all will hang in there with me… the story is going to get even better and the pace will be even faster and yes… there will be other chapters… upcoming in another two or so… where we are back to Bella and we will get a deeper glimpse at what is going on … and a deeper look into the man behind the mask… Jacob Black… If this chapter doesn't grab the heart of a true TWI HARD… then nothing will…. ENJOY…

XXXXXXX

TWO HOURS PRIOR TO THE TEAMS ARRIVAL AT ROSALIE HALE'S HOME….

Edward had everything precisely prepared and ready for the unveiling pitch. He had imported the blueprints into an auto-cad program that was pretty sophisticated and it allowed him to toggle the images in multiple directions, using three dimensional technologies to show depth and various angled views. It very nearly all but produced a projected life size holographic image, (which he gave serious consideration to doing, but the effort not to mention the needless expense was way over the top). Every angle had been planned and thought through very carefully. If everyone was on their toes and at their best given their respective talents, the heist would be an incredible success. Every nerve ending on Edward's body was raw with anticipation.

It was nearing the time for the arrival of his carefully hand-picked crew at Rosalie's house and his mood was casual on the surface, he was his usual light hearted witty self. Rosalie's chef and domestic manager had made all the culinary preparations for the dinner party and as soon as everything was set, she bid them good night and gave them the evening off.

Edward excused himself to shower and change clothes. As he climbed the stairs, he was rehearsing his presentation silently to himself and smiling at just how brilliant this entire plan truly was.

Reaching the landing to the second floor, Edward turned to his right and entered the first guest bedroom from the stairway and he shut the door behind him. He unbuttoned his shirt and simply let it slip off his shoulders and pool onto the floor. He shut his eyes briefly and imagined Bella's hands lightly caressing his bare chest leaving a trail of fire where every finger-tip traced. He shook his head as if to shake off the memory. If only things worked that way, he thought.

Edward took in the view from the window. The sun was readying to set. Twilight in the desert was breathtaking. The sky was brushed with lavenders and blues then kissed with blazing clouds of crimson hovering over the darkening outline of mountains. It really was beautiful.

After a few moments of appreciating nature at her finest, he entered the massive walk in closet. He selected a crisp white button down dress shirt, a navy blue sports jacket and a pair of pleated British Khaki slacks. No tie, this was going to be a casual affair. After he laid his attire across the maple sleigh bed, he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower spigot. He shut the door and let the steam fill the room and he inhaled deeply.

Stepping into the spacious tiled shower, he shut the glass door and let the water pressure from the five headed gloriously designed system wash away any anxiety he may have felt. As the water droplets poured off his body, he finally allowed himself a moment to maintain clear perspective. No one knew his real reason for wanting to hit Jacob Black's casinos. He had managed to shoot from his hip and deflect having to give a direct answer when Jasper asked him the first time and again when Rosalie asked him. Yes, he shook his head astonished at just how damn good he had mastered the art of bullshit.

Edwards mind began to rehearse all the things that went wrong. All the things that led up to him losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. His wife, his Bella, now gone and for what?

IF and ONLY are two very unassuming words in the English language, but when you put them together they can haunt you for the rest of your life. IF ONLY….

Edward laughed when he put things into some sort of perspective, if he even had the ability to do that anymore. He was born into money. His father was a very successful trial lawyer. Money was in fact no object when it came down to it. Edward was expected to follow in Daddy's footsteps and had been a great student, an blue blooded ivy leaguer with too much time on his hands. If money wasn't enough, he had looks, charm, charisma, and a great sense of humor. Oh and by the way, an IQ that would have bordered on genius. What wasn't there to love?

He aced every class in college and grew bored with the hum drum academia scene. Jasper was his roommate and his partner in crime in more ways than one. It all started out innocently enough. One night Jasper and Edward had just finished watching the Sting.

"How would you do it? You know, pull off a scam and get away with it?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Why?" Edward responded at such an odd question.

"Just 'Cause. You know- just to see if you can get away with it and have a few good laughs." Jasper explained.

"I don't know. I never thought about it before. Let me give it some thought." Was Edwards reply and from that day forward, Edward and Jasper were hooked. It was like a drug to them. It was their own personal brand of heroine. Small stupid stunts turned into riskier scams to feed the junky adrenaline rush.

Edward lathered his hair and let himself indulge in the memories that flooded his mind and he tried to organize them in chronological order.

Edward smiled to himself as he recalled the very first scam he planned. He remembered making signs and placing boxes all around the campus to collect money for some poor refuges from Cuba. At the end of a week, Edward and Jasper collected the boxes and split the booty. They got 2 cans of Campbell's Tomato Soup, 1 box of Vanilla Wafers, a rather cool leather wallet with Twenty dollars in it, and a box of Trojans, (which obviously was someone's idea of a joke – but to Edward and Jasper… it was a king's ransom) and last but not least a pair of Ray Ban Shades. After that, they were hooked on this game that they had begun between just the two of them.

Edward planned the next scam and he ventured a little bigger. Even though money was plentiful in both Edward's and Jasper's household, they thought it would be great to see if they could scam text books and not pay for them. They created a fictitious company complete with logo and letterhead. Using their creation, they wrote publishers asking for a complimentary copy of XYZ text book and explained that their firm was publishing a periodical next month and that they had been selected to read and write a review on this publication. They always promised to give a copy of the review to the publisher in return. Needless to say it worked like a charm and they didn't pay for a text book ever again.

Edward just laughed at the memory of just how silly they had been. It was all for shits and giggles. He didn't know exactly when it all got out of hand. They started seeing who could top the other and their schemes grew in intensity as the lines of legal and illegal blurred. They thought they were above the law, too smart to get caught. It was all in the proper planning.

As he looked into the fogged mirror hanging in the shower, he recollected the first stretch into big money con games. After graduation, Edward and Jasper had formed many associations with wealthy philanthropists. They found a special kind of snobbery that seemed to be a common trait amongst their kind. Their kind seemed to lack common sense when it came to their own self- indulgence. They loved to have one of a kind houses, jewels, cars, and custom designed clothing – simply to have something that no one else on earth has. It sickened Edward and therein he saw an opportunity after having dinner with Jasper at an outrageously overpriced restaurant having devoured what was labeled a delicacy, frog legs.

He devised a plan to pull his biggest con job to date when he was twenty two years old. He formed a club that would be so exclusive it would be rigorous to become a member. Of course, telling old money that they aren't automatically at the top of the food chain never flies. The stakes were high and the allure of forbidden fruit was the bait that reeled them in to the tune of $250,000 a couple. Edward amassed a membership total of 100 couples and took in a cool twenty five million dollars. He and Jasper went to work establishing a dinner club that would meet once a year in a remote exotic location to partake in eating a delicious dinner of the last Amur Leopard on the face of the planet. The animal had been hunted into extinction and a group of scientists had captured the last one in the hopes of finding a mate and regenerating the species. It was found in a remote region of the northern mountains of Russia and after it died, there would be no more like it … ever. The con?

Well, Edward and Jasper were no monsters, they in fact loved animals. The catch? Edward knew the scientist that was in care of the leopard and he greased his friends palm in exchange for an elaborate yet simply idiot hoax. Over two hundred dressed to the nine's members of the upper crust of society gathered in a tent located in a corn field just outside of some hick town in the Carolinas. There were chandeliers, a retro 1940's Big Band playing, a dance floor and everyone who was anyone was there. All awaiting the star of the show. Not to disappoint, the leopard was paraded around the room in a cage on wheels. Edward stood announcing as if he were the ring master of a circus show, and indeed he was. He introduced this evenings world renowned chef, who was none other than Jaspers friend Peter and indicated that the crowd was witnessing a moment in history that no one else on earth would ever be able to claim, save this gathering of the elect as this leopard would be butchered and prepared with various delicate sauces and served, the sacrifice of the last of it's kind for the likes of "their kind".

As soon as the leopard was wheeled into the kitchen, the crowd erupted in cheers and the keeper took the leopard back with him to Washington State. "So what's for dinner?" Jasper asked Peter.

Peter smiled, I'm preparing a delicious smoked Virginia ham with a delicate sauce, au gratin potatoes, euro styled green beans and baked Alaska for dessert.

"Who's serving?" Edward asked Peter.

"I brought my sister Alice and her friend Bella. They know only enough… that the guests think they are eating the leopard and they know that they are serving ham and that they will take this to their dying grave along with $10,000 each for waiting tables tonight." Peter replied.

"Excellent." Edward stated and at just that moment, a brunette with the longest, thickest most temptingly touchable hair peered around the corner. Her eyes were equally as dark and enchanting. Her face was that of the angel of hearts. Edward was smitten as he watched her move about the room. She was beautiful and understated, yet exquisitely balanced in perfection.

As Edward shaved away his five o'clock shadow, he remembered wooing her, proposing to her and marrying her. She was his anchor in what had become a life of the game. He had memorized her smile, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her taste and her scent. She was his object of affection and he loved her with a passion.

Bella was fully aware of her husband's need for speed, the thrill of the kill, the love of the game. She knew Edward inside and out and he hid nothing from her. She didn't care. If he had told her he was a Killer, a Murderer…. a Monster… it wouldn't have mattered to her. He could do no wrong in her eyes. She loved him with a blind passion. She conned her own self into thinking that the end justified the means, especially when it came to leveling the playing field in dealing with the filthy rich, who were rich by questionable means almost seemed like a noble cause.

She personally never got involved after that night helping with the dinner club and she preferred it that way. Her motto with Edward was Need to Know. She would worry less about him, the less she knew. They had an iron clad sealed in stone agreement…never steal or con regular people because that is just criminal and never ever get caught. After all, her dad was the chief of police in the small town of Forks where she grew up.

Five years into their marriage, they still hadn't gotten around to planning a family. Bella was ready. Edward wrestled with the notion of being a good father, an upstanding citizen in stark contrast to the reality that stared him in the face of the mirror. He wasn't ready, he still had the poison in his blood and it had to run its course.

Bickering settled in as Bella began to begrudge Edward for not being in the same place as she was at the same time and Edward faulted her for being impatient. It wasn't long before discussions turned into heated arguments. It was selfish of him, now … when it's too late…. He realizes it.

Bella pleaded with Edward to hang up his hat. Hell, they didn't need the money. They had everything in life they ever wanted and if it wasn't too late, a hell of a hot romantic marriage. Edward was addicted to it, like a drug… this… and this alone was the one thing that Bella did not understand. To her, it was as simple as walking away and riding off into the sunset and a happily ever after.

Finally good sense kicked in and Edward agreed that this upcoming job would be his last and he agreed that he was ready to be a father. He and Bella spent days in bed, they spent many hours in the throws of passion in an all out pursuit of impregnation.

It happened… there Bella was, in all her glory. Round with his child, glowing and healthy and as Edward had agreed, the job he had been planning was ready for execution and it would be his last job before retiring to play the role of happy husband and father.

What Edward hadn't planned on was the dirty cop that he had enlisted in his crew to have an agenda of his own. As the job was going down, the dirty cop went AWOL and found something of much greater value to steal, Edwards wife and unborn child. The bastard kidnapped Bella right out from under Edwards fucking nose. He held her in a cage like a wild animal in a cave after being on the run with her clean across 3 states. The ransom was nothing to Edward, it was the double cross and the panicked chills that made his blood run cold thinking of his wife at the mercy of that sick fuck. Better sense had told him not to bring him into the fold, there was just something about him and now it was too late.

Nearly four weeks passed as Edward and Jasper hunted down the bastard. One day when a tip lead them to the very area she was being held hostage, it was a lucky break that the bastard had left Bella alone to get more supplies. That's when Edward and Jasper spotted him. The deranged fuck realized that he was going down so.. in the ultimate FUCK YOU… he changed the direction that his gun was pointed in and put it in his mouth and shot his fucking head off, leaving Edward and Jasper no way of knowing where to find Bella.

All they had to go on was the caked mud on his boots and the mud on the tires of his truck. Judging by the looks of the supplies and other obvious clues – he had her hidden in the woods somewhere close by. They searched day and night until they stumbled upon her faint cry. They had been screaming her name non-stop at the top of their lungs and she heard them. That's when they stepped on a wooden door buried beneath dirt and debris on the floor of the forest. By the time they scrambled to get the door pried open and got down the make shift ladder to the cave below, what they found was a scene straight from the most heinous horror film.

Bella, dehydrated and starved had gone into premature labor. All alone in the dark hole, her body dejected her most sacred possession. She sat near deaths door in a puddle of blood clutching her lifeless baby like a wild animal.

Edward hired a doctor and a nurse on the QT and had Bella transported to her very own private clinic. It was touch and go for days. Edward nearly lost his fucking mind. Jasper was busy covering tracks and all they could do was wait, and pray. Edward fell on his knees before God that day.

As Bella regained her strength and recovered over the weeks that followed, there was something that had snapped within her. Something that refused to be healed, something that she couldn't let go, something that she couldn't forgive.

Edward couldn't have been anymore attentive, anymore sensitive, anymore wonderful to Bella than he was during that time, but Bella … was withdrawn. All she did was cry all day and night in agony. It was as if she felt the entire lamentation of every mother that lost their baby when the Egyptians killed the first born son's of every Hebrew family. The weight of it crushed her soul.

They say that time heals all wounds, well tell that to Bella. Time only made her crawl deeper into her shell. She blamed Edward. Hell… Edward blamed Edward. If only he had quit when she wanted him to. But no, he had to do this one last job. She hoped the hell the price that she had paid was enough to satisfy him now.

Standing in the shower with the water now running cold over his skin, Edward shivered at the remembrance of how stupid he had been. He was the one that needed patience with her. Now he had lost her.

Within that upcoming year, she had decided that she needed something to occupy her mind, so she put her degree to good use and managed to land a job (thanks to some of Alice's connections) with Forbes Magazine as a writer.

Edward was restless. They didn't talk anymore, they didn't touch anymore, they lived in the same house as complete strangers. That's when the bug hit him again and he started to work on a plan for another job. The plan didn't get far when Bella sensed something was up and she did something she had never done before.

In the past, she trusted Edward. She trusted him with her life and the life of their child. Her child paid the highest price and she nearly lost her very own. This was self preservation instincts. Something that she had never had before with Edward. Now she scoured his desk, his files, his safe… and she had the combination. There it was, as plain as day… a blue print to a gallery and information on some buyers or a fence (which she wasn't sure)… but it was clear as hell to her that her husband was planning on stealing a fucking Incan Matrimonial Headmask … in clear as bold letters… to the tune of $50 million dollars.

Bella's eyes glazed over. All she could see was bloodlust. How could he? How dare he? She became enraged. In every room of the house there was evidence of the fullness of her wrath. Dishes flew out the cabinet as if they were bedknobs and broomsticks. She took a bat to the Curio filled with relics from previous heists… valued at god only knows how much… SMASH… she bashed in the cabinets, bashed everything into bits and pieces.

After she had demolished everything… she went to their bedroom and packed her bags. But if you had ever seen Diary of a Mad Black Woman… that had nothing on Bella. She cleaned out Edwards closet and took all his clothing and put them in his Aston Martin and lit the bitch on fire.

After all that, she emptied the safe of its cash and she called a lawyer. Edward came home after doing some research for his upcoming job and found out what the fuck it means when hell hath no fury like a woman scorned .

Community property? Edward had made a grievous error putting the house solely in her name. She sold that damn house to that fucking lawyer for one dollar.. Yep… you heard right… she sold that damn ten million dollar mansion for only one fucking dollar and she made good and damn sure that Edward got his fifty cents.

Angry didn't even begin to describe Bella, she was a whir of emotions, but as time went on during their separation she began to settle down, to focus on Bella only for the first time since she laid eyes on Edward Cullen.

Edward was devastated. He drank himself nearly to death. He was determined to carry through with the Incan Mask heist. He got sloppy and he got caught… Went to Prison… end of story…..

Bella. She managed to pull herself together and she landed an interview with the man of the hour, Jacob Black. Forbes had been scouting out an angle to get the elusive Mr. Black to commit to the interview.

It must have been fireworks when they met. Jacob relentlessly pursued Bella. He even talked her into moving in the Bellagio with him. She had done it even before the divorce was completely final. Jacob was a lot of things that Edward was not. Bella found their differences refreshing.

Bella also found herself drawn to a dark side of Jacob and his little dark room of pain. It must have been some psychological equation to the cage in the cave. With Jacob, she could willingly let herself be imprisoned. She had control over it. All she had to do was use her safe word.

Jacob was not gentle and he didn't make love, he fucked. He treated her like a goddess and he didn't make her cry… not even in the room of pain and pleasure. Bella felt this was what she needed at the time. The polar opposite of Edward. She needed to feel alive again and Jacobs shackles and riding crop did exactly that.

The two once inseparable lovers were now hollow shells, mere shadows of their former selves. Edward had a lot of time to think in that prison and he had a lot of informants feeding him information as to all the dirty little secrets that the walls within the Bellagio Penthouse Suite held. He was hell bent and bound that this time he was going to strike with an iron fist and come to her rescue before it was too late.

He turned off the water and pulled the towel off the rack and proceeded to dry himself and get dressed. It was SHOW TIME….

Xxxxx

A/N … OK… please if you just finished reading this chapter… then yes, you… my reader and partaker of my blood sweat and tears… please… locate the box below this and let me hear from you. I hope this chapter answered some sought after questions.

As ever, I am humbled that you have taken the time to read anything that I have set my hand to write. I am honored to take you on this journey. Thanks a Million… now drop me a line and share with me how you felt reading it… Edward has a lot to make up for… Is Bella ready to forgive him? We shall see…. Onward ho… boot and rally up guys … we got us some planning to do.


	8. The Plan

**Chapter Seven – Cullen's Eight **

**The Plan **

Along one wall, a buffet table had been set up. The spread was quite a feast. Rosalie really knew how to throw a party. Quil and Embry were busy piling shrimp onto their plates, while Carlisle decided to pocket an orange for later.

Embry turned to Carlisle, making small talk, "You make it out to Utah much, Carlisle?"

"I'm the last man you'd see in the Tabernacle. Nah, I don't get out there as much as I'd like." Carlisle gave a small smile.

"You should you know. You'd like it I think. You'd really like Provo." Embry said with a mouth full of food.

Quil looked around the table like he'd lost his best friend while he scarfed down a shrimp. "Anybody seen the cocktail sauce that goes with this shrimp?"

The meet and greet portion of the party was going well. At the wet bar, Benjamin mixed a drink for James. Eric was on the couch balancing coffee table ornaments into a skyscraper while Laurant looked on fascinated by his talent.

In a corner, off on his own, Seth watches the company, his eyes narrowing, wary. Until…

Edward stepped into view from the second floor, "Gentlemen Welcome to Las Vegas."

Edward was flanked by Jasper and Rosalie. He was standing at the top of the stairs leading into the room. "Has everybody eaten? Good. Is everybody sober? Close enough. Most of you know each other already. You probably haven't met Seth Clearwater before, he's Leah's brother outta Forks Washington.

Seth nodded to everyone around the room.

"Okay. Before we start, nobody's on the line here yet. What I'm about to propose to you happens to be both highly lucrative and highly dangerous. If that doesn't sound like your particular brand of vodka, help yourself to as much food as you like and safe journey. No hard feelings." Edward paused and eyed everyone soberly. "Otherwise, come with me."

He turned and walked out of the den into another room. Jasper was close behind him and he turned briefly to cast an eye over the assembled and keeps going. The guys look each other over, sizing things up.

Benjamin sat down his plate, "What the hell." And he followed Edward and Jasper, along with Laurant and James. Then Quil, Embry and Eric and Carlisle followed.

Lastly Seth was left alone watching the line of men disappear. He turns to find Rosalie by his side, staring at him.

"Hi." Seth nodded sheepishly.

"You're Leah Clearwater's brother, huh?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." Seth smirked a little embarrassed at being his sisters shadow.

"From Forks?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah, that's right." Seth replied.

"It's nice there. You like it?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. She hated Forks.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Seth agreed.

"That's wonderful now get in the goddamn room." Rosalie spat!

The gang was all assembled in the game room where a tournament-level pool table holds center stage. Atop its green felt sits a raised, elaborate miniature of Jacob Black's Las Vegas three casinos and hotels with the Strip running between them.

As the team surrounded the table and the model...

Edward began, "Gentlemen I give you the 14000 block of Las Vegas Boulevard. Otherwise known as the Bellagio, the Mirage, the M.G.M. Grand. Together, they're the three most profitable casinos in Las Vegas."

Edward removed the Strip from the model which revealed beneath is a complex substructure, featuring three tunnels, each leading from a casino to a single freight-sized elevator shaft which descends into an enormous vault.

"Gentlemen, the Bellagio vault is located below the Strip, beneath two hundred feet of solid earth. It safeguards every dime that comes through each of the three casinos above it." Edward announced then took a deep breath … "AND WE'RE GOING TO ROB IT!"

Everyone took a breath, and awed.

Seth chimed in, "Smash-and-grab job, huh?"

Jasper looked at him and wrinkles appeared deep on his forehead. "It's a little more complicated than that Seth."

Edward picked up a remote control and flipped on a panel of TV's.

"Courtesy of Laurant , new blackjack dealer at the Bellagio, here are security tapes from the three casinos." Edward had a sly grin on his face.

On the monitors were three montages of black-and-white security tapes, starting within the three casinos' cages, moving into the tunnels, then (as the TVs unite in their images) pushing into the elevator and eventually the vault.

The entire group glanced back and forth from the TV to the corresponding section of the model. They looked from the tunnel on TV to the miniature tunnel itself. It was a great POV perspective for them.

"Okay. The bad news first. This place houses a security system which rivals most nuclear missile silos. First we have to get within the casino cages." Edward explained.

Jasper pointed to the respective areas that Edward was referring to, indicating, "Here, here and here."

"Which anyone knows takes more than a smile. Next, we have to get through these doors, each of which requires a different six-digit code that is changed every twelve hours. Past those lies the elevator, and this is where it gets tricky. The elevator won't move without authorized fingerprint identifications." Edward continued.

Jasper added, "Which we can't fake."

"Also, there are vocal confirmations from both the security center within the Bellagio and the vault below …" Edward stated.

Jasper interjected, "Which we won't get."

Clearing his throat, Edward continued, "Furthermore, the elevator shaft is rigged with motion detectors."

As ever, Jasper added, "Meaning if we manually override the lift, the shaft's exit will lock down automatically and we'll be trapped."

"Once we've gotten down the shaft, though, then it's a walk in the park. Just three more guards with Uzis and predilections toward not being robbed, and the most elaborate vault door conceived by man. Any questions?" Edward was now wearing a self assured shit eating grin from ear to ear as he looked at his team that had assembled here.

There was silence for a moment while each man kept his two dozen questions or more to himself. At last, one speaks up...

The Amazing Eric speaking in Cantonese. Of course, no one understands him except for Jasper.

Jasper responded much to everyone's surprise. "No. Tunneling is out. There are Richter scales monitoring the ground for one hundred yards in every direction. If a groundhog tried to nest there, they'd know about it. Anyone else?"

There was another stretch of silence. Either the guys were too dumbfounded by that bilingual exchange or too numbed by the task ahead of them to speak.

**Finally Embry remembered, "**You said something about good news?"

Edward broke out in a gaffaw. He was happy someone asked. "The Nevada Gaming Commission stipulates that a casino must hold in reserve enough cash to cover every chip at play on its floor. As I mentioned, this vault services each of the three casinos above it. That means that during the week, by law, it must hold anywhere from sixty to seventy million dollars in cash and coin. On a weekend, between eighty and ninety million. BUT… On a fight night, like the one two weeks from tonight, the night we're going to rob it, at least a hundred and fifty million." Edward gazed around the room without breaking a sweat.

"Now there are eight of you, plus myself, Jasper and Rosalie. Each of us will have an equal share. You do the math." Edward smirked holding up both hands and mocked counting his fingers.

As they looked around the table, everyone did exactly that in their heads except for Quil who really did do it on his fingers. He he let out a loud whistle.

Jasper smiled at him, "That's what I said too."

It was safe to assume that everyone seemed suitably impressed by their share.

Carlisle said, as he turned towards Edward, "I have a question. Say we do "get into the cage, and through the security doors there, and down the elevator we can't move, and past the guards with guns, and into the vault we can't open..."

**Jasper added, "**Without being seen by the cameras."

Edward scratched his head and cupped his chin in his hand momentarily, "Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot to mention that."

So Carlisle continued, " Say we do all that. We're just supposed to walk outta there with a hundred million dollars in cash on us without getting stopped?"

Edward smiles, his broad, sure-of-himself grin, the one Jasper couldn't deny earlier and these guys won't deny now. "Yeah."

Carlisle looked panic-stricken and just like that, his ulcer flared up, and he pops a Rolaid in his mouth.

"Alright. Here's how we'll begin." Edward began.

A/N Sorry this has been a short chapter and I am sorry it's been a few days since last update. I truly love hearing from you all and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I will continue with the next chapter to get us through the initial plan reveal and then we are back to Bella for a deeper look into what is going on with her… and coming up …. Edward will accidentally on purpose run into Bella in one of the hotel restaurants… it's a dialog you won't want to miss… so stay tuned… and please… take just a second to send me a quick note and let me know how I'm doing so far… I LOVE… LOVE to hear from you… Thanks… and until next time… Toodles…


	9. Working Out The Logistics

**Chapter Eight Cullen's Eight Working Out The Logistics**

The next day on the casino floor of the M.G.M. Grand, Seth is sitting at a blackjack table. He spots a cash cart with security guards pushing it past tourists, past cocktail waitresses.

Edward laid out the logistical tasks. First was reconnaissance. "I want to know everything that's going on in all three casinos. From the rotation of the dealers to the path of every cash cart."

The same day in the break room at the Bellagio two security technicians were on a smoke break grumbling about their sex lives while Laurent sat innocently doing a crossword puzzle.

Previously during their logistics meeting, Edward had instructed, "I wanna know everything about every guard, every watcher, anyone with a security pass. I wanna know where they're from, what their nicknames are, how they take their coffee."

Taking a closer look, Laurent has scribbled a transcript of the technicians conversation on his crossword puzzle. As he glanced up, he took in the sight of an electronic keycard clipped to one tech's belt.

Later that same day on the floor of the Mirage Casino, an identical keycard is swiped through a keypad, its light flashing red to green, admitting a guard into an "Employees Only" doorway.

Quil and Embry have shadowed the guard here ,they note a sentry standing watch by the door as well as a security camera embedded in the ceiling above. It appears that no one walks through that portal unchecked.

Edward had also mandated, "Most of all, I want you guys to know these casinos. They were built as labyrinths, to keep people in. I want you guys to know the quick routes out."

Back to Quil and Embry, their job was done, and they start toward the casino's exit... in different directions. They began to argue, "The exit's that way." Quil stated.

Embry bristled, "No you moron, it's that way."

Meanwhile, on LAS VEGAS BOULEVARD just outside the three casino's with two dozen other tourists, Benjamin crosses the street and when he met a manhole cover he stopped and, extracting a small metal hook from his jacket, he removed it from its perch, so casual about the action that no passerby looked twice at him. He dropped into the hole, pulling the cover over him.

Moving onto the second task. Edward had previously spoke with Benjamin. "The second task is power. On the night of the fight, we're gonna throw the switch on sin city. Benjamin, it's your show."

Meanwhile, in the center of security, the eye in the sky of the Bellagio dozens of monitors manned by dozens of watchers canvas dozens of casino tables; only NASA's control rooms house more technology.

Apart from the fray, another bank of monitors manned by two watchers (let's call them, for no particular reason, FAT and SLIM) oversee a different section of the casino. The cage, its tunnels, the elevator, and the vault it leads to; everything, in fact, which Edwards team saw in the game room.

Flashback to the meeting at Rosalie's, Edward stated, "Our third task is surveillance. Casino security has an eye and ear on everything, so we'll want an eye and ear on them. James..."

Back to the task, James was in his luxury suite at the Bellagio. He had a set of schematics, which was a page of the set that Edward and Jasper "borrowed" from Kuehn & Associates. Edward and James are studying it.

"Well, it's not the least accessible system I've seen, but it's close. I don't suppose they have a closed-circuit feed I could tap into?" James had noted curiously.

Edward just shook his head, "No such luck."

"Then this is definitely a black bag job. Do they employ an in- house technician?" James asked.

Edward looked to Jasper who, behind them, tampers with James's audio-video setup that consisted of several portable monitors, a laptop and modem, telephone headset, etc.

Jasper held up two fingers. "And one of them is lonely."

Later that night at the Olympic Gardens Strip Club, there is a lap dance already in progress. A security Technician (one of the two Laurent eavesdropped onin the break room) shells out twenty bucks every three minutes for a dancer to grind her pelvis against his chest. While the Technician grins not-very-soberly and ogles her perfect breasts and paws at her midriff, the

Dancer secretly removes the keycard from his belt.

Looking at the technician the dancer ordered, "I'll be right back, honey. Don't move a muscle."

The tech was drunk and in love, "Depends on the muscle."

The dancer pouts flirtingly, as she does for every idiot who drops a line like that, then makes her way to where Jasper waits for her. When she slips him the keycard, he slips her a c-note.

"Thanks, Jessica. I'll have it back within the hour. Say hi to your Mom for me." Jasper said as he turned to leave.

"Say it yourself. She'll be onstage in five minutes." Jessica snapped, clearly jealous.

Later, back on the casino floor of the Bellagio, Quil was following a bunch of balloons - all congratulating "Happy Anniversary!" - as a delivery boy carries them through the casino, and just as he's passing an "Employees Only" door (complete with sentry and embedded ceiling camera)... he bumps into a TOURIST, and the balloons drift out of his hand and into the camera...

"Hey, watch it, bud." Quil turned to Embry who was posing as a tourist.

As the balloons fill the frame of one monitor, SLIM signals, "433, we have visual impairment on the east door camera."

The SENTRY (#433) hears this and spots the balloons covering the embedded camera and approaches the delivery boy (who by freak accident happens to be Embry)

The SENTRY addressed Quil, "Excuse me, sir, You're going to have to move your balloons."

The guys ignored the SENTRY. They were too busy picking a fight with each other.

Embry sneered at Quil, "Who you calling 'bud,' pal?"

Quil leered back, "Who you calling 'pal,' friend?"

"Who you calling 'friend'... and he can't think of another comeback so he reverts back to BUD."

And with the Sentry out of position, James who was dressed now in a technician's uniform, (don't worry about how he got it) goes quickly to the door and swipes the newly-acquired keycard and when it flashes red-to-green, and he enters.

He's in… Now in the cage hallway James takes a moment, his brow perspiring (he's in the lions' den now), then checks his palm. There in ballpoint is a diagram of the cage corridors.

As the balloons are removed from the camera, James now appears on the monitor of the Bellagio eye in the sky and, as nonchalantly as he can, he ambles down a hallway, then another, until he reaches an unmarked door next to the entrance to the security center. James swipes his keycard to enter into the circuitry room. There is a giant walk-in closet/switchboard full of wires, plugs, lights, etc. and James goes to work. He splices into all sorts of wires and lines and cables.

Meanwhile... back on the floor of the Ballagio Casino, by the cage door, Embry and Quil were nose-to-nose arguing and "accidentally on purpose" blocked the Sentry from getting to the balloons.

"You hear about this new medical discovery they made? It's called a 'sense of direction.' Apparently we're all supposed to have one." Quil quipped.

Embry chided, "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, balloon boy."

The SENTRY interrupted, "Gentlemen, gentlemen..."

Back in the circuitry room, James's work there was almost done. He clipped a small mechanism (known in his industry as a "spider" - it's small, black, antenna-less and hides in dark places) to a main conduit, then verifies a tiny receiver he holds is picking up the spider's feed. One last click into place and it causes a brief, unnoticed blip on Slim's monitors .

Back in James room, the spider transmits all the views of the cages onto the monitors upstairs. Edward and Jasper witness their appearance.

"Why do they paint hallways that color?" Edward mused.

"They say taupe is very soothing." Jasper shrugged.

Meanwhile, back in the cage, James steps outside. His job done, he exhales and wipes the sweat from his brow and checks his palm for directions and Whoops! His sweat just smeared the ballpoint map from his hand. He's flying blind. He looks left down a corridor, then right,

trying to remember which way he came from. He has no idea.

As Edward watched the monitor and seeing the expression on James face, "Uh-oh."

James was on the move, trying to find his way out. He takes a left and Whoops again! Here comes Fat, dead ahead. James has no recourse but to march right by him.

Fat nodded, "Hiya."

James responded, "Fine, thanks."

James continued on, and maybe for a second he thought he's in the clear, especially when he sees the exit looming ahead, but then Fat turns behind him and hails him back...

"Hey." Fat called out to James.

Meanwhile, back to the cage door, the Sentry outmaneuvers Quil and Embry and grabs the balloons himself. Quil quickly snatches them back...

"Hey... get your own damn balloons." Quil snapped at the Sentry.

Back in the hallway, James approaches the exit's keypad and swipes his keycard and the light does not flash red-to-green.

Fat was now on his tail. "Hey... You deaf?"

James looks to find out why it didn't work and realized that he swiped the wrong side of his keycard. He tries again. Red flashes to green. He pulls the door but Fat blocks it. James peers up, certain he's caught cold turkey and done for.

As Edward and Jasper simultaneously lean forward toward the monitor they held their breath.

"You dropped this." Fat held out James's receiver and drops it in his hand.

"Thanks man." James spewed and he was out of there.

Edward and Jasper exhale.

"Well! " Edward expelled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jasper rolled his eyes.

Looking at Jasper Edward said, "Now we are ready for the fourth task . "Construction"

The next day the gang met in a warehouse. They were hauling building materials - lumber, tools, paint, etc. - and Eric hauls three times his share, carrying objects on his head/shoulders/arms, a circus act in a hardware store.

"We need to build an exact, working replica of the Bellagio vault." Edward informed them.

"For practice?" Jasper asked amused.

"Something like that." Edward grinned.

As Seth hauled in materials, Edward took him aside. "Seth, the fifth task is intelligence. We need those codes from the only man who has all three."

"Jacob Black." Seth said.

"Learn to love his shadow." Edward advised.

Going back to the team, Edward announced, "Our sixth task will be transportation."

"Wait, wait, wait. All I get to do is watch him?" Seth was flustered. He was young and eager.

"For now. You gotta walk before you crawl." Edward replied.

Jasper frowned at Edward and corrected to Seth, "Reverse that."

Edward turned to Quil and Embry so back to the task at hand… number six on the task list is TRANSPORT.

A/N I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. Please let me hear from you as it gives me momentum to crank out updates even faster. I thank all my readers and those who have kindly reached out to let me know how you are enjoying the story so far… so please… don't stop…. Reaching out or reading that is… I'd love to know your thoughts on our Task Master … Stay Tuned.. Bella and Edward will be coming up soon…..


	10. Hidden Motives Exposed

**Chapter 10 - Cullen's Eight Hidden Motives Exposed**

Edward had mentioned it was time for the sixth task, "Transport."

Later that day, at BILLY WOLF'S VAN AND TRUCK DEALERSHIP Laurent was inside the showroom negotiating a deal with Billy.

Looking outside the window, Embry and Quil jump up and down on opposite bumpers of a van, testing its durability.

BILLY, was a Cal-Worthingtonesque redneck Native American car dealer, who was half-paying attention to Laurent. He was too busy fretting over Quil and Embry outside.

In his best let's close the deal tactics, Billy turned to Laurent and lamented, "I'm sorry. Eighteen-five each is the best offer I can make you."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. They are beautiful vans. I even think highly of that rusted out red 1958 Chevy Pick Up Truck you got over there. Well, I thank you for your time, Mister...?" Laurent smooshed. He was playing the part of a dandy to the hilt.

"Wolf. Billy Wolf.

"Yes, Wolf, like a Wer- oh… sorry, I like old silly stories!" Laurent choked out and he reached out to shake Billy's hand. "You know, you have lovely hands – do you moisturize?" Laurent gripped Billy's hand a little tighter.

"I'm sorry?" Billy was taken back just a little more than a tad.

Laurent was not letting go of the man's hand, the object now was to force Billy into lowering his price just to get Laurent out of his office.

"I swear by it. I try all sorts of lotions. I went through a fragrance-free period last year, but now I'm liking this new brand fortified with rose hip. My sister, you know, she uses the aloe vera with the sun screen built in." Laurent was nearly about to bust at his improve genius. If you could see the look on Billy Wolf's face… PRICELESS.

Stuggling to get his hand back, Billy started to panic. "Uh-huh. You said you'd be willing to pay in cash?"

"I did. You know, they say cinnamon is wonderful for your pores. Read that on the internet. And that ideally you should be wearing gloves to bed, but I find that would interfere with my social agenda. Problem is, I get a reaction to camphor so I can't use traditional remedies."

"If you could pay cash, I could probably drop the price a little. To, say, seventeen… (and Laurent squeezed a little harder) ..sixteen each.

Laurent smiled a big smile, "That would be lovely."

Back at the warehouse, Edward was overseeing the construction. Reviewing his list of tasks on his fingers, suspecting he's missed one. "Power, surveillance, transport…".

Rosalie asked Edward, "Anything I can do?"

Edward's eyes flash from Rosalie to Carlisle, behind him, dressed in his usual frumpy attire. THAT'S what he MISSED!"

Looking at Rosalie, "Get your purse."

Later, At Haberdashery, A tailor fits Carlisle for the finest suits Rosalie's money can buy. As Carlisle smoothed out a coat sleeve, "This is nice material."

"It's Armani, Carlisle." Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's very nice." Carlisle's not fooling anyone. He's scared, right down to his Florsheims.

Edward nodded to the tailor: "Give us a moment."

"Carlisle, you sure you're ready to do this?" Edward asked solemly.

Carlisle turned away, and when he faced Edward again, his entire aspect has changed. His features were now stone, his eyes were now icicles. "If you ever question me again, Edward, you won't wake up the following morning."

They exchanged a long, fierce glance and Carlisle's eyes never wavered.

"You're ready." Edward signals Rosalie, "Let's pay."

Immediately Carlisle slumps into his old self. To a mirror, he practices...

"Hello. My name is Mikhel Sheen…" this time a little deeper)… My name is Mikhel Sheen…

Inside the limo, Carlisle was dressed completely and immaculately now in Armani, with his hair slicked back, a brief moustache on his lip, and impenetrably dark glasses riding the bridge of his nose. He continues to practice, his accent even deeper now and specifying no geographic origin. It could be Scottish, could be Israeli.

"My name is Mikhel Sheen… My name is Mikhel Sheen." Carlisle continued to practice.

Edward passed him an envelope full of $100 bills. "There's a little over twenty grand there, Carlisle. Try to make it last."

Carlisle pats down his pockets for something he can't find. "You seen my..."

Edward handed Carlisle Rolaids, "Bought you a fresh roll."

The limo pulls to a stop, and outside there is a flurry of footsteps before Carlisle's door swings open, and Quil and Embry (both costumed as bodyguards) stand waiting for him.

"Mr. Sheen, we're here." Quil announced.

"Good luck, Mikhel." Edward patted Carlisle's shoulder.

Carlisle hesitated a moment, then he got out and turning back to look at Edward he gloated, "Luck is for losers."

Carlisle, as Mikhel Sheen, maked as low-profile an entrance into the Bellagio as he can with bodyguards preceding and trailing him. He approaches a V.I.P CONCIERGE.

The V.I.P. CONCIERGE greeted, "Good afternoon, sir. How can I be of service?"

"My name is Mikhel Sheen. I'd like a suite, please." Carlisle announced in a flawless accent.

"Do you have a reservation with us?" asked the concierge.

Carlisle took a long glare at him and answered, "I don't make reservations."

A longer glance at Mikhel's bodyguards tells the Concierge this is not a man to be denied. As he jumps to it.

Meanwhile, outside a restaurant's entrance, Jasper and Seth sit before two slot machines, idly dropping in quarters as they watch Carlisle receive the royal treatment.

Jasper turned to Seth, "Okay. Tell me about Black."

Seth sighed, "Well, the guy is a machine."

Seth paints the picture for Jasper eloquently. "JACOB BLACK emerges from a Town Car and, from his haircut to his smile to his pant-cuffs, he is effortless perfection. He is Vegas royalty, yet he denies eye contact to no man. He strides into his casino. He arrives at the Bellagio every day at two p.m. Same Town Car, same driver. He remembers every valet's name on the way in. Not bad for a guy worth three-quarters of a billion."

Jasper lets out a whistle.

"I watch him everyday. His offices are upstairs. He works hard, hits the lobby floor at seven on the nose. From a balcony, Black usually stands overlooking the casino floor. His CASINO MANAGER usually approaches and they confer. He usually spends three minutes on the floor with this guy." Seth stated.

Jasper asked, "What do they talk about?"

Seth pulled the handle on the slot, "All business. Black likes to know what's going on in his casinos. There's rarely an incident he doesn't know about or handle personally. Black knows how to work the room. He speaks Japanese to a High Roller, to a Swiss in German and he spends a few minutes gladhanding the high rollers."

Seth continued, "He's fluent in Spanish, German and Italian, and he's taking Japanese lessons, getting pretty good at it. He's out by seven-thirty, when an assistant hands him a black portfolio. Guess what is in that black portfolio… The contents are nothing less than that day's take and new security codes. Then he heads to the restaurant.

Jasper and Seth watch the entrance and no one enters.

"Give him another ten seconds." Seth whispered to Jasper.

Around the corner comes Black, carrying his black portfolio.

"As I said, the man is a machine." Seth smiled.

"And that portfolio contains the codes to all the cage doors?" Jasper inquired rhetorically.

"Two minutes after they've been changed, he's got 'em in hand." Seth quipped.

"I'll tell you something. You guys picked a helluva target. He is as smart and ruthless as they come. The last guy caught cheating here, Black not only sent him up for ten years, he got the bank to seize the guy's home and bankrupted the son of a bitch." Seth snorted.

"His brother-in-law's tractor dealership, I heard." Jasper nodded.

"He doesn't just go after your knees, he goes after your livelihood. And everyone-you-ever-met's livelihood." Seth shivered.

"You scared?" Jasper asked.

Seth glowered, "You suicidal?"

"Only in the morning. Now what?" Jasper asked.

Seth prepared to finish his report. Now comes the girl... if she comes

in after he does, that means they're in a snit."

"Where's she come from?" Jasper asked.

"The museum downstairs. She's the curator there. Wait... here she comes now. You'll like this." Seth said rubbing his hands together like an anxious little boy on Christmas morning.

Jasper turned to look and a beautiful woman, the very one Edward saw on Black's arm in the New York Times photo appears. Elegantly dressed, a knockout, she moved very much in her own private space. And Jasper's face just about drops at the sight of her.

"I don't know if we can use her yet. I haven't even caught her name." Seth mused.

"Bella." Jasper deadpanned.

"What?" Seth replied astonished.

Jasper was very certain about this. He was in fact very upset about this.

"Her name is Bella." Jasper solemly stated.

Back at the warehouse, construction continued into the wee hours a facsimile of the Bellagio vault sprouts into shape. James fixed a security camera in a corner, then matched its image (of Laurent staple-gunning floorboard into place) to a security tape of the real McCoy.

On the other side of the garage, Quil and Embry go to work on their newly-purchased vans, with wrenches and blow torches. Rosalie recognizes a gasket Embry handles.

"This looks familiar. Where'd you get this?" Rosalie asked.

Embry replied without a beat, "Off your Rolls."

Rosalie screamed, "Edward! Tell them not to touch my fucking Rolls!"

Overlooking the whole enterprise is Edward. He was grinning from ear to ear, happy in his work. He checks a stopwatch in his hand as the false top to the cash cart before him flies open, revealing Eric within, his arms, legs and torso folded into a three-by-four foot space. He whips an air hose from his mouth and inhales deeply. Edward checks his watch. "29:47. Everything okay in there?"

Eric responds and of course, Edward doesn't understand him. But Jasper does, appearing behind him.

"But what doesn't beat the shit out of being a circus performer?" Jasper smirked.

Edward turned to Jasper and he wore a very, very, very serious look on his face. Both decided to adjourn from the warehouse.

"What is it?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Tell me this isn't about HER. Or I'll walk off the job right now. Bella. She's with Jacob Black now. Tell me this isn't about screwing the guy who's screwing your wife." Jasper flushed and the air went out of his lungs in a whoosh.

"Ex-wife." Edward corrected.

"Tell me you prick." Jasper snapped.

"It's not. About that. Entirely." Edward hesitated. "You said you needed a reason. Well, this is mine. When we started in this business, we had three rules. We weren't gonna hurt anybody. We weren't gonna steal from anybody that didn't have it coming. And we were gonna play the game like we had nothing to lose. Well, I lost something. Someone. That's why I'm here." Edward ran his hand threw the mop on his head.

"Here's the problem Eddie boy, "We're stealing two things now. And when push comes to shove, if you can't have both, which are you gonna choose? And remember, Bella - doesn't divide eleven ways." Jasper spat.

"If things go to plan, I won't be the one who has to make that choice." Edward simply stated.

The two of them just stood quietly for a moment.

"How'd she look by the way? Bella?"

Jasper lowered his head, "I've seen her happier."

Meanwhile back at the Bellagio, there is a Picasso. Woman with Guitar.

"Radiant is the word. Absolutely radiant." Bella chanted.

The painting hung under a portrait lamp on a wall between a van Gogh and a Monet.

Bella and the seller were admiring it. A staff photographer and other personnel milled nearby. Off to the side, in a sharp blazer, Bella stood transfixed by the painting.

"He painted it in the summer of 1912, after the break-up with Fernande Olivier." Bella explained.

The seller replied, "She must have put him through hell."

"You can see the conflict. He makes her both erotic and grotesque. He's hopelessly drawn to her, and yet she drives him crazy."

The sellers aide checked his watch, "Mr. Armon has an early flight. Do you think Mr. Black will be late?"

"Mr. Black is never late." Bella smiled and she thought to herself, never late for anyone else but me.

Just then the double doors to the gallery swung open, and Jacob Black entered, right on time.

He is elegant, beaming, commanding. All that's missing is a blare of trumpets.

"Am I late?" Jacob asked with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Not at all, Mr. Black. Allow me to introduce to you Mr. Armon.

Jacob turned to greet Mr. Armon. "I apologize if I kept you. I had to iron out a few issues with my fight promoter. I gave him an unlimited budget, and he exceeded it."

"I understand it's going to be a hell of a fight." Armon smiled at Jacob.

"We hope so." Jacob answered.

Bella angled Jacob toward the painting. "Here it is."

Jacob moved toward the painting, and as he does he catches Bella in his glance, and his smile deepens. "Magnificent! I've been following her for fifteen years now. At last I've made her a home."

"All the arrangements and so forth?" Jacob motioned to Bella.

"Done. She's yours." Armon admitted frankly.

Jacob rebutted, "Not mine. She belongs to everyone who comes into my hotel. Isn't that right, Ms. Cullen?"

"Yes, Mr. Black." Bella confirmed.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Jacob asked Armon who suddenly looked confused as to the subject matter. Jacob quickly specified the painting.

"I can't be the only one who was after her." Jacob mused.

Armon let go a gust as he exhailed, "You're the only one who met my price."

"Ah, but this... You can't put a price on beauty. But I shouldn't philosophize. I own casinos, after all." Jacob grinned a self assured grin that went from ear to ear.

"Can we get a quick shot? Mr. Armon has a plane to catch." The aide interrupted.

"Of course, of course." Jacob replied.

Bella stepped back. She understood that she is not to be part of the photo.

Black and Armon posed together and Flash!

Armon and his aide exited while Jacob remained, enthralled by the painting. Bella appeared beside him.

"You like it?" Bella asked.

"I like that you like it." Jacob turned to face her as his face turned up in a scowl. "I have some bad news from the world of high fashion. It seems Mike Tyson will be wearing red on Saturday night. Red trunks with a white stripe." Jacob shook his head.

"Oh?" Bella replied.

"And you, as I recall, will be wearing a red Donna Karan? And when the TV cameras pick us up in the front row, that red dress..." Jacob said.

"I see." Bella replied coldly.

"He's a charming man, but no one's going to be watching him when they can make a study of you. I've asked Alice to find three or four things for you to try. I hope you're not too disappointed." Jacob cunningly supplied.

Bella was in fact very disappointed. The dress was stunning on her and she had spent hours in alterations, dieting and shopping relentlessly for accessories already. She didn't know if she was more disappointed over not being able to wear the Karan or over the fact that she had to endure more of Alice's shopping sprees. However, even though she was disappointed, she buries it. She's learned it's no use with Jacob.

"Are you sure?" Jacob seemed concerned on the surface.

Bella nodded and smiled faintly.

"I'll see you tonight." Jacob said.

Instinctively Bella leaned in to kiss him and he recoils ever so slightly.

"What? We're alone." Bella bleated out hurtfully.

He lets his eyes wander along the length of the ceiling, over all the eye-in-the-sky cameras hidden there. She follows his look.

"In my hotels, there's always someone watching." Jacob inferred but then he kissed her anyway.

"I'll see you tonight." Bella cooed.

Jacob glanced once more on the Picasso as he moved away. "Actually, I do like it."

Bella remained alone in the museum thinking, he's rich, he's handsome and wooing. She couldn't put her finger on it… but she was damn sure… she was NOT happy!


	11. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Chapter 11 – Cullen's Eight Fancy Meeting You Here!**

It was a beautiful evening in the desert oasis of Las Vegas. Edward was feeling confident and in his element as the game was now well underfoot.

In the high stakes rollers room the atmosphere was quiet, elegant and tense. There was one table operating in the corner and at it sat Carlisle, as Mikhel Sheen. He furtively peels at the roll of Rolaids and slips one in his mouth.

An Asian highroller looked at him and asked, "Weak stomach, Mr. Sheen?"

Carlisle's demeanor turned to stone cold power as he turned to the gentleman and cuttingly replied, "I don't believe in weakness. It costs too much. I don't believe in questions, either."

That shut the Asian High Roller up fast. Carlisle looks up from the table, just perceptibly, to spot Jacob Black, on his way in, right on schedule. He approaches the PIT BOSS by the entrance.

Jacob inquired, "Tommy, anything for me?"

"Mr. Sheen, Sir. Mikhel Sheen. In the third position. Wishes to speak with you privately."

"Who is he?" Jacob mused as he glanced over to see the man whom had requested an audience with him.

"Best I understand Sir, he's a Businessman of some kind, working mostly in Europe. He's very vague, but I asked around. Word is he deals primarily in arms. One of the biggest." Tommy reported, proud of himself for being on top of his job and hoping to impress Mr. Black. He was planning on asking for a promotion in a few months and this was just another building block.

"Sheen? Never heard of him." Jacob frowned.

"Yessir. That's why I don't doubt it." Tommy offered a small but demurred smile.

"He's staying here?" Jacob inquired.

"Checked in two nights ago, sir. He's in the Mirador suite."

"How's he doing?" Jacobs's eyes tightened in scrutiny.

"He's up sir. Almost to forty grand now." Tommy held a quick breath awaiting Jacobs response.

Jacob never flinched as he knew he couldn't duck out of this, "Well, Good for him!"

Meanwhile….

In the Picasso Restaurant Bella Cullen sits in a booth and sips at a glass of wine while she awaits Jacob to join her for dinner. She was elegantly dressed in a sequined little black strapless number that accented her every curve. Her mahogany tresses were loosely gathered at the nape of her neck and hung midways down her back. She was impeccable, a very pretty woman indeed. She checked her watch and Jacob is late or very close to being so... .. when all of a sudden a pair of hands slips over her shoulders and starts to caress her arms.

Without even looking up, "You're thirty seconds late. I was about to send out a search party…" and as the hand on her arm slid down lower, she glanced and recognized that hand and sirens, bells and alarms went off all through her body. She turned stunned and shocked, "Edward!"

Edward just stood there towering over her grinning from ear to ear. The very same lopsided grin that he knew made her go weak in the knees.

"Hello, Bella." Edward's voice crooned.

Bella as thrilled and petrified to see him, but as thrilled as she was, it was overshadowed by her outrage. "What are you doing here?"

Edward cocked his head to the side as he intently examined her, nearly undressing her with his eyes, "I'm out. I made early parole for being a model prisoner. I charmed the pants off the parole board and well… here I am!"

"So what do you want me to do Edward? Applaud? Well… You're out. Good for you." Bella seethed as she caught a locket of hair in her finger and began to twirl it. It was a nervous fidgeting habit she had.

"Yes, I'm finally out of prison. One day I went for cigarettes and never came back. You must have noticed I stopped calling and begging you to come home to me." Edward said as he moved to sit down next to her.

"Don't. Please. Don't sit Edward." Bella sternly addressed.

Edward didn't pay her any attention. He sat down anyway. "They said I'd paid my debt to society. I guess I am debt free now."

Bella scoffed, "Funny, I never got a check."

Edward turned up the heat and his smile deepened while Bella could only stare daggers into his chest.

Bella and Edward both spoke at the same time. Bella said, "You can't stay." Edward said, "It's good to see you."

Edward glanced down at Bella's hand lying on the table. How he longed to feel her touch. He imagined her taking his face between those two precious instruments of love guilded with ten wonderfully talented fingers and just then he noticed, "You're not wearing your ring."

Without missing a beat, Bella took another sip of wine, "I sold it. And I don't have a husband. Or didn't you get the papers?"

Edward tried to maintain a pleasant disposition, "Yes, my last day on the inside."

"Well Good… I told you I'd write." Bella flatly deadpanned.

Edward couldn't contain himself any longer. He reached his hand, the one with his wedding band and he reached to take her ringless hand in his, but she removed it from the table.

"Edward. Go. Now. Before..." Bella let go in a whoosh of breath.

"Why? Jacob?" Edward inferred.

Bella froze. Edward knew. Her expression is horrified.

"It's okay." Edward responded. He turned to the waiter and held up his fingers demonstrating one large wiskey and then he showed one small wiskey.

"Edward…" Bella said frustrated and anxious.

"You're doing a great job curating the museum. I'm really very proud of you. You have such exquisite taste and such a talent and love for the arts." Edward poured on thickly.

She sighed, exasperated but couldn't find the words to rebut his declarations.

"The Vermeer is quite good. Simple but vibrant. Although his work definitely fell off as he got older."

"Remind you of anyone?" Bella quipped.

"And I still get Monet and Manet confused. Which one married his mistress?" Edward engaged.

"Monet." Bella flatly replied.

"Right. Manet was the one who had syphilis." Edward chortled.

"And.. They also painted occasionally." Bella remarked.

"You don't know how many times I played this conversation out in my head the last two years." Edward sighed and genuinely looked deeply into her eyes searching for anything remotely comforting there.

"Did it always go this poorly?" Bella couldn't understand where this quick sharp wit was coming from. She usually isn't this quick on her feet, but Edward brings it out in her.

"Yes." Edward ran a hand through his hair admittedly.

"Sounds frustrating." Bella offered.

"Bella Love, You were never easy. Okay. I'll make this quick. I came here for you. I'm gonna get on with my life, and I want you with me." Edward confessed.

"You're a thief and a liar Edward. I don't want any part of that ever again." Bella flatly hurled.

"I only lied about being a thief. But I don't do that anymore." Edward stated.

"Steal?" Bella redirected.

"Lie." Edward clarified.

"Well for your information, I'm with someone now who doesn't have to make that kind of distinction." Bella hoped she was convincing and she suspected her cut would go deep.

"No, you're right. He's very clear on both." Edward bristled just a bit.

"Nice. Work on that for two years, too?" Bella sarcastically replied.

"Nah, just a year and a half." Edward smiled at her and he saw just a faint hint that he might just be getting to her.

Bella offered a light smile. "Do you know what your problem is?"

Edward took a sip of his whiskey, "I only have one?"

"You've met too many people like you. I'm with Jacob now." Bella remarked without any influx in her voice.

"Bella, Are you happy? Does he make you laugh?" Edward inquired as he let his chin rest on his hand and he leaned into her for an answer.

"He doesn't make me cry." Was all Bella could honestly answer.

Meanwhile back to the High Rollers Room…

Carlisle bets heavily for the bank and Jacob approaches, stands off to the right, watching.

The Asian High Roller said to Carlisle noticing his heavy bet, "You don't want to get in the hole too heavy to this Jacob. A friend of mine once borrowed a hundred g's from the guy. Two months went by, Jacob hadn't heard from him, he calls my friend up, asks 'Where's my money?' I'll get to it when I get to it,' my friend says. Half hour later Jacob's in my friend's hotel room, dangling him off his 10th floor balcony by his feet. 'You gonna get to it now?' And the high roller turns over a nine and Carlisle wins.

Laurent announced, "Bank wins - natural nine." And Jacob stepped forward.

The Asian highroller turned, "Hiya Jacob."

"Mr. Yomishi. How's everything?" Jacob smiled and shook his hand.

Yomishi answered, "Eh. They put too much grenadine in my Shirley Temple."

"And here I thought you were drinking vodka." Jacob turned his attention to Carlisle, "Mr. Sheen."

"Mr. Black. I recognize you from the TV. You know, nine casinos out of ten, owner comes up in the middle of the hand to ask me what I want. I respect your waiting." Carlisle replied.

"You're the guest, sir." Jacob smiled.

"And I have to impose on your hospitality. Can you sit in for a hand?" Carlisle smoosed.

"I'd love to, Mr. Sheen, but the gaming board would feed me to the wolves." Jacob answered.

"That's a shame. You're the king of Vegas and you have to play craps in the alley." Carlisle was in his element tonight.

"No shame at all. Reminds me of my youth. I used to shoot craps down on a reservation called LaPush." Jacob grinned.

Jacob and Carlisle were huddled in a corner. "The fight is Saturday, is it not?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes. I can get you seats..." Jacob offered.

"No, no. Hand-to-hand combat doesn't interest me. I have a package arriving here Saturday evening. A black briefcase, standard size, the contents of which are very valuable to me." Carlisle replied.

Jacob smiled, " I'd be happy to put it in the house safe for you."

"The house safe is for brandy and grandmother's pearls. I'm afraid I need something more secure." Carlisle baited.

"I can assure you, the house safe is utterly..." Jacob stopped his sentence. Something in the look that Carlisle was wearing stopped him cold.

"I can assure you, Mr. Black, your generosity in this matter will not go overlooked. Now: what can you offer me besides the safe?" Carlisle asked.

Right now, Carlisle's eyes are pure steel: he is not a man familiar with being denied. And Jacob recognizes that fact.

Meanwhile…. Back in the Picasso Restaurant of the Bellagio…

"See, the kind of people you steal things from, they have insurance to compensate them. They get made whole again. I had to leave Washington State to get away from what happened. How do I get my five years back, Edward?" Bella glared coldly at him, her heart demanding an answer.

Sadly Edward looked into her eyes. "You can't baby. But what you can do is not throw away another five years."

"You don't know anything about…" Bella snorted.

Edward leaned closer in, "Listen, you don't love me anymore, you want to make a life with someone else? Fine, I'll have to live with that. But not him."

"Spoken like a true ex-husband." Bella admonished.

"I'm not joking, Bella." Edward sternly stated.

"And I'm not laughing." Bella quipped. "Besides, you have to admit there's a conflict of interest when you give me advice about my love life."

Edward exhales and leans back. "Yes. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

Bella looks at him, and maybe part of her knows that he isn't wrong. She looks down at his ring, somewhat wistful. Edward noticed her looking at it.

"Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?" Bella asked almost nostalgically.

"Yes, you said that I'd better know what I was doing." Edward remembered.

"And now? Do you? Now? Because - truly - you should walk out the door if you don't." Bella replied.

"I know what I'm doing." Edward replied.

Just then Jacob walked up behind Edward, "What are you doing?" Jacob was hovering over them, fresh from his meeting with Carlisle.

"Catching up for old times sake." Edward turned to reply to Jacob.

Bella turned to see Jacob, "Jacob, meet my ex-husband..."

"Edward Cullen." He said as he extended his hand for a shake.

Jacob took Edwards hand, "Mr. Cullen." Then he turned to Bella, "Forgive me my dear for being late. A guest required my attention."

"Edward was just walking through the restaurant and spotted me." Bella told Jacob.

"Is that right?" Jacob looked amused.

"I was shocked myself. Imagine the odds." Edward smiled.

Jacob laughed in agreement, "Of all the gin joints in all the world… You've been in prison until recently, isn't that right? How does it feel to be out?"

Edward scratched his chin and stretched his face, "About the same. Everything you want is still on the other side."

"There's the human condition for you." Jacob rebuffed.

"Jacob, Edward was just about to..." Bella cut in.

Edward caught his que, "I just wanted to say hello. For old time's sake."

"Please stay and finish your drink if you like." Jacobs refined demeanor was unruffled.

"He can't." Bella quickly added. Simultaneously Edward replied, "I can't."

Bella and Edward caught each other's eye for a moment. It was an old habit. They often thought on the same wavelength and finished each other's sentences, or said the same thing at the same time.

There was an awkward moment of silence and then Jacob takes Bella's hand in his.

"Well, then I don't imagine we'll be seeing you again, Mr. Cullen." Jacobs tone held an underlying threat.

"You never know." Edward replied.

"I know everything that happens in my hotels." Jacob overconfidently replied.

"So I should put those towels back?" Edward laughed.

"The towels you can keep." Jacob snickered.

Edward stood and smiled warmly at Bella. "Good seeing you again, Bella."

"Take care, Edward." She wished him farewell, knowing good and well, this would not be the last time she would see Edward Cullen and a part of her desperately hoped she would see him again, and very soon.

As Edward left, Bella turned to Jacob, "I'm sorry."

Faster than lighting, Jacob shot "Don't be."

XXXXX

A/N I know it's been longer than I had hoped to get this chapter finished. I hope to work on others upcoming more frequently. As I said, when I hear from my readers… it gives me encouragement to work more rapidly. I hope you enjoyed… and please… take just a moment to offer a quick or indepth review to let me know how you are liking the story so far.

PLEASE REVIEW….. IT MAKES MY DAY TO HEAR FROM YOU…..


	12. Beauty and The Beast

**Chapter Twelve – Cullen's Eight Beauty and The Beast**

It was there. He was sure of it. He had seen the mist filling her eyes and now for the first time in a long time Edward was utterly and completely consumed with joy. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he definitely DID have a fighting chance to win her back. At this … he would refuse failure.

As Edward exited the restaurant, he began snapping his fingers and stepping lightly to a rhythm no one else heard, but it pulsed like liquid oxygen in his head. It was a song that he and Bella had adopted as one of "their" favorites when they first heard it on their honeymoon. It had a snappy happy light move your feet to the beat …

Dreamed last night about a time and place…

Where from our troubles we had escaped….

I held your hand and I felt complete….

As you turned and said to me…

From now on… From now on…. You and me… we will be…

Meanwhile Back in the Picasso Restaurant…

Just as Jacob and Bella had settled into light conversation and their meal, The Maitre D' approached Jacob. "Mr. Black, please pardon my intrusion but you have an urgent call on the secure line from the Governor concerning his arrival this evening."

Jacob looked apologetically at Bella as he lightly dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "Darling, I'm so sorry, if you will excuse me." Jacob stood and followed the Maître D' to take the phone call in private.

Once again, Bella found herself sitting alone in a crowded restaurant, but this time her mood is different. She's been too affected from Edward's impromptu appearance to sulk over being left alone.

She became deeply reflective and she absentmindedly allowed her fingers to reach out and take his glass of whiskey. Her finger tips gently began to trace over the rim of the glass that had been pressed against Edward's lips only minutes ago. She shut her eyes and without thinking about what she was doing, she brought her fingers to her lips … Searching…. Wishing….. _STOP THIS_… She demanded of herself. He's trouble with a capital T and I'm done with that chapter of my life. Or was she?

Bella's inner dialogue was all over the place. Was she pissed that Edward had the nerve to show his face after all that he had put her through or was she happy to see him? She felt like a laundry machine on the wishy washy cycle before she finally decided it was a little of both.

She decided to finish both glasses of whiskey, her wine and her veal. Jacob had been gone for at least twenty minutes at this point and Bella was ready to go. She looked around for Jacob and there was no sign of him.

She pondered if she should wait for his return or just leave and go up to the Penthouse? It was hard to gauge Jacob's mood swings. Bella drummed her fingers on the table mindlessly while her eyes eagerly searched for Jacob to reemerge on the scene. With her elbow propped on the table, bored, she turned her hand to examine her finger nails and as she did, she realized that she still had a faint indentation around the finger next to her pinky on her left hand.

She smiled to herself thinking about the fact that Edward still wore his wedding band. She mulled it over when suddenly it hit her like a light bulb and Bella's face burst into flames. It was something she hadn't given much thought to, but it now stuck out like a sore thumb. She had been with Jacob nearly two years and in all that time, her finger… the one with an indentation.. remained ringless. It was a disturbing revelation that she couldn't just simply dismiss.

Far enough away in the corner at a small table for two, sat one Seth Clearwater chewing on a cut of the most mouthwatering prime rib he had ever tasted. He kept a watchful eye on Bella. He was curious as to how Jasper knew her and he figured she was worth observation. He was even more curious than surprised when Edward showed up and by the fact that he seemed to know her quite well also.

Another ten minutes passed and Jacob had not returned. Bella decided to go up to the Penthouse to retire early. She was emotionally drained and the last thing she cared about at that moment was wasting her precious time fretting over whether he would be pleased or pissed.

Bella laid her napkin across her plate and she stood to leave the restaurant. Ever aware that there were always eyes on her every movement, she left word with Pierre that should Mr. Black return and inquire as to her whereabouts, she was retiring to the Penthouse.

Seth finished his meal and decided to get back to the warehouse and hopefully get some answers.

Bella's long legs glided across the carpets with the grace of a swan. As she stood in the corridor awaiting her elevator, she caught her reflection in the mirrored doors. There stood a dark haired beauty, with strikingly gorgeous features, adorned from head to toe in the finest that Jacob's money could buy. How had she gotten here? It seemed like another life time ago.

Where his hands had touched her shoulders, she could still faintly smell his cologne. It was her favorite, Polo Black. It had been a very long time since she had breathed his scent. She wondered why she hadn't picked up on it the minute he stood behind her.

As the doors to the elevator opened, Bella stepped in and she stared blankly at the numbers clicking by as she shot up to the top floor. When she arrived and the doors opened, she stepped into the lavishly decorated suite and looked around as if she had never really seen it before.

She lived in a fucking hotel room, albeit an ostentatious suite fit for royalty. Never the less it was nothing more than just a hotel room over a gambling casino. She walked over to the wall facing her, sheer glass ceiling to floor overlooking the neon city that never sleeps. It was beautiful, but it's beauty had lost it's luster. What was she doing?

She threw her wrap across an accent chair and walked over to the wet bar and poured herself a glass of Pinot Grigio and walked out to the balcony and starred off into space. She and Edward had a home once. A beautiful estate where she had planned on raising children. (She stopped and wiped a small tear from her eye). She wondered how a girl that once loved digging in the dirt and planting annuals and herb gardens had walked away from all that and welcomed cold hard concrete with open arms.

What was Edward doing here? She was sure he was up to no good. After all, once a thief always a thief. She took the last sip of her wine and returned to refill it while she slid off her Stuart Weitzman slings adored with genuine onyx stones affixed to the straps. She walked barefooted to the master suite, slings and wine in tow.

She placed her shoes on the elevated stand where the maids would return them to their rightful place inside a closet that was larger in square footage than a modest sized home. She unzipped the sequined black little number and let it fall to the floor and pool at her feet. She stepped over it, leaving it right where it sat, knowing fully good and well that if Jacob saw her Dior treated with such a lack of care, he was sure to be well... displeased to say the very least.

She glanced at her bare bodied reflection in the full length mirror still cupping her glass of wine. She eyed herself as she took a sip and smirked as she spun on her heel and headed for the master bath chambers.

When she entered, she shut the double French doors behind her and sat her glass down on the vanity. All she had to do was speak, the room was programmed to respond to her voice.

"Spa Run". And the large roman bath automatically plugged and water poured into its basin from four waterfall faucets. The water temperature was preprogrammed to Bella's suiting and would fill to exactly two hundred and fifty gallons of hot steaming water.

"Debussy le mer nocturnes". And the rich warmth of music surrounded her. Programmed to respond with a soothing volume that would melt her stress away.

Bella laughed aloud, alone. The sound was empty and hollow within the wall of her private bath chambers. It was a scoffing laugh, directed mainly at what had become of her. She uttered aloud, "No… Fuck You Sir!" And she stepped into the depths of the pooling spa.

"Jets Pulse". And the jets of the spa roared to life pulsing over her skin. She laid back with her head against the pillow that had been custom tailored to cradle her neck. "Drink". And a tile panel slid back to release a hydraulic lift that presented itself a bottle of Pinot Grigio and a glass from a built in chiller. She poured herself another glass of cold wine and pressed it to her perspired forehead then lowered it to her lips and took a large sip. Needless to say, Bella was filled with liquid bravery.

Letting the steam fill her nostrils, her lungs drew in a deep breath of air. Freesia and Strawberries, her favorite. The spa was of course programmed to dispense the exact amount of bath oils mixed to deliver an intoxicating aroma that pleased Bella's senses.

She let her mind wander and she began to relax. Bella wanted to feel the pulse of water more powerfully so she shifted sideways and raised her legs to let her feet rest on the tiled ledge of the spa. She shifted her hips and raised her pelvis only a bit and ah….. there. As the force of the water pulsed over her magic button she began to rock her bottom back and forth. She threw her head back and gave in to the sensations rocketing through her. If there was one thing she was particularly thankful for … it was water pressure! As the mindblowing waves shook her core, she shut her eyes and was reminded of the third night of her honeymoon with Edward.

_It was nearing twilight as they ventured through the lush vegetation to reach their destination __Trafalgar Falls__. It was a one hundred forty foot waterfall located on a volcanic cliff on the Dominican Isle. It pooled into a natural hot spring and it was one of the most breath taking sights she or Edward had ever seen._

_Bella and Edward removed their hiking threads and ventured into the springs to skinny dip. The sky above had turned to rich lavender and they frolicked in their own private paradise beneath the rush of water. Cold falls and hot springs – what a sensory rush she had felt. Edward had cradled her head and shoulders while she leaned back and let the waterfall pound it's full force of pressure over her delicate and most sensitive button. The orgasm shook her more forcefully than any other she had ever experienced. Edward pulled her into his arms, "Oh my that could become addictive." She had told him. _

CRACK! CRACK! The leather strap slapped Jacobs palm twice.

Bella's eyes shot open immediately. He was standing over her with a not so pleased smirk on his face. 


	13. A Deeper Probe

**Intermission – Message from Sheryl's Sphere…**

I hope you aren't disappointed… but I felt some explanations were in order.

Chapter 13 is coming to you quickly and the roller coaster paced action will be upon us – but I wanted to take a brief intermission to personally thank each and every reader for taking the time to even read something that I have written. (Albeit a Twilighted version of O11.) Even more so to reach out and tell me so.

I deeply appreciate all the words of encouragement and even the candid words of criticism. It helps me be on my toes to deliver to my audience a read worthy of your valuable time.

For those of you who have voiced a concern over where Bella's and Jacob's relationship is headed or has already headed… I want to calm your fears. The story is NOT about to go SOUTH. This story is about Edward's love for Bella and his lucratively planned RESCUE MISSION.

So… for the sake of an even deeper peek into the "whys"… I felt some explanation to differentiate between O11 and Cullen's Eight might be of interest to you as you journey through the story with me…

First I needed my readers to understand how such a deep bond between Edward and Bella could ever have gotten so badly broken to begin with. I believe that "Worse Than A Greek Tragedy" developed the back story to answer a lot of "why's". Is it believable? I think so in this world. The kind of people that Edward associates with in his line of _**business ,**_ lends a lot of credibility that a rogue comrade would be capable of double crossing him to take and hurt the one thing that matters most in the world to Edward… his Bella. And… Bella would have had to suffer something masterfully devastating for her to ever desire to be rid of her Edward. The events that took place were horrible, but I believe for a powerful soul connected love like Edward and Bella share… it would have to be horrible. This is something that O11 never explored… you only surmised that "Tess" found out about his "line of work" prior to the Incan Mask Heist and she left him before that plan got underfoot. Also… Stephanie Meyer created an Everlasting Deep Bond and Love between Edward and Bella… this is something that was never illustrated in O11. Therefore, "Tess" could leave "Danny" and walk away … with a whole lot less drama … merely her discovery that she had been lied to. That alone would never had been enough for Bella to leave Edward… Not in a million years.

Bella is a well developed character who once she has made up her mind… she sticks to it. So… as much as it sticks a craw in my gut to see her with Jacob, IF I'm ever going to get her out of there… There has to be equally horrible things going on for her to just walk away from Jacob. Wouldn't you agree? In O11, "Tess" merely only had to see and hear for herself how little she meant to Terry for her to leave him in the end. I believe O11 never developed her. You saw minor glimpses or her dissatisfaction with their relationship, but it made her seem somewhat shallow in many respects. In this story… I want you to truly see the inner mechanics going on inside her head as the rescue mission plays itself out. I felt it important that you feel her turmoil enough to understand that just seeing and hearing for her own self was merely the straw that broke the camel's back and not the entire enchilada. O11 could have been a great romance and action drama… but it failed to develop how deeply Tess and Danny were even connected from the start. The story glossed over the romance and emphasized the action drama. Something I felt was in dire need of correction in Cullen's Eight. I believe that a great romance suffering a lot of angst together with the action thriller makes the story an even better read… (let me know if you agree or disagree).

I felt closure with O11 ending, but I believe it could have been better. The goons that followed them allowed for a sequel in O11. I really don't know if I want to do the sequel at all...

Some of you have expressed you would like to see Jacob get what's coming to him… and ya know what? I think Edward and Jasper think the same way… so will I twist the story some more to develop it… You betcha… and will the ending be the exact same as O11… NOT A CHANCE… this is my baby to rock and it's going to give you EVERYTHING YOU WANT in a Bella Edward Fanfic Read… It's raining Lemons.. Halleluiah…

So now that we have this out of the way… BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM… COMING UP… CHAPTER 13… POSTING WITHIN NEXT 24 HOURS! LOVE YOU GUYS… please keep pushing forward by letting me hear from you and if you wouldn't mind… get the word out for others to read as well… I think it's a great read… even if I do say so myself.. and believe me.. I do read my own writing (sometimes I cringe – sometimes I go.. WOW, I wrote that?"

See ya back in VEGAS BABY…


	14. Countdown To Fight Night

**Chapter 13 Cullen's Eight Countdown to Fight Night**

Inside Benjamin's hotel room, nobody lights a match, this place is a powder keg. Benjamin sits on his bed, surrounded by combustibles, whittling and polishing a plastic explosive into an emerald shape. There's a KNOCK at the door...

"House cleaning." A maid announces.

Benjamin's eyes never left his work, "Just jumping into the shower doll, can you come back later?"

The maid moves on and on the TV screen, a reporter broadcasts live…

"We're here at the historic Paradiso Hotel and Casino, once the prize resort of Las Vegas, now seconds away from demolition." Just down the block from the Jacob Black Trinity stands (for a few remaining moments) the edifice of the Paradiso, Rosalie Hale's bankrupted hotel-casino.

A crowd gathered to witness its destruction. Jacob Black, for one, his finger on the button and his face in the spotlight; Bella another, standing nearby her guy, and too hidden within the masses, eyes fixed on his ex; and Seth, who keeps a steady bead on Edward.

The reporter announced, "And here's Rosalie Hale, former owner of the Paradiso, come to bid farewell to her fabled resort and wish Jacob Black all the best with his future plans for the property."

Jacob greets Rosalie before the TV cameras and newspaper reporters, and everyone's smiling and shaking hands, but behind those smiles and under their breaths…

"Good to see you." Jacob whispered to Rosalie.

"Go shit in your mouth you ass." Rosalie gritted through her teeth.

Bella's eyes were roaming the crowd – and she finds a pair of eyes staring back at her. She and Edward held each other's glance for longer than a moment and Seth and Jacob both noticed before he turned away to put on his public smile.

Jacob steps up to the podium alongside MIKE TYSON and LENNOX LEWIS, and together they all put their hands on "the plunger" and Jacob leans into a microphone...

"I hope there's as much dynamite in the Paradiso as there will be in this Saturday's fight!"

Then WHOOMPH - the PLUNGER came down and – write your own onomatopoeia here - the PARADISO IMPLODES and Rosalie wipes a tear from her eye. "G'bye, baby."

During the implosion, back in Benjamin's room, as the Paradiso crumbles outside his window, the lights and TV in his room flicker and go out. "Shit!" And Benjamin scrambled out the door, making sure to post his "DO NOT DISTURB Sign".

Now later that night, Jasper tells the gang, "Saturday day is yours. Do whatever you like with it."

Inside the game room at Rosalie's house, from above, slowly descending were all of the team members except for Benjamin. They surround the model of the three casinos. Jasper leads everyone in a run-down of the heist.

"Call is at five-thirty. Makeup and costume. Saul's package arrives at seven-fifteen, and Seth grabs our codes. All goes well there and we're a go. Seven-thirty Quil and Embry deliver Eric and we're committed. From that point, we have thirty minutes to blow the power or he suffocates." Jasper explained.

Flash forward to a continuation of the run-down, we are in the warehouse with the full scale mock-up of the vault and a dress rehearsal.

"Once the electricity goes, all entry points to the vault and its elevator will automatically lock down for two minutes. That's when we make our move. Two guards will wheel in a cash cart and leave it in the vault's center and march out again, closing the thick metal door behind them. When the vault LOCKS CLICK... just above the cash cart there is silence for a spell, the lights flicker out, then the false top of the cart springs open, revealing Eric within, folded neatly." Jasper looks around to note everyone's faces and checks for comprehension and affirmative nods.

Eric inhales deeply, then slowly unspools himself from the cash cart until, at last, he crouches atop it. He takes in the room: vacant and silent. Except for Jasper, who walks right by him, incongruously. "Okay: they've put you in the middle of the room, far from everything. You have to get from here to the door without touching the floor. What do you do?" Jasper asks Eric.

The Bellagio vault has been fully reproduced here, and what we're going through is a trial run. Embry and Quil are in guard costumes, Benjamin is watching the dress rehearsal from offstage.

"Fin says he shorts it." Laurent wages.

James spat and retorted, "Make it a sawbuck."

From a dead squat, Eric leaps, hands first, from the cash cart to a ledge five yards away, and grips it safely with both hands without touching the floor. From this position, he'll inch his way to a counter, then, to the door.

Laurent pays up. Behind him, a DOOR SLAMMED, and he turned to see Benjamin, at last. Sniffing the air, he double-takes. Benjamin is covered head-to-toe in sewage.

"We're in deep shit." Benjamin announced.

Seth hoses Benjamin off, his accent angry and thick as he spits out water and the story of his afternoon and if nobody understands a word he's saying, that's okay. "The damn demo crew didn't use a coaxial lynch to back the mainline! Onioned the mainframe couplet!"

Rosalie leans into James and asks, "You understand any of this?"

James looks at her, "I'll explain later."

"Blew the backup grid one by one! Like dominoes!" Benjamin spat.

Edward looked disgusted, he hardly understands any of this either, "Benjamin, What happened?"

Earlier today a cabal of city engineers investigated subterranean fuse boxes, and Benjamin tailed them, hiding near a waterfall of effluent. "They did exactly what I planned to do. Only they did it by accident. Now they know their weakness. And they're fixing it."

After his impromptu shower, Benjamin towels off his hair.

Edward pressed, "So?"

"So unless we decide to do this job in Reno, we're screwed." Benjamin delivered his blow.

Edward stood and paced very frustrated. He's come too far for things to go awry now.

Jasper interjected, "We could…"

Edward stopped him mid sentence, " By Tomorrow?"

Edward keeps pacing; Jasper hangs his head and thinks while Benjamin dries his hair and an idea occurs to him. "We could use a pinch."

Edward stops pacing and Jasper looks up. Edward asked, "What - is a pinch?"

"A pinch is the equivalent of a cardiac arrest for any broad-band electrical circuitry. Or better yet, a pinch is a bomb... but without the bomb. Every time a nuclear weapon detonates, it unleashes an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any power source within its vicinity. That tends not to matter in most cases because the nuclear weapon destroys everything you might need power for anyway. Now a pinch creates a similar electromagnetic pulse, but without the headache of mass destruction and death. So instead of Hiroshima, you get the Seventeenth Century." Benjamin explained as if he were talking to a bunch of third graders.

Jasper asks, "For how long?"

Benjamin smiles, "About ten seconds."

Edward was nearly out of breath, "Could a pinch take out the power of an entire city? Like, I don't …"

"Las Vegas?" Benjamin finished. "Yes, but there is only one pinch in the world big enough to handle it."

Edward and Jasper trade a look and they have their answer.

"Where?" Edward asks.

"Pasadena." Benjamin said bashfully.

Later that same night, headlights hit a sign: "Cal Tech. HIGH-SECURITY AREA. KEEP OUT." A white van shoots past it.

Embry and Quil man the front seats as Edward, Benjamin, Eric and Seth huddle in the back. Benjamin and Eric both prepare equipment for their raid. Hooks and rope for Eric, a small blowtorch and a drill for Benjamin.

Edward spoke to both Benjamin and Eric, "You two ready?"

They both nodded and, with Edward, start out the van's rear door. Seth starts to follow but...

Edward turned and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Seth replied, "Coming with you."

Edward smiles and shakes his head no.

Seth was furious, "But…"

The van door slams shut right in his face.

Outside the laboratory at a perimeter door, Edward picks a lock, then he, Eric and Benjamin disappear into the lab's interior.

Seth twiddles his thumbs, tired of being seated at the kids' table. Meanwhile, up front, another Mensa meeting has been called to order...

Quil looked at Embry, "Are you a man?"

Embry raised his eyebrows and replied, "Yes."

Quil dug again, "Are you alive?"

Embry replied, "No."

Quil guessed, "You're a Vampire!"

"Shit… you win again… Okay it's your turn." Embry balked.

So a little while later and a new game, Quill asked Embry, "Co-sign squared over .0455."

"No. Co-sign squared over .0415." Embry corrected.

".04-five-five." Quill answered.

"One-five." Embry disagreed.

"You're so wrong." Quil whinned.

Embry was infuriated, "You don't know your string theory, bitch."

Later after a spell of silence...

"Emily told me she loves me more." Embry taunted.

"So, my Mom told me that your Mom named you after some stupid soap opera star."

"Did not." Embry hissed.

"Did too." Quill teased.

"Stop it! Fuck, both you shut the fuck up." Seth barked.

Quil turned to look at Seth, "Make me bitch."

Embry looked at Quil, "Stop it."

"Make me little bitch." Embry jaunted.

The next thing you know, Quil and Embry broke out into a wrestling match. Seth had just about enough and he sneaks out the van's back door without them hearing him.

Seth sulked along the laboratory's perimeter and he finds the door Edward pick-locked, and disappears inside. A moment passes. And the next door opens, and Edward, Benjamin, and Eric appear, pinch in hand - they've succeeded. They weave a path to the van...

Embry and Quil were still wrestling as the trio appear. Edward, Benjamin and Eric pile in the back...

Edward announced, "We got it. Let's go."

Embry floors it, and they're off.

Quill yells, "Wait a minute."

Embry brakes, and they're not prepared. Everyone jolts forward, bumping and banging.

"Shit, where's Seth?" Edward spat.

Everyone realized at that moment that Seth was not there.

Just then, SIRENS and ALARMS and lights come to life. Uh-oh.

Edward spins to look out the back of the van, Benjamin by his side. His eyes scan the compound, then Edward spotted him, "There he is."

Out of the lab, and its beveled-glass stairwell. Seth scrambles up its steps, a flight ahead of a duo of chasing guards. As he ascends – on the other side of the building, two more guards arriving on the roof are moving toward the staircase. "Shit, Seth will be trapped." Edward spat under his breath.

Edward, Benjamin, and Eric squat side-by-side-by-side, watching all this. Eric makes a colorful observation about Seth's predicament and of course, no one understands it.

"One of us should help him." Quill shouted just above a whisper.

Benjamin responded and he echoed Edwards thoughts, "Then there'll be two of us who need saving.

Edward stated as if it were any comfort, "He knows where we are."

Both sets of guards appeared on the rooftop, and they found no Seth between them - he's disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Embry whispers.

Edward and Benjamin slowly turn while Embry and Quil crouch inches behind them, wanting to spectate as well.

Embry caught Edwards expression, "What?" Then he realizes their goof up, so he turned to Quil, remonstratively, "Would you – shouldn't someone be behind the wheel?"

CRASH!

A second-story WINDOW EXPLODES as a desk chair flies through it, followed shortly by Seth who leaps onto a steel-mesh overhang running alongside the building.

Edward screamed, "Alright, back it up, back it up!"

Quil leaps into the driver's seat, shifts into reverse.

Seth runs along the overhang, then leaps down, onto the reversing van, and rolls along its roof and down its windshield.

Through the windshield Quil jabs his thumb over his shoulder "Get in the back jack."

Edward appeared from behind the rear doors, "C'mon, c'mon..."

Seth scrambles back over the van, and Edward and Eric pull him in. Quil hits the gas for a quick getaway, but he does so before the rear doors are closed, and one of them slams shut right on Eric's hand - CRUNCH!

"Ahhh! $%^$*&%*& %!**&^" Eric cried out in agony.

As the van hurtles away, Benjamin tends to Eric, cradling his hand, and Edward stares down Seth, breathless.

Edward spoke very slowly and precisely " I say stay in the van, you stay in the van, got it? 'Cause you lose focus for one second in this game, and someone gets hurt."

Seth glared at Edward, "I got it."

They continued to stare daggers at one another as the van pulls away into the night.

The next day, A boxing announcer Trumpeted, " It's fight night in Las Vegas!"


	15. One For The Money - Two For The Show

**Chapter 14 Cullen's Eight One for the Money, Two for the Show…**

Moving around in Vegas was a stretch for anyone's patience. The incoming lanes of interstate fifteen reflected bumper-to-bumper cars for miles and the planes in the air are stacked for landing for five miles over the desert. Everyone who had the means was Vegas bound for tonight's main event.

TV's all over Vegas were turned into pre fight coverage with August Benzini who was currently announcing on air, "People are flooding in from all over the country to see what has been dubbed the 'Fight to End All Fights' and even though it's still five hours 'til the opening bell,

the energy here is fever-pitched."

Inside the Bellagio Casino, every table is in play, every seat is filled.

The Bellagio's Casino Manager (the one Seth spied with Black before) checks in with his watchers. "How we doing?"

Meanwhile, James has moved A/V operations into Mikhel Sheen's suite. As he scours the same images the watchers downstairs do, he eavesdrops on their communications through his headset.

Watcher number one spoke and his voice came in loud and clear to James through his headset, "Cotton couldn't be taller."

Lost in the luxury his role dictates, Carlisle floats in a full-sized Jacuzzi and chews on a hundred dollar cigar.

Rosalie, paces the floor, nervously. "Where are they? That's what I want to know. Where are they?"

Carlisle in character as Mikhel calmed her, "They'll be here."

Rosalie muttered to herself under her breath mocking Carlisle, "They'll be here. Thanks a lot Fidel that makes me feel so much better."

James was seated at his console punching up a new set of views from the Eye In The Sky and he thrusts forward, alarmed by one. "YIKES!"

Inside the Bellagio lobby, Jasper keeps watch on the hotel's side entrance. He glances at his watch, then outside again as the white van arrives, dropping off only Seth and Edward, who slaps the van's roof before it pulls away.

As Edward and Seth enter the lobby, Jasper falls into step with them, exchanging a smile with Edward but not Seth, he still looks chastised from the car-trailer.

Inside the elevator as they were riding up, Jasper asks smiling at Seth then glowered towards Edward, "You boys have a nice trip?"

Before Edward could explain the doors part at the Mirador Suite, where James greets them urgently and informed them, "Houston We Have A Problem."

On James laptop there was a mug-shot of Edward, complete with his vital information. His height, weight, probably even his inseam and jock strap size not to mention his criminal history.

James shot a look at Edward, "You've been red-flagged. It means the moment you step on the casino floor, they'll be watching you. Like hawks. Hawks with video cameras."

Edward looked as if he hadn't understood what language James was speaking, "And that's a problem?"

A silence falls over the room. Truly this is more than just a problem. It is disastrous. Only Carlisle dares make a noise, Humming and splashing in the next room.

Jasper yelled to Carlisle, "Time to get out the tub!"

Carlisle remained in character as Mikhel, "It's time when I say it's time!"

Frustrated – Jasper screamed to the top of his lungs, "I SAID NOW !"

The room went silent and Carlisle jumped to it and got out of the tub.

Carlisle called to Jasper, "OK… I'm out! What's the emergency?"

"Get out here will ya?" Jasper spat without an ounce of patience left.

Jasper's eyes bored a hole into Edward. "You have any idea how this could have possibly

happened?"

But before Edward could answer, Seth interjected, "I do, He's been chasing Black's woman. (Seth wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt) He got into a real snarl with him two nights ago."

Edward jerked his head to glare at Seth, "I was tailing you." Seth admitted.

Edwards eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, "Who told you to do that?"

But before Seth could answer his question, Jasper interrupted, "I did."

Edward turned his glare from Seth and fixed his steely eyes on Jasper who held his own.

Jasper flatly informed Edward, "I knew you couldn't leave Bella alone."

Rosalie chirped in, "Who's Bella?"

Edward answered without turning his eyes from Jasper, "My WIFE!"

Jasper let out a huff, "She's your EX- Wife Edward."

Just then Carlisle stepped into the room wearing his bathrobe only overhearing a portion of the conversation, "Bella is here?"

Jasper never took his eyes off Edward, "I'm sorry. I didn't know if it would sting you, but I did. Edward, I'm afraid you've left me no choice but this is the hardest thing I have ever had to say to a friend in all my life but buddy… I'm sorry but you are OUT."

Rosalie's shrill voice hit two octaves above the highest C note on the scale, "He's OUT? How? We've come too …."

Jasper still staring straight at Edward answered, "It's that or we shut down right now. His involvement puts us all at risk."

Edward and Jasper face off, they are more than simply furious with each other.

Edward spat, "Jasper, this isn't your call."

For the first time since the interchange Jasper turned his eyes upward, "Edward, (he lets out a slow sad sigh) You made it my call. When you put her ahead of us. You made it mine."

Ignoring Jasper's rationale, Edward's quiet wrath was building and his tone was dangerous as he very slowly and very precisely spelled it out, "This….. is….. my….. job."

Jasper flatly answered without an ounce of emotion in his voice, "Not anymore it isn't."

Edward stared daggers at Jasper but as he looks around the room, he can see that everyone

in the room is on Jasper's side. He was beyond pissed. He was defeated and he stalked out

of the room, onto a balcony, but not without staring down Seth with venomous eyes.

Bewildered, Rosalie blurted out, "But, but... he can't just be out. Who's gonna take his place?"

Jasper turns to Seth.

"Kid, you up for it?" Jasper asks.

Seth's eyes drift to Edward outside. Whatever acrimony he had felt before, he never meant to kick Edward off the job. He nods, half-cocksure and half-scared-pissless. He's up for it.

Jasper looked at James, "Find everyone else. Let 'em know the change in plan. Curtain goes

up at seven."

James gets right on it and leaves to attend his duties. Everyone else in the room just staggered

about, like witnesses after an execution. Jasper stepped out onto the balcony, to console Edward. Seth watched from the inside but he couldn't hear what was being discussed.

Carlisle just shook his head in disbelief. "Bella's with Jacob Black now?"

No one in the room responded to his question.

"Well, if you ask me… she's too old school for him. I hear Jacobs into a whole nother universe when it comes to his women. Heard he likes em… rough." Carlisle mused aloud and then he realized what he had said and he swallowed hard.

Later that afternoon, Bella was getting ready for the big evening. As she sat at her dressing table, her mind was partially on the evening ahead and partially on the feeling of euphoria that she had been trying to avoid admitting. It was just that way. Edward had always had that effect on her. She would replay little moments, little touches, little moments of knowing in their eye contact. She tossed them over and over in her mind. If she thought about it long enough to actually realize what she was doing, she would rebuke herself for having such thoughts. It was however, no use, and reigning them in, it seemed like a feudal endeavor.

She had heard that a double minded man, or woman, in her case was unstable in all their ways. She couldn't make up her mind. Did she want to stay with Jacob in circumstances that she once thought were less than anything she could have ever imagined herself capable of accepting.

Was being with Jacob really better than facing old wounds and risking countless more heart aches in acquiescence to Edward's plea for her to return to him? Never had she felt so torn, so at odds with herself. She loved Jacob but not like she loved Edward, that much she was sure of. She had made a decision and she was the kind of girl that once a decision was made, she stuck by it. To leave Jacob would be walking out of her comfort zone at this point, but staying – well wasn't exactly in her comfort zone either.

The thought did occur to her that she could simply chose neither of them and opt to be alone, but knowing Jacob – he could resort to some tactics that weren't shall we say exactly pleasant. On the other hand, Edward could be relentless in badgering her. She had gone through that long enough when she first left him. What could she do? What should she do? She felt like it would help her to resolve her mind if there were only something, just one little something that would tip the scales in either direction to help her see things clearly and know once and for all that she was doing the right thing.

While Bella studied her face in the mirrors reflection, she saw Jacob pacing in the bedroom

behind her.

Jacob was on the phone. He really should just keep a blue tooth on his ear as much as he stays on the phone here lately. "Yes. Yes. No… Very much NO! Then inform Mr. Banner that he'll find a better view of the fight in front of his television. Surely he must have HBO." Jacob snapped the phone shut and stepped into the dressing room and walked up behind Bella, putting his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

Bella's eyes shot up to catch his in the mirror. She smiled at him widely Deep down, she feared that he could see her inner turmoil so she quickly replied in as convincing a manner as she could, "You, of course."

Jacob glanced at her face, lit with adornment and adoration for him and without acknowledging her, he simply turned to himself and began making himself ready. As soon as he finished, he got into the elevator and as he rode down, he checked his watch. The elevator doors open and he steps onto his casino's floor, the king of Las Vegas.

The time is 7:00. It' Showtime!

Jacob meets his casino manager, right on schedule. Looking at Walsh, Jacob asked, "Any sign of Cullen?"

Walsh shook his head, "No sir, not in a couple hours. You want him out? I can bounce him from the state for parole violation if you like?"

Jacob shook his head no, "Put a guy on him. He's here for a reason. I'd like to know what it is. But if he goes anywhere near Bella, take it to the next level."

"Bruiser?" Walsh's eyebrows furrowed in response.

Jacob just nodded in the affirmative and simply walked away.

At the Casino entrance, Carlisle, in character as Mikhel Sheen, stands ramrod straight, looking through sliding glass doors out at the valet station. From behind, Jacob Black approaches, two security guards walking half a pace behind him. Carlisle spots him in the glass's reflection and he does not turn but simply greets him, "Mr. Black."

"Mr. Sheen. It's a very busy night for me. Are we on schedule?" Jacob pulled up the sleeve of his tux to once again check his watch.

Carlisle responded without a flinch, "I have no reason to suspect otherwise. My couriers should be here momentarily."

Jacob Black stood with his hands behind his back as he studied Carlisle with a certain amount of trepidation. "It's a nice evening. Shall we wait outside?"

Jacob and Carlisle emerged from the casino with guards positioned around them.

Embry was watching through binoculars and he called to James, "They're in position."

James replied over static, "Okay, We're a go."

A white, unmarked van pulls in from the street and races up to the curb where Carlisle and Jacob wait. Embry gets out the passenger's side, a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist, as Quil comes around from the driver's side, both of them dressed in their bodyguard suits.

Embry raised the breakcase and his shackled wrist to Carlisle, "Mr. Sheen, this is a gift from Mr. J. Jenks."

Carlisle reached out and they both clasped the handle as Quil quickly produced a key, unlocks the cuff on Embry's wrist then transfers it to Carlisle's and clamps it shut and hands Carlisle the key.

Carlisle nodded, "Thank you, Friedrich, Gunther." He turns and nodded to Jacob, and they retreat into the hotel, the security guards and Quil and Embry flanking them.

Laurent deals blackjack to a full table. His eyes gaze past his players to Carlisle, the guards and Jacob passing by. As he busts, Laurent commented, "Lookin' like a bad night for the house."

As Jacob walked with Carlisle and their entourage Jacob spied out of the corner of his eye Edward, lurking at a slot machine. Jacob spoke to one of his guards, "Find Mr. Walsh. Tell him Mr. Cullen's in the west slots."

The guard left, and Jacob continued walking with Carlisle. "I'm afraid I can't allow your private security personnel inside the casino cages. I hope you don't mind." Jacob informed Carlisle.

"Of course not." Carlisle, as Mikhel agreed then he turned to dismiss Quil and Embry when passing by, on his way to a sports betting window, and old race track buddy happens past this cabal and worse yet, he happened to recognize Carlisle.

The racetrack buddy turned on his heel, "Carlisle, is that you?"

Calm, cool and collected, Carlisle does his best to ignore the man. But even Jacob notices that this guy seems to know Mikhel Sheen.

"Carlisle, it's me. Bucky Buchanan, remember? From Saratoga." The guy was relentless.

At last Carlisle turns to face this man, with shark's eyes and he simply stated, "Friedrich, Gunther." Which was his order to dispose of this man. Quil and Embry pick up the guy by his elbows and haul him away.

In an effort to disban what had just occurred, Carlisle turned to Jacob, "Please Mr. Black. (he gestured towards the cage and the briefcase cuffs.) I have never enjoyed the touch of steel to my skin." And so they proceeded towards the cage.

Back at the slots, Edward sits in a row of octogenarians, all vacantly dropping $1 coins and pulling levers. As he watches Carlisle and Black disappear into the cage. Just then DING! DING! DING! DING! Four cherries! Edward smiles, he's a big winner, but he's got bigger pots to win tonight. He steers a neighboring senior citizen (blind as a bat) to his slot machine. "Look Pops, you won!" Then Edward quickly zipped away.

Back in the hotel suite, Seth stands dressed in a sharp, conservative suit – a far cry from the threadbare thief from Forks, Washington. Chicago. Jasper circles him, inspecting.

Jasper asks him, "Where are you going to put your hands?"

Seth clasps them and Jasper told him, "No."

Seth goes for his pockets and Jasper again corrects him, "Not the pockets, either. And don't touch your tie. Look at me." Then Seth looked at Jasper.

"Is that how you are going to stand?" Jasper asked. Seth shifts his balance.

"Wrong again. I ask you a question, you have to think of the answer, where you are you going to look?"

Seth looks down.

"Death. You look down, they know you're lying." Jasper instructed so Seth looks up.

"And up they know you don't know the truth. Don't use three words when one will do, don't shift your eyes, look always at your mark but don't stare, be specific but not memorable, funny but don't make him laugh, he's got to like you then forget you the moment you've left his sight, and for God's sakes whatever you do, don't under any circumstances…" Jasper was interrupted.

James called to Jasper, "Jas, can you come here a sec?"

Jasper wandered off to find out what James needed, "Sure thing."

Seth was left utterly bewildered, a thousand commandments to remember and fifteen minutes to remember them in.

Embry and Quil's white van whips around a corner and shoots inside. The white van screeched to a halt inches from Benjamin who stands ready beside the pinch (and the now-gutted and

dismantled mockup of the Bellagio vault) and faster than a NASCAR pit crew Benjamin, Embry and Quil load the pinch into the white van's rear and before you can say "electromagnetic pulse" and then the van screeches back out of the warehouse fully loaded.

The time is now 7:16 pm.

In the interior of the Bellagio cage, the room is empty save for a large table. Carlisle places

his briefcase on it, adjusts its numbered combination locks, and opens it. Inside the case were five rows of glittering emeralds.

Jacob's eyebrows creased, "They're very beautiful. They are a gift?"

Carlisle just stares at him with a piss and vinegar glare, "That's none of your fucking business."

Jacob flinched. Who was this man that dare speak to him in such a manner? Surely he was someone far more dangerous than he. "Can you lift them out, please?"

Carlisle lifts the velvet tray out of the case, and Jacob pats down the case's interior and Carlisle replaces the tray.

Jacob stated, "Alright, Mr. Sheen, I acknowledge that the case does not contain any dangerous or illicit material. I further agree to take custody of your case for a twenty-four hour period to store in our secured vault. While I cannot permit you to accompany the case to the vault..."

Carlisle interrupted, "Why not?"

Jacob flatly stated, "Insurance, for one, security, for another. And most importantly, I simply don't trust you."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Walsh the casino manager entered. He spoke low in Jacob's ear. "I put two plainclothes on Cullen, Sir. He's at the keno bar now."

Walsh nods, and Jacob turns back to Carlisle.

Jacob spoke to Mr. Sheen, "This is Mr. Walsh, my casino manager. If you will allow, he will arrange for your briefcase to be stored inside our vault while you watch on a security monitor.

Those are my terms. Yes or no?"

Carlisle and Jacob eyeballed each other. "You leave me no choice." Carlisle replied as he unlocked the cuff from his wrist.

Meanwhile, outside the casino, the white van slows enough to unload Quil and Embry, who are now changed into waiter uniforms, and they hurry a table-clothed room service cart inside as Laurent pulls away.

Seth Caldwell stood in place, ready to approach Jacob when he emerged from the cage door. While he waited he tried to shake out of his nerves. From his earpiece James spoke to him, "Take deep breaths. You'll do fine."

Seth took a deep breath and smiled, "Thanks man."

"No sweat, kid. You're a rock. Now don't fuck up!" James ordered.

On James's monitor, Seth's smile disappears as he continues to bounce and there was a knock at the door to the hotel suite.

"Room service." Quil announced.

Jasper checks through the peephole, then ushered in Embry and Quil in costume with their room service cart. "Who ordered the penne?" Embry mocked.

James raised his hand, and as Embry serves him his plate, Quil whips off the cart's tablecloth. Underneath it was a false-lid cash cart. Jasper turns to Eric, "Are you ready?"

As Eric finished bandaging his busted hand, he nodded and walked over preparing to fold himself inside the cart.

Fat and Slim sat before their monitors, feet kicked up, as behind them Walsh, Jacob, and Carlisle enter.

Walsh cleared his throat and Fat and Slim quickly straightened up their posture. "This our security center, where we oversee all gaming in the casino as well as our vault. You'll be able to monitor your briefcase from here."

Carlisle observed Jacob checking his watch. "Please Mr. Black, you have been very generous, don't let me detain you any longer."

Jacob stuck out his hand to shake, "Mr. Sheen. It's been my pleasure." And Jacob turned to give Walsh one more knowing look as he took his leave.

Jasper spoke into Seth's earpiece, "You're up kid."

Seth nods and shakes out his hands one last time reminding himself, deep breaths, take deep breaths. And just then, here comes Jacob, exiting the cage just as his assistant arrives with his portfolio. As he turned towards the restaurant Seth walked up to Jacob, "Mr. Black."

"Yes." Jacob answered.

As Seth presented proper identification, "Jared Clapp. Nevada Gaming Commission. Could I have two minutes of your time?"

Jacob sighed, this evening he has been sidetracked at every turn. "Anything for the NGC."

Meanwhile at the keno bar, Edward watches Jacob escort Seth toward the blackjack tables, unaware that two plainclothes security goons are watching him from across the bar, and when he turns in their direction, they look away, acting incognito, but it's not them he's turning toward - it's Bella, just rounding a corner toward the restaurant. Edward jumps to his feet, throws a tip on the bar, and goes after her.

The time is now 7:27 pm.

Eric tucks himself into the cash cart's hidden compartment with a slim oxygen tank for company. Jasper turned to Quil and Embry. "Okay now, when do you make the

deposit?" Jasper drilled.

"Not until we get your signal." Embry answered.

"Hey. What do we look like a couple of peckerwood jackasses or something?" Quil asked indignant and no one responded to him. He has his answer.

Jasper turned to Eric who was squeezed into the cart. "Amazing how you do that. How's it feel? Are you alright?"

Eric nodded as Jasper continued, "Want something to read? Want a magazine?" From the tangle of limbs, a middle finger protrudes to show Jasper what he can do with a magazine.

"Okay. I'm counting down. Thirty minutes of breathing time starts... NOW." Jasper finger pointed to the monitor and James cued up a stop clock counting down 29:59…

Jasper sealed Eric inside the cash cart, then gives the top a tug and it's shut tight. As Quil redresses it with the tablecloth, Embry snatches back James's penne on the way to the door.

"You get no tip." James spat to Quil.

Meanwhile – Jacob and Seth went into the Pit Boss's station.

"It only came to our attention this morning, Mr. Black. Apparently he has a record longer than my arm." Seth explained.

Jacob hailed a pit boss, Tyler Crowly. "Tyler, call over Aro Volturi. Mr. Clapp, if he is who you say he is."

Tyler said, "Certainly, Mr. Black."

Jacob and Seth wait, side-by-side. While Seth does his best to play it cool, Black dips into his

portfolio. James has an overhead view of Black as he pulls out the combination to the vault, reads it, then buries it in his jacket pocket.

Jasper turned to James, "Did you make it out?"

James said, "No. Jacob's head blocked the last two numbers."

Japser spoke into Seth's earpiece, "We missed it, Seth. You're going to have to grab the combination yourself."

Seth half-nods in response, and Jacob noticed. Suspicious of the young man, he decided to test him.

"You new at the commission?" Jacob asked.

"Been there about two years." Seth responded.

Jacob continued, "You know Hal Lindley over there. You work with him at all?"

Seth stood quiet for a moment while James looked up personnel files and quickly shot Seth the answer in his earpiece.

"Not since he died last year." Seth answered.

Jacob was satisfied, he passed. The Pit Boss returns with Laurent in tow.

Jacob said, "Mr. Volturi, would you come with us, please?"

Laurent asked, "What's this about?"

"I think it's better if we talked off the floor." Jacob replied and gestured they go to an office off the south tables.

Seth and Jacob led Lauren away. As they passed an elevator it's doors open, revealing Embry and Quil, now dressed as security guards, pushing out the false-lid cash cart. They leave behind a pile of dishes, waiter uniforms, a tablecloth in a corner of the elevator.

A MAITRE D' scours his reservations list, then peers up to find Rosalie approaching, on either side of her two gorgeous young men, a blonde, Mike Newton and a brunette, Emmett McCarthy.

The MAITRE D' spoke, "Good evening, Ms. Hale."

"Good evening, Marcel. My friends and I would like a table. Something quiet before the fight." She cooed.

Marcel replied, "I can put you at 19 in just a couple minutes."

"As quickly as possible, Marcel." Rosalie mocked.

Just then the Maitre d' turned to his next customer. It was Bella. She, of course, merits a table instantly. Marcel greeted, "Good evening, Ms Cullen. Right this way."

Rosalie can't help but stare as Bella passes by. Her eyes could feel nothing but pity for her. She pivots as she hears a low voice and its Edward who just strolled past her and her two friend's right into the restaurant.

Just as Bella was getting ready to sit, Edward approaches and she goes straight at him, apoplectic. "Edward, No."

"I'll just be a moment." Edward assured her.

Bella shook her head, "I'm going to have you thrown out of here. Don't you understand? It's too dangerous for you to keep stalking me like this."

As Bella starts to pass him, he grabs her arm to keep her and she wheeled around on him.

Bella glared at him. "You're up to something, Edward. What? And don't say you came here

for me. You're pulling a job, aren't you?"

Edward face lit up at the fact that she could read him like a book. "Bella…"

Bella spat, "Well, know this Edward, no matter what it is, you won't win me back. I can't afford it."

Hanging his head just a little, Edward replied, "I just came to say good-bye."

All the wind was knocked out of her sail. This announcement took her by surprise and truth be told, it deeply saddens her. She looked into his eyes and studied him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Oh… well then in that case… um … good-bye Edward." She muttered in a small unsure voice.

Edward moved in closer to her, breathing in her scent. She was intoxicating but he had to keep his head straight right now. He leans in and stops to gauge her, reading her responses to see if it was ok. When she didn't recoil from him, he closed the gap between them and he gently kissed her on the cheek and he dropped a cell phone in the pocket of her jacket. "Be good baby. I love you forever." He said and he turned to leave her.

Bella just stood there watching him as he walked away. There was a jolt in her heart. The tear just kept getting bigger. "Good-bye Edward." Under her breath she breathes, "me too for as long as I live."

As Edward rounded the corner to leave the restaurant, he ran smack into the plainclothed goons.

Goon One told him, "Mr. Cullen. Mr. Black would like to see you."

Edward just grinned a shit eating grin, "I thought he might."

The Plainclothes Goons escorted Edward away, right past Rosalie who frowns and is now deeply concerned. "Oh shit!" she muttered.

A/N - I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter in the mix. We are well into our heist now and things are going according to plan so far. Bella… stubborn Bella. Stick to her decisions Bella…Do you think she's going to learn that it is a WOMAN'S PERROGATIVE TO CHANGE HER MIND?" If you're still hanging in there … thank you … and if you wouldn't mind… please take a moment to review and let me hear from you… Thanks a million…


	16. Back In Black

**Chapter 15 Cullen's Eight**

**Back In Black…**

In the office, now converted interrogation room, Laurent stood at attention before Seth and Jacob. Seth, straddling a desk, takes his beeper off his belt when it pinches him on his side. Jacob checks his watch, the fight's opening bell is growing closer and closer.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Aro Volturi, or should I call you Laurent Courbon?" Seth stated.

Laurent bristles, tries not to let it show. Seth pulls out a Xeroxed mug shot and bio of him. "You are Laurent Courbon, No? Formerly of the Tropicana, the Desert Inn and the Washington State penitentiary system?" As Laurent remained silent, Seth continued, "Your silence suggests you don't refute that." Then Seth turned to Jacob, "Mr. Black, I'm afraid you've been employing an ex-convict. As you know, the N.G.C. strictly forbids..."

Laurent spat under his breath, "Damn Honkey."

Seth paused not believing what he had just heard. "Pardon me?"

Laurent leered at Seth, "You heard me. Just 'cause a black man tries to earn a decent wage in this state."

Seth barked, "That has nothing to do with this case and besides you're French."

Laurent was ranting over him, "Some honkey Mo Fo like you – gonna kick me out on the street. Want me to jump down, turn around, pick a bale of cotton, won't let me deal cards, might as well call it White Jack. Shiiiit Mo Fo Cracker. "

Seth was indignant, "I resent your implication that race has anything to do with this." He spat towards Laurent then turned to Jacob, "Now, as I was saying, the Nevada Gaming Commission strictly forbids the employment of the colored...(whoops) ... I mean..."

That did it. Laurent lept to his feet and mock attacks Seth according to their plan, lunging at him and as Jacob steps in to separate the two Seth's hand dips into his tuxedo jacket and withdraws the vault combination. Such a smooth operator.

Laurent settled down. "Okay, okay, I'm cool."

Jacob looked at Seth, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Seth pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his brow.

Back in the hotel suite, Jasper wanted to do a happy dance. "He got it! Now it's Showtime Boys. Embry, Quil it's time to deliver your package."

So back to the casino floor, two guards stand sentry outside the cage door. Embry and Quil move up with their cash cart, and when Embry reaches for his keycard... it's gone. "Aw, I think... Geesh – Hot Damn this sucks royal - I lost my id card."

The guards frown at him. A security officer approaches, "What's going on here?"

Embry replied, "I think... Oh Shit! I lost my keycard."

The security officer knows this will get this guy fired so he decided to help him out. "Okay, leave the cart and go find it." He turned to the other sentry and said, "Take this cart inside."

The sentry nods, swipes his keycard, and enters with the cash cart. Quil and Embry hesitate a moment to watch it enter, then hurry off.

Back in the Security Center, on a monitor the sentry pushes the cart down a cage corridor. On another, Carlisle's briefcase is escorted by another guard to the vault elevator. On another, Edward is escorted inside the cage by the Plainclothes Goons.

Walsh turned to Mr. Sheen (Carlisle), "There it is now."

Carlisle begins to sweat, his nerves overtaking him. "Wonderful."

Looking at the monitors, the Eric-filled cash cart joins Carlisle's briefcase on the elevator.

Jasper turned to James, "That's my cue." And as he left the room, he said, "Give Benjamin the go."

James spoke into his mike, "Benjamin, what's your status?"

Benjamin was driving the white van, listening to a book-on-tape of Jane Eyre.

James yelled, "Benjamin!"

Benjamin turned down the volume, "Damn James, no need to yell you Putz."

James asked again, "Ben what's your status?"

Benjamin said, "I'm here." And the van screeched to a halt on the parking structures top level. Vegas can be seen in every direction from this vantage point.

Meanwhile, Jacob exits the casino Manager's office with Seth and Laurent. Jacob hails two guards, "Please show this man off the premises." Then Jacob turned to Laurent, "Don't ever step foot in my casino ever again."

As Laurent was being hauled away, he turned to Seth over his shoulder, "Damn Honkey."

Jacob checks his watch again and he's really running late. "Mr. Clapp, if you don't mind."

"Of course." They start toward the exit. But halfway there Seth announced to Jacob, "My beeper. I'm sorry. I forgot it."

Jacob hesitated, He's in an enormous hurry now, he's way behind schedule and he hates being behind schedule, but leaving even a member of the Gaming Commission alone in his cage is a security risk. One glace at the cameras all about and he decides to risk it. "You know how to get back out?"

Seth responded, "Of course. Enjoy the fight."

Jacob shook his hand, "Thank you." Then he hurried away.

Seth smiles after him, withdrawing the page of combinations he lifted off the man.

The guards show Laurent out and Laurent tries to tip them... "Thanks, fellas." But they snarled at him before returning inside. Laurent smiles and goes on his way, his job is now complete.

Edward sits opposite two Plainclothes Goons in absolute silence, waiting.

Edward finally asks, "How much longer do you think Mr. Black will be?"

Goon one responded, "Just a few minutes more."

Edward scanned the room. "No cameras in this room, huh? Don't want anyone seeing what happens here?"

The Goons say nothing while Edward checked his watch. Edward said, "He's not coming is he?"

The Goons look at each other, Edward had just called their bluff.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and the Goons smile. "Who is it?" Edward wryly asked.

He was about to find out who. One Goon rises to usher in "The Bruiser."

He was summoned to come and beat the shit out of Edward Cullen. The guy's at least six-six, three hundred pounds, but it's not his size that draws attention, it's his teeth, or the lack thereof. The Bruiser doesn't hold a single incisor, molar or bicuspid in his mouth. Gum city. And there's something really terrifying about the sight.

"I guess Mr. Black didn't like me talking to his girl." Edward asked.

The Goons shook their heads. Edward smiles at the Bruiser, and the Bruiser snarls back, showing off those gums. He rolls up his shirtsleeves, itching to tear a hole in this man. The Goons head for the door.

Goon one spoke, "We're gonna step outside now. Leave you two alone to talk things over."

The Goons exit the room and Edward and the Bruiser face off. And as Edward opens his mouth to speak, Bruiser's fist flashes out and knocks him down. Edward rises, wiping a little blood from his lip. "Damn Bruiser, not till later." Edward chastened.

"Sorry, Edward. I - I forgot."

Edward wiped his lip, "S'okay. So, how's the wife and kids?"

"Pregnant again." Bruiser answered.

"Then we better get to work." Edward laughed.

Outside the interrogation room, standing guard outside, the goons hear punches and groans from inside as Edward climbs onto Bruiser's shoulders and pushes through the ceiling rafters, groaning every time Bruiser slaps his fist into his hand.

Meanwhile in the vault, A guard wheels in the Eric-filled cash cart, parks it in a station next to its twin, then - as an afterthought - plants Carlisle's briefcase right on top if it - clunk - an

unforeseen obstacle to Eric's escape.

Back in the suite James watches on the monitor, "Oh shit."

In the security center, Carlisle witnesses this, too, and stifles a reaction. Walsh asked, "Mr. Sheen, does this satisfy you?"

"Yes, I'm very satisfied." Carlisle replied.

Walsh ordered Slim, "Close it up."

On the monitor, the vault door closes, but Carlisle looks anything but satisfied. He's sweaty, his mouth's so dry he can't swallow, and he keeps patting down his pockets for his Rolaids, without finding them.

The security monitor, Fat noticed Carlisle's discomfort and asked, "Are you alright sir?"

On James's monitor, Seth came into view as he circumspectly approached the vault-elevator door, checking up and down hallways for guards.

James spoke into Seth's ear piece, "Almost there, kid, relax you're doing great."

Meanwhile in the Security Center, Carlisle spots Seth on a monitor and so does Fat.

"Who's that?" Fat asked out loud, not really expecting anyone to answer.

Carlisle can no longer handle the suspense. He grips his arm and groans and this is no ulcer problem, this is a full- fledged cardiac, and Walsh, Fat, and Slim all attend to him, their backs turned as Seth hurries to the elevator, punching Jacob's combination into a keypad. The elevator doors open for him.

Meanwhile, James punches a few keys "Going to video on three... One … Two…. Three!"

As Carlisle and his heart attack hold the spotlight, a security monitor flips from a shot of Seth entering the elevator to a James Nomad fed videotape of an empty lift.

Walsh became frantic watching Carlisle's condition before him, "Call a doctor NOW!"

Meanwhile, Seth immediately reaches up to the elevator's ceiling, rips down its panel to reveal a trap door. As he starts to push it open when a hand yanks it free from above. Seth's heart was thumping out of his chest… it was Edward.

Looking at Seth, "You didn't really think I was gonna sit this one out, did you kid?" Edward gloated.

Seth immediately reverted to his defensive mode, "What, didn't you trust me?"

"I do now and that's what counts." Edward smirked.

He reaches down and pulls Seth, wide-eyed, up to the roof of the elevator.

Meanwhile in the Garden Arena, the boxers enter the ring before a full, cheering house.

Jacob and Bella find their ringside sets, a row in front of Rosalie and her friends.

Augustine Benzini announced, "Ladies and gentlemen!" from the ringside showcase.

Jasper approaches the sentry on duty at the cage door. "Someone called for a doctor?" Jasper spat.

Edward rips off his jacket and shirt to expose a rappelling line wrapped around his torso. Seth does the same. "So, How'd you get here?" Seth asked.

"Crawlspace. And I had to give away a couple mil." Edward replied without inflection of tone.

Seth's eyes shot up "But what about - I mean, that whole thing with Jasper?"

Edward just smiles at him. Flashback to the balcony, earlier that night, just after Jasper kicked Edward off the job. As Seth watches from inside, deaf to their conversation, blind to their expressions, Edward and Jasper confer. "You think the kid bought it?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Hell, I think Rosalie bought it, and she knew we were screwing around." Jasper laughed, you sure about this?"

Edward nodded, "Leah Clearwater threw me into the pool first time. Least I could do is give her kid brother a healthy shove."

"Why'd you make me go through all this? Why not just tell me?" Seth glared at Edward.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" They started toward the elevator shaft ladder, "C'mon hurry up Seth, Eric's got about three minutes of air left."

Edward leads Seth down and around the elevator and side- by-side they crawl on the bottom of the elevator, gripping the undercarriage of the lift to keep from falling. The shaft was well over thirty stories high and if they fell, what a hell of a drop that would be.

Jasper was now playing doctor and he inspects Carlisle. At the same time, he inspects a monitor that showed the vault door closing with the Eric-filled cash cart and Carlisle's briefcase inside.

Jasper stops, listens to Carlisle's chest, then drops his head, "It's too late, he's gone."

Walsh, Fat and Slim all bow their heads. At the door, two paramedics arrive with a stretcher. Walsh looks at them, "You're too late guys. He's already dead."

The first paramedic turns to his partner and admonishes him, "I told you to hurry." Quil spat at Embry.

As Edward and Seth work, affixing suction-cupped anchors to their rappelling lines, " Who do you like tonight?" Edward asked Seth.

Seth was shaken out of his reverie, "Huh?"

"I mean Tyson or Lewis." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, The fight...? Lewis I think." Seth backpeddled, embarrassed. Edward shot him a look and he got the idea that Edward was a die hard Tyson fan.

"So, you looking for some action on this one?" Edward asked Seth.

Seth shrugged, "I'll go for a buck."

Edward's grin grew as wide as the State of Texas, "OK, you're on. A buck it is."

They both were ready, poised at the top, looking into the abyss of an elevator shaft scattered with infrared sensors.

Edward spoke into his mike, "OK James, the kid and I are all set."

Meanwhile, Jasper leads the "paramedics" out, with "dead" Carlisle on their gurney. Jasper spoke into his mike, "James, we're set."

James took in that everything was a go. Speaking into his mike he informed, "Benjamin, everyone's set. Let's rock this town!"

Benjamin was fixing the pinch atop his van, "OK… just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute. Eric's gonna pass out in thirteen seconds." James ordered.

"Then give me thirteen seconds." Benjamin was fiddling with the last leg to creating the largest black out this town has ever seen. He leapt down to hook up the pinch's wires to his van's engine.

Meanwhile back at the MGM Grand, the opening bell rings - round one. The fighters break from their corners, feinting, jabbing while sitting ringside, Jacob looks at Bella and smiles as she winces at the first sharp blow. Damn, she kinda knew how that felt. Jacob was dare I say, gloating?

Peering down into blackness, Edward and Seth prepare to let go any moment. Seth asked Edward, "You ever rappelled before?"

"No, never. How bout you?" Edward responded.

"NoPe." Popping his P's Seth's anxiety was escalating.

Back to the Parking Garage Roof on the Bellagio Benjamin finishes preparations.

Benjamin yelled into this mike, "OK, I'm ready."

James answered, "Ok then… hit it."

Benjamin flipped the switch. BOOM! A quick TREMOR hit, then stillness. He picks a point on the horizon, like Babe Ruth, and suddenly whole blocks of lights disappear. Casinos were vanishing one by-one. Every pink light vanishes at the Flamingo. At the Bellagio, the fountain goes flaccid. New York, New York, the roller coaster stops dead and its passengers keep their arms raised, not sure what to do.

In the MGM Grand Garden Arena, both fighters move in simultaneously, sweat flying, both reach back, both going for the lights-out power cut to the jaw, when lights out.

In the elevator shaft, blip - out go the infrared sensors.

Edward hollered at Seth, "Now." And he and Seth lean forward and fall to the bottom. Upside down, heads curled, and the only sound was the WHOOSH of their bodies in motion and the WHIRL of their CORDS UNCOILING. The ground was rising up fast to meet them, a flat slab of gray concrete – fifty feet, forty feet, thirty feet, twenty and suddenly SNAP - the CORDS reached their full extension, and Edward and Seth bounce up, watching the floor recede.

Seth, "Aaaaahhhhh!"

Benjamin watches in the distance, lights begin to come up again, first at the Mirage, then the MGM, gradually approaching the Bellagio.

Coming to a rest about ten feet from the floor, Edward quickly pulls a slim blade and slashes the two coils straight across. He and Seth go tumbling to the floor as their drop lines recoil lightning fast to their elevator anchors, just before the infrared lights go back on-line.

Back at the MGM Grand, the lights suddenly flash back on, revealing both fighters standing, and Tyson takes advantage of Lewis's disorientation and throws a sucker punch to his jaw. Down goes Lewis, and up goes the crowd, roaring.

The Ref called, " One, two, three..."

Jacob makes a quick survey; the arena is apoplectic from the blackout-knockout. "What the hell was that?" He cranes his neck, looking around the room, surveying his empire. He smells a rat. His eyes fall on Rosalie behind him, but Rosalie just shrugs, "I didn't pull the plug."

Jacob muttered to himself, "The first goddamn round."

All the lights are back on, and Benjamin observes his achievement with great pride, his job complete. "Viva Las Vegas!" He trumpeted even if only to himself.

Seth and Edward arise from where they've fallen, clutching their heads and rubbing bruises. Edward doesn't recover as quickly.

"You alright old man?" Seth asked jokingly.

"No, but you're sweet to ask." Edward batted his eyes.

Lights are just flickering on here when the false lid of the cash cart thrust upward slightly. It's Eric trying to get out, out of air and only now alert to Carlisle's heavy case resting atop him.

In the suite, James watches this on his monitors, just coming back on, his finger poised on a play button, as Laurent comes in the door.

"Are they in?" Laurent asked James.

"Just one second. I thought you got kicked out?" James laughed.

Laurent shrugs. Suddenly one of the monitors aligns itself, and James presses play.

On Monitor A - Overhead security-cam view of the vault corridor, the three Uzi guards stand idly, on duty. And of the vault itself, Eric was trying to get out of the cash cart.

On Monitor B - Overhead security-cam view of the vault corridor. The three Uzi guards stand idly, on duty... and in totally different positions. Of the vault, no cash cart, but no Sheen briefcase and no Eric.

James turned to Laurent to explain, "This tape's from last night. Same guards, same shift." Suddenly James eyes fixed on Carlisle's briefcase pushing closer to the edge of the cash cart as Eric tries to free himself.

In the Bellagio security center, the room is abuzz with activity. The monitors here flicker back on, too, displaying the images from monitor B, but every watcher in the place is watching a table because the floor is going nuts. After the ten seconds of darkness, all bets are off. Some players doubled-down during the blackout, others miraculously halved their bets. Consequently, James's video feed switch goes unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Edward and Seth pry open the elevator doors and squeeze out. Just beyond the next doorway stand the three UZI-carrying guards, hovering outside the vault door and wondering what the hell just happened to the lights.

Back inside the vault, Eric continues to push up on the cash cart lid, and the more he pushes, the more Carlisle's briefcase slides off. Eric stretches his hand out to grab it, but it's slid beyond his reach, to the edge of falling.

The Uzi-Carrying Guards turn their backs to the elevator shaft and Seth and Edward appear in the doorway. They both snap gas pellets and slide them into the corridor.

Guard #1 sniffs the air, "Geesh, Ron, was that you?"

Seth and Edward wait, Edward silently mouthing a three-count before... THUD, THUD, THUD. They peer around the corridor to find all three Uzi-carrying guards lying unconscious on the ground. Seth starts in, Edward holds him back... "Not yet. Wait a minute. Okay, Now."

Edward and Seth enter, waving the faint remnants of the gas from their noses, tiptoeing past the guards' bodies Seth asked Edward, "You think Eric made it out okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Edward reassured.

Inside the vault, Carlisle's briefcase inches closer to falling off the cash cart, which of course would trigger the floor sensor and terminate this heist here and now. Eric's hand stretches farther out to grab it, pushing up just a little more on the false lid until the briefcase tumbles toward the floor but not before Eric snags the handcuff chain attached to it and swings it round. He's got it. That threat over, he throws open the cash cart lid and takes the biggest breath of his life.

Seth punches in the code for the door to the vault anteroom (the one he stole from Jacob). He steps back as it slides open, revealing the vault door. It's sleek and immense and impregnable.

Seths jaw dropped. "Holy crap."

Edward gave Seth a nod, "There's a China-man with a hundred sixty million dollars behind that door. Let's get him out." Edward takes a flat hand and slaps the door hard.

Eric now sits perched atop the cash cart, Carlisle's briefcase opened beside him (he has removed half of Carlisle's "emeralds"). He hears the muffled Edward's slaps and he knows that it's time for his leap. It's the same distance as the leap he made in the practice session, but this time he's only got one good hand.

Back in the suite, Laurent and James watch nervously. Laurent looked at James, "A Euro says he shorts it."

James said, "No bet." Without letting his eyes leave the monitor.

Eric prepares for his leap. He springs across the room, to the ledge he must grab and he grabs it, but with only one hand he's slipping right away, and in a second he'll hit the sensored floor but, in a flash, he spins and splits his legs, propping himself up between two walls, inches above the floor. Eric is an acrobatic wonder.

Back in the suite, Laurent and James exhale.

James looked at Laurent and said, "Wish I had taken that bet, Shit, I'd have a Euro."

Outside the vault, Edward, oblivious to this close call, slaps the door again. A moment passes, then Eric responds with a slap, too. Edward called, "Okay."

Back in the suite, Benjamin returns and enters to watch the rest of the show. James and Laurent watch on a monitor Seth punching in the combination he stole from Jacob as Edward unravels a thin electrical wire connected to a detonator.

"That's it?" Laurent wrinkled his nose.

James corrected, "There's still the five pins and the floor sensor. Not much we can do about that from this side of the door. But from this side he punches up the image of Eric in the vault.

"A little bit of Semtex should do the trick." Benjamin remarked.

Inside the vault, Eric sets the last of Carlisle's emeralds against the vault door like a plastic explosive which, of course, it is. He affixes a detonator receiver (the size of a golf ball pencil) to it, then slaps the door twice: all set.

Edward responded with two slaps of his own. He stepped back, detonator in hand, its wires attached to the vault door.

"Counting down from twenty – (checking his watch) - now." Edward called out.

Eric starts his retreat from the door, but gets yanked back. His hand's bandage is caught on the door.

Edward continued to count down, " seventeen, sixteen, fifteen."

Eric tries to free himself, but he can't use his other hand lest he drop to the floor. He tries gnawing at his bandage, which brings his face within inches of a plastic explosive.

Edward continued with the count down, "eleven, ten, nine –"

James and everyone else are alert to the danger. James grabbed his mike, "Seth can you read me? Seth, do not blow the door, you're about to kill Eric."

Seth hears nothing through his earpiece. The countdown continues, "five, four, three"

Just in the nick of time, Eric finally frees himself just as …

"One." Edward pressed the detonator and NOTHING.

Eric, still on the door, remains frozen. Trembling he starts to creep back, leaping onto a money shelf, then another, as far from the explosives as he can get.

Edward presses it again. Still nothing. Seth asks, "What's wrong?"

Edward looked puzzled, "I don't know."

Seth comes over to look. "You check the batteries?"

Edward blanches. Seth shoots him a look.

Back in the suite, Livingston, Laurent, and Benjamin watch the monitors in disbelief while Carlisle enters, alive and dressed as himself again. His job is complete. He asks, "Everything

going okay?"

As Edward checks his batteries (the types with built-in power meters - both at zero percent), Seth ransacks the Uzi-carrying Guards' gear for replacements. He finds AA's in their flashlights.

Seth saw this opportunity to give the old man a speech now, "You know, you lose focus for one second in this game.."

Edward finished his sentence, "Yeah, and someone gets hurt, yeah yeah. I don't hear Eric complaining." He takes the batteries, inserts them in his detonator, then slaps the door twice more.

Eric catches his breath on the far end of the room. He hears the slap, rolls his eyes, and ducks out of the line of fire. Edward presses the detonator.

The "EMERALDS" EXPLODE. Several MUTED but powerful BLASTS.

Seth inches forward, almost dreading this moment, pauses...

Edward looked at him, "Go ahead, do it."

Seth pulls and the door opens. Edward and Seth enter and there is silence. The cash carts have crumpled, and the vault gratings, blackened, have held. Edward nodded, "Amazing?"

Seth goes to one of the racks and tentatively opens it and Eric pops up from within, his hair on end, looking like he just dropped out of a cyclone.

Eric exhausted the only English he knew, " Where the fuck you been?"

James, Laurent, Carlisle, and Benjamin watch as the first wave of bills gets tossed onto the vault floor. Smiles all around.

Carlisle, " Ever been in love?"

Laurent considered the question for a moment, "No, I guess not. Not really."

Carlisle smiled, "Well… This is better."

Back in the MGM Grand Arena, Jasper steps forward as people stream past him out of the fight arena. He dials his cell phone but no one is answering. Jacob and Bella were now pushing their way out through the crowd. A phone was ringing nearby, again and again.

Jacob was annoyed and he yelled at Bella, "You gonna fucking answer it or not?"

Bella blanched and looked at Jacob, "I don't have a cell phone on me." They kept walking but the ring kept pursuing too. Finally, Jacob stops, pulls Bella's purse from her shoulder and opens it: inside, he finds a CELL PHONE, RINGING.

"That's not my phone." Bella glared at him.

"See who's on the other end." Jacob ordered.

She takes the phone, activates it. "Hello?" Bella greeted.

Jasper was on the other end, "May I have a word with Mr. Black, please?"

Bella looked up, confused. "It's for you."

Jacob takes the phone. "Who the hell is this?"

In the distance, at the arena's exit, unseen by Jacob or Bella, on the phone..." I'm the man who's robbing you."

Jacob enters, his security center and fear enters with him. And of course, Bella. As the room buzzes with activity, he keeps the cell phone pressed to his ear. "What the hell is going on down there in the vault?"

Fat responded, "Nothing, sir. All normal."

Jacob spat, "Show me."

Fat points to the security-cam view of the vault corridor and vault – James tape. "All is quiet." He said.

Jacob spoke through the phone, "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Laurent, Benjamin and Carlisle watch over James's shoulder as this phone conversation is broadcast over a small speaker.

Jasper asked Jacob, "You're watching your monitor? Okay, keep watching."

James punches in numbers and new images suddenly appear. Three masked men in the vault throw stacks of money onto the floor; the three Uzi Guards lie bound and unconscious in the corridor. The security center, understandably, erupts in activity.

"Jesus Christ" Jacob spat.

Jasper strolls so casually there's no reason anyone passing would suspect he was doing more than ordering a pizza. "You know him? That's good, cause you're gonna need him. Ya know, in this town, your luck can change just that quickly." Jasper taunted.

Jacob who was now close to apoplectic took a breath and cups the phone then barks at Walsh. "Find out how much money we have down there."

Bella, amid all this chaos, is still curious: how did that cell phone get into her handbag? And suddenly it hits her …

Jacob still on the phone, "Alright. You've proved your point. You've broken into my vault. Congratulations, you're a dead man."

Bella leaves.

Jasper shrugged, "Maybe."

Jacob asked, "Might I inquire as to how you expect to leave here, hmm? Do you believe I'll simply allow you to parade bags full of my money out my casino doors?"

A distance beyond Jasper, Bella exits the cages. She stops, puzzling over what to do, then she happens to spot him.

"No Sir, you're gonna carry it out for us." Jasper snickered.

Jacob guffawed, "And why would I do that?"

Jasper simply was having too much fun, "Take a closer look at your monitor."

Jacob does. As the three masked men stuff money into large canvas bags and mark the bags with X's, another portion of cash remains untouched, booby-trapped.

"As your manager's probably reporting to you by now, you have a little over a hundred sixty million in your vault tonight." And, as if Jasper was in the room watching, Walsh approaches with the night's cash count: $163,156,759.

"You may notice, we're only packing up about half that. The other half we're leaving in your vault, booby-trapped, as a hostage." Jasper pointed out. "You let our eighty million go, and you get to keep your eighty. That's the deal. You try and stop us, we'll blow both cash loads."

Jasper spun around and gasped as he came face to face with Bella.

Jasper said, "Mr. Black, you can lose eighty million dollars secretly tonight or you can lose a hundred sixty million dollars publicly. It's your decision. Then he cups his hand over the phone

Back in the security center, Jacob cups his phone, too, and vents his rage. He knows what he should do - let the money go - and he knows what he wants to do - stop these sons a bitches. Then he makes his choice. Jacob turned to Walsh, "Make the call."

Walsh grabs a phone, punches numbers and hears, "911 Emergency response".

Back in the suite, James listens in on the call.

"Hello, this is Mr. Walsh, Casino Manager at the Bellagio. We have an incident here."

Jacob uncupping his phone, "Okay, You have a deal."

On the casino floor, Bella and Jasper hold a stare as Jasper holds the phone. Bella asked Jasper, "Where's Edward?"

"He's fine. He wants you to go upstairs, and watch TV." Jasper answered.

Bella was a little pissed, "He does?"

"It's alright, Bella. I promise." Then Japser turned his attention back to his phone conversation, "Good. Here's what you do. Five minutes from now, the men in the vault are going to deposit six bags in the vault elevator.

Bella wasn't sure what she should do. As Jasper continues on the phone, she backed off, debating. Should she blow the whistle on her ex?"

Jasper was still issuing instructions to Jacob, "If they meet anyone, we'll blow the money in the bags and the money in the vault."

A small cadre of guards await the arrival of the vault elevator. Its doors open to reveal the six large canvas bags, each sealed tight, marked with an X. Jasper continued, "One minute after that, the elevator will rise to your cages. Six of your guards will pick up the bags and carry them out into the casino." Then just as he ordered, six guards do precisely that.

Jasper was now walking past some slot machines, "If they take more than twenty seconds to reach the casino floor or if there's any indication a switch has been made, we'll blow the money in the vault and the money in the bags." Just then a slot machine rings behind him, and Jacob hears it.

Jacob cups the phone and turns to Walsh, "He's in the casino right now."

Jasper heard Jacobs muffled observation and laughed, "Of course, I'm in the casino. In fact, I'm staying in your hotel. And I have two words for you "mini-bar." "Now as soon as your guards hit the casino floor a white unmarked van is going to pull up in your valet station. Within a few minutes, the white van idles before the Bellagio, its windows tinted, the driver's identity inscrutable. It is swarmed by security, but they maintain a wide perimeter. "Your guards will load the bags into the van's rear. If anyone so much as approaches the driver's door, we blow everything." Jasper flatly stated.

Doing precisely as they were told, the guards carried out the money and loaded it into the van's

rear. There, they find a video camera mounted within the back seat of the van monitoring them. Still they cannot catch a glimpse of the driver. They close the van doors. Then the white van departs the valet station in front, clandestinely shadowed by five sedans. Meanwhile, behind the casino, a SWAT van arrives and unloads its squad.

Jacob spat, "Now what?"

"Now, when I get word that the van hasn't been followed, that the money is secure, my men will exit the building, and once their safety is confirmed, you'll get your vault back." Jasper concluded.

Walsh mouths to Jacob, "SWAT team is here." Jacob nods and throws him a thumbs-up.

Jacob feeling a little more confident, " Sir, I have complied with your every request, would you agree?"

"I would." Jasper agreed.

"Good. Now I have one of my own." Jacob announced.

"Y…e…s…?" Jasper drawed out in a sing song fashion.

Releasing his venom, Jacob lashed out, "Run and hide. If you get picked up next week buying a $100,000 sports car in Newport Beach, I'll be supremely disappointed, because I want my people to find you. And rest assured, when they do, they won't hand you over to the police. Run and hide. That's all I ask." Jacob spat.

And during the rant by Jacob, the suite is vacated and now empty, with James' monitors still displaying the masked men in the vault and the white van is navigating the streets of Las Vegas. Five black sedans tailed the van, security goons piled into each, and there was Rosalie's Rolls Royce tailing them.

Meanwhile, back in Jacob's suite, Bella paced biting her nails, debating whether to blow the whistle on Edward or not. On TV, a newscast of the contentious aftermath of the prize fight was being broadcast.

In the security center, Jacob listens and the phone line has gone dead so he hangs up.

Walsh informed, "Our guys say the van is headed toward McCarren Airport."

"Get everyone in position. I want my vault back before that van hits the tarmac." Jacob ordered.

Back to the Bellagio, the SWAT team, (six in all) are hustling through the cage corridors, armed to the teeth, with body armor and helmets and vision guards. They're as faceless as star wars storm troopers

The monitors in the vault show the three masked men pace beside the booby-trapped money.

Jacob now having a moment to piece together some details, "Where's Sheen?"

Walsh's sheepish look puzzled Jacob, "Mr. Sheen? The man with the briefcase? Well, He's … he died."

Jacob shoots him a slow, sideways glance.

The SWAT team was rappelling down the elevator shaft - its ultraviolet sensors turned off by Walsh - then moving into position...

The SWAT Leader called over the radio, "Night goggles on. Prepare to cut power."

Fat mans the power switch. "Ready when you are."

Jacob scours the monitors, the masked men continue to pace on one screen. The SWAT team prepares to invade on another.

"Do it." Jacob yelled.

SWAT leader spoke over radio, "Cut it."

Then Fat hit the switch.

In the suite, James's monitors all go black and in the security center the monitors here go black as well. Jacob listens closely to the SWAT frequency.

SWAT FREQUENCY leader, "First wave, in! Second wave, now!" There is running, panting and then Seth's voice, distant and panicked, "Guys, someone's here!"

Leader spoke, "Take him down! Now!"

There was a a brief SPURT of GUNFIRE, then... BARRROOOOOOM! There was dead silence in the security center. Slim stares deep into a monitor's dark pitch. Then SWAT FREQUENCY leader "Lights! We need power now!"

Fat flips the power back on, and on the monitors visions of destruction down below smoke fills the vault as two SWAT members push through it... other SWAT members help evacuate the unconscious guards.

Jacob spoke over the intercom, "What's the situation down there?"

SWAT leader, "They blew it. They blew the oh, Jesus... If there was anyone in there, they're not in one piece anymore."

Jacob soberly turned to Walsh, "Tell them to take the van. I'm going down there."

Then as an afterthought, Jacob said to Slim, "Find out how they fiddled with our cameras."

Meanwhile at the airport as the white van arrives at a charter airline's entrance, the five sedans converge upon it, TIRES SCREECHING, Goons screeching, weapons drawn. The head goon yelled, "Get out of the van, now! Now!"

There was no response within the van. The Head Goon signals and the others shoot the van's tires.

Back in the security center, Slim investigates the Eye in the Sky's wiring. Reaching deep into a mesh, he finds a foreign object, "James's spider."

The vault elevator doors open and Jacob Black makes his way into his smoke-filled vault corridor. He passes the Uzi Guards, awake now and stumbling to the elevator with SWAT members' assistance, then arrives before his decimated vault. Anything within, people, money, Mikhel Sheen's emeralds - could only have been destroyed.

Over the SWAT leaders shoulder as he approaches Jacob, "Mr. Black."

Jacob answered, "Yes."

The SWAT leader said, "We couldn't find any survivors. Or, I'm afraid, any of your money. I'm sorry, sir."

Jacob didn't want to hear anymore. The SWAT team failed him, "Take your men out of here now." "HOLD ON", Jacob, seething, as the SWAT Leader steps away...

"Okay, guys, grab your gear and clear out." The SWAT leader ordered his team.

Jacob pulled out the walkie talkie he carried with him and asked, "Walsh, How are we with the van?"

Back at the airport, the stalemate with the van continues. Still no movement from inside. The head goon orders again, "Out of the van now! Hands up!"

An airline employee innocently sticks his head out of his office door, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Just then Half-a-dozen firearms turn and point in his direction. The Employee disappears back inside his office. The Head Goon cautiously approaches the van, reaches for the driver's door, and yanks it open and looks inside. There is no driver. Just a video camera mounted at eye-level. The Head Goon cranes back his head, befuddled, when he notices for the first time an enormous antenna sprouting from the van's rear bumper. The van suddenly lurches.

A short distance away, complete with a tiny video monitor and a steering mechanism - it's a near-replica of the one Embry used in the monster truck drag race against his brother. Now Embry's using it as he sits next to Rosalie Hale in one of Rosalie's Rolls and watches the Goons scramble back from the flat-tired van.

Rosalie sneered, "Enough monkey business."

Embry brings the van to a stop, then readies a distinctive red button on his remote.

As the Head Goon reaches for the rear door, his hand inches away when... BARROOOOM! The door EXPLODES open! Knocked on his ass, the Head Goon watches as the canvas "X" bags burn to cinders. He does, however, happen to notice one burning shred of paper dislodged from a bag is a promotional flier for a call girl service.

Jacob steps over the scattered remains of his vault. He picks up a fragment of a cash cart, burnt to a crisp, then lets it drop.

Walsh called to Jacob, "Mr. Black."

"Yes?" Black spat.

"They took the van." Walsh informed.

"And?" Jacob quipped.

Hesitantly Walsh delivered his bad news, "And they blew up the bags, sir."

Jacob dropped his walkie talkie to his side, "Shit."

"Sir... sir..." Walsh repeated.

"What, Walsh?" Jacob begrudged.

"They say it doesn't look like there was any money in the bags, sir." Walsh reported.

"What?!" Jacob was miffed beyond pissed.

"They say the bags were filled with fliers. For hookers." Walsh repeated in a flat monotone voice.

"What do you mean there was no money in the bags?" Jacob insisted.

Walsh said, "That's what they said, sir. I don't understand it. We both saw them putting money inside those bags."

Jacob stops cold. He stares up at a wall where an engraved sign reading "Bellagio" has been smoke-stained.

Jacob ordered, "Walsh, cue up the tape of the robbery."

In the security center, Walsh stands before several monitors as Slim cues up the "masked men robbing the vault" image of a few minutes ago beside the present image of Jacob staring at the vault wall. "Does it say 'Bellagio' on the south wall of the vault?" Jacob asked.

In the masked-men image it does not, in fact, say "Bellagio" there.

"No, sir. It doesn't. I – I don't understand..." Walsh was befuddled.

Jacob exhales. "We had that installed on Tuesday. The image we saw of the men robbing us was a tape."

Walsh quizzed, "What?"

Jacob realized what had really happened and he told Walsh, "Someone built a double of my vault, then made a tape of them robbing it. When we saw them putting money in those bags, that wasn't actually happening."

Walsh's jaw drops as he watches the tape again. "Then, sir..

Jacob is absolutely fucking furious. Walsh asked, "What happened to all the money?"

Simultaneously carried through the Bellagio casino, held by the SWAT Leader leading his men out now eight in all, pulling off the SWAT gear is Jasper in full regailia, leading James, Quil, Carlisle, Laurent, Benjamin, Eric and Seth out of the casino, each dressed as a SWAT member, each carrying a duffel bag with nearly $20 million dollars inside. As each man passes, under the HUM OF the CASINO, the SWAT team exits and boards the second vehicle Quil and Embry have been working on all this time, the one in the warehouse with an air freshener hanging from its rearview mirror. It's a replica of a SWAT van. Quil takes the wheel as the others jump in the back. Jasper flips open another cell phone, "Las Vegas P.D. This is Officer Brooks, New Jersey Probation Division. I have a violator in your jurisdiction (cupping phone) Hit it."

Quil hits the gas and the van peels away, carrying its cadre of new multi-millionaires far away from the Bellagio Hotel and Casino.

Back in the vault, Jacob squats down to inspect a burnt scrap of paper on the vault floor. It's a flier for a strip joint. A light bulb goes off, "Cullen."

Jacob retreated immediately to attend to that situation. He was heated and he approaches the interrogation room, where his plainclothes goons keep watch.

"Where's Cullen?"

The goon replied, "Still inside, sir. with Bruiser."

Jacob straightens his cuffs, cools himself, then orders, "Open that door."

Inside the interrogation room, Bruiser throws a mean left hook across Edward's face as the door swings open and Jacob steps in. Bruiser sees him and steps away, toweling off his bloodied knuckles. Jacob studies Edward, the man is a bloody mess, head rolling, eyes puffed up.

"Wake him up." Jacob spat.

The Goons step in, slap Edward alert. At last, Edward recognizes Jacob in the room. "Heya, Jacob... How's the other fight going?"

Jacob keeps his cool. "Did you have a hand in this? Did you?"

Edward staggered, " Did I have a hand in what?"

Jacob scrutinizes Edward. Was e bluffing? He looks at Bruiser, then Edward again, and decides no. "Get him out of here."

As the Goons scoop him up and drag him out, Edward catches Bruiser's eye for just a moment. And barely winks.

In Jacob's suite, the phone rings and Bella plucks it up. "Hello?"

James was on the phone, "Turn to Channel 88."

CLICK. Bella does so and on her TV she sees a security-angle of the cage hallway. The goons appear, escorting bloodied Edward out. As Bella gasps…

Jacob follows the Goons and Edward out, brooding over what's his next step? Walsh approaches.

Edward asked, "You get robbed or something, Jacob? Geez, that's a shame."

Jacob looks up, suspicious. "Stop there."

The goon stops, spin Edward around to face Jacob.

Jacob spat, "Where. Is. My. Money.?"

They hold each other's eye. Then Edward asked Jacob, "What would you say if I told you that you could get your money back if you gave up Bella? What would you say?"

Jacob studied Edward for a long moment, "I would say yes. I've had enough of that little cunt anyway."

Back in Jacob's suite, Bella heard it all and saw it all, she was crestfallen.

"Well, that's very interesting... but I didn't have anything to do with it." Then Edward just grins and Jacob sinks.

Jacob issued an order to his goons, " Escort Mr. Cullen to the exit. And contact the police. I would imagine Mr. Cullen is in violation of his parole."

The goons hauled Edward out. Bella has left, heartbeats ago the room's door is just closing.

Walsh said to Jacob, "Maybe we should have held him."

Jacob replied, "No, follow him, everywhere."

Jacob exits and takes in his casino. It's been a bad night. He's down a hundred fifty million. He starts for the elevator and as he arrives, the elevator doors open and Bella steps out. She breezes right past him.

Jacob, "Bella… Bella?"

Bella spun around on her heel, " You of all people should know, Jacob, in your hotel, there's always someone watching."

She keeps going. Jacob, now down a hundred fifty million and one woman, boards the elevator. Its doors close on him.

Back at the warehouse the SWAT van rounds a corner and ducks inside the doors. Three-and-a-half seconds pass. The eight SWAT members reappear, now all in suits, perfectly pressed, and with grins on their faces and change in their pockets, they begin their victory stroll, single-file and sloppy... Quil, James, Laurent, Benjamin, Eric, Carlisle, Seth and Jasper march down the strip single-file, and when they come to an intersection Embry and Rosalie, also in suits, fall into stride for a victory lap in front of the Bellagio fountains.

Then, one-by-one, the group splinters off, strolling into different hotels or grabbing cabs, until there are only two left: Jasper and Seth. They take each other in, shake hands, and part.

Bella hurried out of the casino exit, frantially searching for Edward. She rounds the building only to find a LVPD squad car that had just arrived to take goon-held Edward away. She ran toward it. "Wait." She screamed.

The cop haults. Edward was handcuffed and prepared for loading in the back, he and Bella hold each other's glance.

Bella cried, "Edward, I'm sorry."

Edward told her, "I knew what I was doing."

Bella admitted, " I didn't."

A cop lowers Edward's head as he directs him into his seat.

Bella asked Edward, "How long will you be?"

Edward shrugged, "Three to six months, I should think." Then the squad car door closes him in and Bella stands vigil as it pulls away.

Jasper watches Edward being driven back to prison, too.

Three months later, the great metal gate opens once more, revealing Edward Cullen in its frame again, ready for release. He looks forward - no one's there to greet him, and the view of the dessert looks no brighter than it did before. He takes his first step into free America to discover Jasper leaning against the prison wall. Beyond him sits his second-hand Mercedes from L.A.

"Looking for someone?" Jasper asked rhetorically.

"Thirteen million and you drive that piece of shit cross the dessert to pick me up?"

"Well, Hello to you too." Jasper laughed.

They shook hands and Jasper looked Edward over. "Your hair's grayer."

Edward grinned and shot back, "Your eyes got closer together. How's life?"

"Life... is a roomful of pillows. C'mon..." Jasper employed.

"Where do you want to go first?" Jasper asked.

"To a phone." Edward replied.

Jasper had anticipated this so he quickly added, " I stopped and picked up your personal effects, put them in the back seat."

Edward shot him a look, "My What?"

Edward gets to the passenger door and looks in to see Bella sitting in the back. She smiles at him and he smiles right back at her.

"I'm not sure these belong to me." Edward replied.

Bella laughed, "Sure they do."

Edward and Jasper get in the car. "We need to find Jasper a girl."

Bella shot back, "I think Alice would be a perfect match, don't you think?"

He drives off. In the back, Edward takes Bella's hand in his and he notices a silver wedding band on it. "You said you sold this."

"Yep, That's what I said." Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Liar." Edward accused.

"Theif." Bella scowled.

As Jasper pulled out onto the highway, another car started its engine and begins to follow. At the wheel was none other than Jacob Black.

After thirty minutes on the open road Edward asked Jasper, "So, Blacks on our tails. What's the plan?"

Jasper's eyes got big as saucers, "Black's on our tails?"

Edward shot Jas a look and Jasper broke out into a shit eating grin, "Oh… That Black… well… we're going to a surprise party and he's the guest of honor."

Bella unzipped her backpack that was lying on the floor and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a tazar and a riding crop. Edwards eyes grew big and he flashed a huge smile.

"Those for real?" Edward asked.

"Bet your sweet ass they are baby." Bella cooed.

"For me or Jacob?" Edward quipped a brow.

"Both, if you like." Bella cooed.

"How much farther?" Edward asked Japser.

"Oh about another hour drive. There's a nice welcome party to give Mr. Black a warm greeting." Jasper cocked his head to the side and took another look in the rear view mirror.

Edward pulled Bella in his arms and the rest of the world melted away. His lips found hers supple and pouting full of desire awaiting consumption. They greedily licked, and nipped at each other. Their hands clutching fist fulls of flesh and hair and clothing. They knew that they still had a long time to go before they could be completely alone.

Just as Edward was coming up for air, Jasper asked, "So… the tux… hope you were the groom."

Edward pulled Bella close to his side and offhandedly replied, "Madonna called, she wants her cone bra back."

"Nearly there." Bella's heart beat raced, not sure over the heat of the moment with Edward or the anticipation of what was about to go down.

A/N Hang in there … There's a big surprise in store for Jacob. And the Mother of All Lemons as Bella and Edward reunite… so … hang in there with me… as this ride races to it's climax… oh wait… that's Edward and Bella racing to their climax…

So… please shout out to me and let me know how we are doing so far? I'd like some suggestions… what would you like to see? The slate is pretty open here… Love you guys…


	17. The Mother of All Stings

**Chapter 16 Cullen's Eight **

**The Mother of All Stings **

Antonio reluctantly rode shotgun while Jacob Black insisted on manning the wheel. He wasn't used to being relegated to the passenger seat and his nervous energy was clearly becoming a nuisance.

"Toni, if I have to tell you one more time to stop cracking your knuckles, I'll pull this car over and take a lug wrench out the trunk and bust them for you." Jacob blasted through his clenched teeth.

"Sorry Mr. Black." Antonio apologized and began to pick at something between his teeth, hopefully that wouldn't get under his skin. The last thing he wanted was to be on Jacob's radar right now.

Driving far enough behind the Mercedes Sedan to remain inconspicuous, Jacob's nerves were raw. What had he been thinking when he decided to go himself. That was bad enough, but driving all the way from Vegas to Carson City with two employees who were better known for their brawn than their brain was brutal. The conversation was anything BUT… stimulating.

After only fifteen minutes of peace and quiet another irritation surfaced. "Sir, any idea where they might be headed?" Tiny barked over the roar of the road from the back seat.

Jacob cut his eyes in the rear view mirror at the giant of a man who was anything but Tiny. The man was built like a linebacker for the Seattle Seahawks. The stone cold glare he threw was enough of a statement to let Tiny know that was all the answer he was going to get.

Meanwhile in the Mercedes they were following…

Edward broke off the kissing marathon to come up for air which elicited a remorseful moan from Bella's protesting lips. That gesture was rewarded with a rueful smile while he craned his neck to look out the window. They had been on the road nearly an hour and surely must be nearing the surprise party for Mr. Black.

He noted a rather large orange road construction sign clearly marked "Road Closed One Mile Ahead" then another that read "Detour."

"Detour? Way out here in "No Man's Land?" Edward commented offhandedly to no one in particular, he just found it odd.

"Looks like road construction ahead." Jasper stated with an all too familiar inflection in his voice. His eyes danced with a sprightly sparkle as he gave Edward a knowing look in the rear view mirror.

Edward shifted his posture a little more upright so that he could assess the situation and Bella shifted right along with him, not allowing an inch of space between them.

"Jasper, what do you make of it? I smell a rat. You think it could be a trap." Edward's forehead was scrunched together and full of concern.

"Jasper, do you smell a rat?" Bella giggled.

Jasper let out a snicker of his own and wearing a shit eating grin a mile wide he replied to alleviate Edward's unnecessary concern. "A rat? As a matter of fact, I do smell one coming from the car directly behind us and as for the road construction and detour, well… that my friend is a well devised rat trap indeed."

Edward's eyebrows shot up and he glanced from Jasper's eyes in the rear view mirror to Bella's beautiful face. "You were in on this?" He knowingly accused her.

Bella blushed and ran her hand through her already thoroughly tangled hair and shrugged her shoulders non-responsively to his rhetorical statement.

"So when are you two going to fill me in?" Edward mock rolled his eyes at them both.

"Need to know." Jasper quipped.

"Ah… and who determines exactly what I need to know?" Edward coyly asked.

"I do." Bella interjected and interrupted Jasper before he could form a sentence in reply.

"Oh really?" Edward teased and took her face in his hands and gave her a seductive look.

"Yes, now for once why don't you sit back and enjoy the show." Bella ordered in a teasing tone.

"You and Jasper planned this!" Edward stated, not really a question. "This ought to be fun."

In the car following them…

"Detour?" Jacob recited the road sign as if his goons were incapable of reading.

A short distance ahead he saw an army of heavy machinery and road crews outfitted in orange vests and flags and a road up ahead veering off to the right.

"Looks like their getting ready to asphalt." Tiny noted aloud.

"No shit Einstein." Jacob quipped and gave him another reproving look that shut Tiny up for good.

The Mercedes followed the detour signs and Jacob followed suit. He was still hot on their tails and trying not to be detected.

Five miles down the detoured road, there was a sign announcing that the town of Twilight was ten more miles ahead. Then another sign advertising a biker bar, the New Moon Saloon. Jacob raised his eyebrows and slightly shook his head. He asked himself, silently what on earth were these buffoons thinking.

Meanwhile in the Mercedes…

Edward caught a glance at the sign on the side of one of the bulldozers and asphalt truck. It read, "Whitlock Construction." Edward broke out into a gigantic smile and poked Jasper in the shoulder from the rear seat. "So you finally made nice with your family I see? How's your Dad?"

"Yeah, well, he's great and was more than eager to pitch in." Jasper suddenly wore a sheepish expression. "I guess in the end, blood is thicker than water."

As they turned off the main highway onto the Detour Edward asked, "So, I wanna know, what's the plan?"

Bella shook her finger in his face, "You, Mr. Cullen just get to watch. You'll see in due time."

Up ahead in the distance was a beautifully constructed brick façade wall on either side of the road that scrolled out like the grand entrance to a magnificent estate with immaculate landscaping gracing its borders. Placards on either side read, Welcome to Twilight – Matchless for Its Beauty and Hospitality.

Edward looked puzzled as he saw yawning before him a quaint little town that he knew wasn't there the last time he ventured down this highway. Jasper caught Bella's eyes and winked.

"Lights, camera and action…" Jasper called out just as they passed over into the town zoned as "Twilight".

No sooner than they had crossed over the line, and right on cue, two squad cars peeled out from behind the brick walls right behind the Mercedes carrying Jasper, Edward and Bella with lights flashing and sirens blasting. Up ahead of them about one hundred yards a transfer tractor trailer truck pulled across the road and stopped, forcing incoming traffic to halt. Jasper slammed on brakes and the car slid sideways to a stop only a few feet from the truck barricade. Edward and Bella not having on their seat belts slammed into the rear of the front seat. They appeared to be jostled quite a bit, but it could have been much worse.

Two more cops on motorcycles pulled out from behind the brick wall and headed in the opposite direction and peeled off on either side of the car that Jacob Black was driving.

Sweat began to bead on Jacob's forehead as he pulled over to the side of the road. Antonio reached inside his jacket readying to pull out his Glock. Jacob snapped his head towards his employee and motioned his hand to stop Toni. "Not yet. Not until I know what we're dealing with. This situation calls for diplomacy. Just sit there and act stupid, that shouldn't be a stretch now should it boys?" Jacob menacingly hissed.

The cop slowly approached the car on the driver's side window, he pulled up his helmet shield and leaned over to address the driver. "You Mr. Jacob Black?" Emmett McCarthy asked.

"Puzzled at how this man knew his identity, he coolie replied, why yes, I am officer. What seems to be the problem?" Just for a split second Jacob thought the officer looked a lot like that guy that played on one of those soap operas Bella occasionally watched.

"Well, Mr. Black it seems we've finally caught up with a notorious gang of thieves that we've been chasing for quite some time." The officer pointed in the direction of the drama unfolding before him.

"You're lucky we caught them before they ambushed you sir. Seems you were being led on a wild goose chase Mr. Black. Those boys were leading you right into a snake pit, so to speak another twenty miles up the road. You got any idea why they would be doing that sir? Any information you can give us would be of great help. We can't establish a viable connection and if it wouldn't be too much of a problem, could you follow us to the station and give us a statement?" Emmett pulled off his role flawlessly.

Up ahead and right in front of Jacob's eyes, he watched as officers surrounded the Mercedes he'd been following. He was amused to see Jasper, whom he did not know, along with Edward and Bella being pulled out of the car, spread across the hood, padded down, handcuffed and stuffed into the back seat of one of the squad cars. Although he was supremely disappointed, he had wanted a crack at busting some skulls.

As soon as the truck cleared the path, the squad cars escorted its catch of the day along with Mr. Black and his travel companions to this little town's central police station. Jacob watched as the squad car holding Cullen pulled to the rear entrance of the building noting a sign that read, Twilight County Correctional Facility. Jacob would have laughed if he hadn't been so pissed off.

Truly he was itching to get a hold on them. He had meant what he said when he told them, run and hide because you're a dead man when I find you. He meant every word. He was determined to find his money.

Sure, the insurance company settled and every penny was restored and his damaged property was rebuilt and restored better than new. But this… it was an opportunity to gain over a hundred and sixty million tax free. No one would ever know, he'd recover his stolen loot and silence those low lifes once and for all.

Felix and Demetri got out of the second squad car and walked over to Emmett and they seemed to be conferring about the matter out of earshot and they frequently gestured towards Mr. Black and nodded their heads as if in agreement.

The men broke off and headed into the front door of the station, while Felix walked back towards Jacob and asked, "Mr. Black, if you and your friends will follow me please."

Jacob, Tiny and Antonio all retreated from the car and proceeded to follow the officer into the police station where they were greeted by a lovely blonde at a desk who Jacob thought looked familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Walking a few feet behind Black, Tiny whispered to Tony, "Say, get a load of the blonde. She looks just like that Jane girl from that soap opera, Eclipse."

"You know, she is a dead ringer for her isn't she?" Tony agreed.

Felix stopped in front of a door with a name placard affixed that read, Lieutenant Swan and opened the door motioning for Jacob to enter. A tall muscular man with dark hair and a mustache stood from behind the desk to greet Mr. Black with an outstretched hand. Just as Tiny and Tony began to follow him in the room, Felix held up his hand to stop them. "Sirs, I will have to ask you to accompany me to a waiting room, I'm afraid you'll need to leave your weapons with me. They guys were reluctant, but they cooperated and handed over their arsenal. There's some coffee and donuts if you guys are hungry."

The door was pulled shut and with a push of a button, Jacob was locked inside the office with Lieutenant Swan. Felix then ushered the two goons to another "office" without any windows, and no cameras. It did however have a pot of coffee and a box of donuts as promised together with a rather leggy redhead named Victoria who sat perched on the table top with her thigh exposed. She came fresh from the Mustang Ranch in Reno for this gig. Tiny and Tony walked in like lambs to the slaughter, eyes greedily ogling her – or the refreshments, it was hard to say which. As soon as the gentlemen entered, the door was shut and unknowingly locked behind them.

Emmett, Felix and Demetri high fived each other for a job well done. Walking to the back of the building, they went to a small conference room, opened the door and informed Jasper, Edward and Bella who were now unshackled that Mr. Black and his associates were properly unarmed and detained.

Jasper jumped up out of his seat rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Great, it's time to rock and roll."

Bella nipped Edwards ear lobe one last time (for the time being) as she hopped up off his lap. She nodded to Jasper and she walked with Emmett down the hallway and knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your package has arrived." Emmett announced and the moment his eyes caught sight of Rosalie, he swallowed hard. He decided in that instant to hang around, he wanted to be properly introduced to her, she was exquisite.

The room they entered was elaborately decorated and out of place for a police station in the middle of BF Egypt. Within the room was none other than Mr. Donald Trump with Bruiser and Snake. Seated on the north couch was Mr. Carl Icahn of the Sands Hotel with two guys that rivaled World Federation Wrestlers and Rosalie Hale with the two Romanian mountains for men, Vladimir and Stephan. Standing front and center was none other than Mr. Perry Mason-Cullen, Edwards Father who was a better lawyer than Johnnie Cochran or F. Lee Bailey ever dreamed of being.

The ensemble represented the top three contenders for the Jacob Black public enemy number one shit hit list.

Jasper had done his homework and gathering this pit of vipers had been his pleasure and sweet justice was promised to each one that had been hood winked by non-other than Mr. Jacob Black himself.

Meanwhile Tony and Tiny had wasted no time warming up to Victoria and were presently living it up with the red headed naked vixen. Little did they know that hidden in an adjacent room, none other than James Nomad was at the helm operating a small obscurely hidden camera capturing some true Kodak moments.

Much to James surprise, it seems Tiny and Tony (actually brothers-in-law) were rather enjoying each other as well. James laughed as he captured on film an erotically disgusting display of the two men and Victoria together. These guys were all flab, nothing but table muscle. Eeww. Not a pretty sight. It seemed that it didn't take much to make them forget that they were in a police station and not a brothel.

Laurent stepped into the side room and tapped James on the shoulder, "Those boys are married to Salvadore Almato's daughters? Do you have any idea what Sal would do to them if he were to see that movie you're making? He'd cut them up and use them for fish bait. I can't wait to see their faces when… "

James nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I heard Sal's real protective of the family name and reputation. If he knew those guys were engaged in some rather raunchy behavior like this, he'd for sure tear them from limb to limb, no doubt."

As soon as James thought he had enough damning evidence on film, (and for sure more than he was able to stomach) he flicked the light switch off then back on. Victoria took her cue and quickly gathered her clothing and got dressed. "Sorry boys, party's over." She blew them a kiss as she waltzed out the door. James made a mental note to look her up when this was all over, he thought she was HOT!

Just as Tiny and Tony were gathering their wits, a projection screen dropped from the ceiling and a short movie of the last thirty minutes of their romp was instantly replayed. The men gasped and before they had the opportunity to yell out any obscenities or bolt for the door, a voice came over the hidden speakers. "Gentlemen. As you can see, the movie before you is quite entertaining. Now calm yourselves because your wives are seated out front awaiting you. They have been told that you were detained with Mr. Black but are being released to their custody. Now we wouldn't want the wives privy to your little theatrical debut, I'm sure and lest we forget about your dear father-in-law. Sirs, if you return to the employ of Jacob Black or be found engaging in any "muscle" activities anywhere near the western side of the United States, this film will find its way to Salvadore. I'm sure he and your wives would enjoy your Oscar winning performances and the cement shoes you're sure to get as a result. NOW… GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK."

Meanwhile…

Behind closed doors with Lieutenant Swan, Charlie motioned, "Mr. Black, won't you have a seat."

Charlie sat across from Jacob studying his haughty demeanor. He was glad that Bella had never introduced him to Jacob. It made this meeting all the more sweeter.

"Mr. Black, I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind." Charlie began.

"Certainly, anything for the Twilight Authorities." Jacob sarcastically replied.

"Mr. Black, what are your relations with the three suspects you were following?" Charlie folded his hands and placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on the steeple of his fingers while he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Officer, I do not know the driver of that car, but I am well acquainted with the young lady, Bella Cullen and her estranged husband, Edward. I believe they might have had something to do in connection with the robbery of my casinos." Jacob offered.

"I see. And have you reported your suspicions to the authorities before now Mr. Black?" Charlie continued.

"No, I am a very private man, Lieutenant. I do not like to air my dirty laundry if you know what I mean. I prefer to …" Jacob was cut off mid-sentence.

"What Mr. Black, take matters into your own hands? That seems somewhat vigil don't you think?" Charlie fired back.

"Sir, I resent your implications. I am here of my own free will as requested to offer any insight as to why the suspects that YOU apprehended would have set up an ambush for ME!" Jacob leaned forward in an attempt to intimidate the officer.

At this gesture, Charlie leaned back in his chair. "Tell me Jake, you don't mind if I call you Jake do you? Well, Jake, what can you tell me about the girl and how is she connected with all of this?"

"Sir, with all due respect, the girl is a cunt. She waltzed into my office one day asking for an interview and the next thing, she's got my pants down around my ankles, quite talented she is. Well, a man of my stature has many obligations where having a (shall we say beautiful) lady on the arm can be of a certain business advantage in some cases." Jacob recounted.

Charlie struggled to not let his emotions give him away though he seethed under his skin and itched to rip this ass hole from limb to limb.

"I do not have any evidence to support my suspicions, but I am sure that with due diligence, eventually they would have slipped up and I would have been there to catch them." Jacob continued.

"Sir, do you make it a habit to interfere with due process?" Charlie shot him a sharp reproving look.

"No, of course not. That's preposterous. I'm offended and I wish to speak with your superior." Jacob demanded and continued, "Look Barney Fife, I'll own this damn town by sundown and I'll toss your happy ass out of Mayberry for talking to me that way. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Just at that moment the door to the office swung open and all the blood drained from Jacobs face. In single file were the last faces he ever expected to see gathered in one place outside of hell's gates. "What the fuck is going…"

Bella was the first in the procession, snapping a riding crop across her palm. Edward was on her heels wielding a tazzar and Jasper behind him twirling a pair of handcuffs.

Charlie walked from behind his desk and stood next to the chair Jacob had risen from as the trio encircled him like a band of Indians on a raid. Directly behind them Bruiser and Snake, Vladimir and Stephan and the two WWF monsters pressed in forming a solid barricade around Jacob. Jacobs hand reached lightning fast into his coat to retrieve his Glock. He wasn't going down like this. Hell NO!

As soon as he moved his hand, Charlie was all over him like stink on do do. The second that Charlie flew into action, Bruiser and Snake grabbed Jacob's arms and snatched them behind him so hard, they nearly came out of the socket. Jasper moved in once they had him secured and put the handcuffs on him tightly.

Edward moved directly in front of Jacob and placed both his hands on Jacob's shoulders and gave him a healthy shove back in the seat.

Once Jacob was cuffed and seated, he spat on Charlie's shoes. Before Charlie could react, Bella took the riding crop and flung it across Jacob's face… SMACK… and that was going to leave a hell of a whelp. "How dare you disrespect my Father. You aren't worthy to shine his shoes you mongrel!" Bella spat into his now red marred face.

Jacob's eyes, though puffed and swollen grew as large as saucers. He had never been afraid of anything in his entire life. Never had to. He was the bully, he didn't get himself into these situations, where the hell was Tiny and Tony?

Rosalie, Donald and Carl all glided into the room. This trio Jacob feared more than the ghost of Christmas yet to come. Last but not least, Mr. Perry Mason-Cullen arms loaded with files and documents.

Rosalie smirked at Jacob, then looked at Donald, "This room is far too small for this party. They're bound to get something in my hair."

Donald shook his head in agreement, "I think so, I don't want my do messed up either."

Perry addressed everyone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I suggest we move venue to the conference room.

With that, the two WWF monsters pressed in and yanked Jacob to his feet while Bruiser and Snake each grabbed an arm. Vladimir couldn't resist falling in behind and giving Jacob a swift kick in the ass and Jacob lurched forward while his arms were being restrained. Every joint in his body was stretched to the limits.

Once the entourage reconvened in the more spacious conference room, Jacob sat there looking just as haughty as ever. What a poker player he was, even when he was getting his ass beat, he looked like he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Perry, you've represented me in many real estate transactions. Don't tell me you've gone to the dark side." Jacob spat in disgust.

"Dark side? Come now Jacob, the only dark side I've ever been on was when I was seated next to you at the table. Jacob your slates not so clean my friend. I've come to persuade you to… shall we say, right some wrongs?" Perry Mason Cullen practiced only using his mother's maiden name. Jacob only knew him as Perry Mason.

"Go fuck yourself Mason." Jacob hissed, shaking uncontrollably.

Edward got up from his chair and walked behind Jacob. Jacob craned his neck, "You, Cullen are a dead man!"

Perry chimed in, "Jacob, I'm sure you didn't just threaten my life, did you?"

"Mason, go clean your damn ears if you can't hear, I said Cullen." Jacob sneered and in that moment he got a good look at Edwards profile and he shot a look back at Perry. "Oh, you son of a bitch." Jacob charged.

Edward took the tazzar and placed his hand on Jacobs arm. Edward walked to the seat next to Jacob and lowered himself into it. Then slowly he let the tazzar run the length of Jacobs arm, down his torso and to his thigh. Jacob turned his steely glare directly at Edward in defiance. Edward let it slip right to the point… ZZZZZZAP and Jacob let out a blood curdling scream as his entire body went ridged in pain, he writhed in agony.

Edward simply looked Jacob in the eye once he settled down, "Sorry, I wasn't allowed to talk to my Pop that way and I'm not going to let anyone else talk to him like that either!"

Jacob addressed the entire group, "You know, you better kill me, cause if I live to see another day, each and every one of you has a price on your head."

"Well Mr. Black, that would mean that you'd actually have to be in a position to pay that price on our head. I'm afraid you might be looking at section eight housing after today my friend." Perry flatly stated.

Carl sat directly across the board room table from Jacob. He stood and leaned across the table. "My brother does your taxes. I've got enough dirt on you in these files to bury your ass under a federal prision Black. You'll be happy to sit safely in a cell as opposed to what Sam Uley and those Quileutes will do to you when they find out exactly what happened to their casino's and why they went backrupt at LaPush."

Perry pulled out a file and splayed it before Jacob. Then he placed a pen and a Title Deed in front of him. "Sign here, here and here Black." Perry ordered as Charlie relieved Jacob's glock from his coat and Jasper uncuffed his hands. Edward kept the tazzar buried between Jacob's crotch just itching for another reason to blast him.

"What the fuck is that? I'm not signing a damn thing." Jacob hissed.

ZZZZAP… Jacob yelped, more like a howl of agony. "Mr. Black, this gizmo could become addictive. I already feel myself growing a trigger finger for it." Edward taunted.

"That, Mr. Black is a trust for the Quileute tribe that you are getting ready to become the sole benefactor thereof." The income they so badly needed won't come from gambling, it's going to come from you!" Perry informed placing the pen in Jacob's hand. "Now Sign!"

Jacob scribbled his name as he was told while Edward grinned from ear to ear.

Jacob threw down the pen when he was done. "Oh no, Mr. Black, you're not finished with that, not by a long shot. You've got a lot more signing to do." Perry smirked. Jacob fell silent and shot murderous glares all around the room.

Another document was pulled from a file and placed in front of Jacob to sign. It was a deed to the property where only a few weeks ago a demolition team blew up the bankrupt casino. The deed transferred full title from Jacob Black to Rosalie Hale. Jacob rolled his eyes and scratched his name on the Grantor line.

Next came another document, it was a contract for Jacob to sponsor ten solid season's of The Apprentice to the tune of ten million dollars per episode. In return for sponsorship, Jacob would be featured in the spotlight campaigning for gamblers anonymous. The only real financial mistake Donald ever made was letting Jacob beat him in a tax sale on the court house steps for the property that the MGM Grand now sat upon. It was to be the site of the Las Vegas Taj Mahal.

After Jacob had defiantly thrown down the pen he put his head between his hands and muttered, "You'll never make this stick. You'll all go down."

There was a commotion down the hall, a high pitched voice was squeeling, "Where are they? We're gonna be late." The clicking of heels approached the door and in burst a tornado – Alice Brandon. Jasper looked up and the only word that could describe him was DAZZLED.

Jacob raised his head to stare at her. "Alice? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh Jakey, I'm here to make sure you look absolutely dashing. Oh Jane dear, bring my cosmetic case and sit it right here. Oh dear!" Alice flushed seeing the red slashes across his face.

The brutes in the room grabbed Jacob's arms again and held him down as Alice went to work on making him presentable. Jacob felt like he had falled down the rabbit hole and was in HELL.

Once she was finished, everyone seemed to be adjusting their attire, smoothing their hair and preparing for departure. Jacob was befuddled.

Rose, Carl and Donald gathered on each side of Jacob and as they approached the front doors of the so called police station, they heard the clamor of a crowd. Edward and Jasper rushed in front of them and each grabbed one of the double doors. "Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, let the show begin!" Rosalie whistled.

With that, Edward and Jasper opened the doors and as if Rosalie, Jacob, Donald and Carl had been having a grand luncheon together as old chums they stood before a gathering of Paparazzi, News Reporters and Cameras. There were hundreds of people gathered behind them and sitting just outside the doors was a podium and a microphone.

Perry stepped up to the mike and a hush fell over the crowd. Jacob just stood there in utter shock, not knowing which way to turn.

"I have an announcement to make. I'm sure you all know of Mr. Jacob Black's generosity and benevolence so it should come as no surprise that Mr. Black has once again outdone himself. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Black wants to help thousands of people suffering from addiction to gambling. It's a cause so near and dear to his heart, he's agreed to sponsor ten seasons of The Apprentice just to showcase his personal message to those in need of counseling, recovery and financial assistance all out of his own personal pocket and generosity. But that's not all, no sir, Mr. Black has founded a trust for the Quileute tribe to provide monetary assistance for education and housing and other social needs for the residents of LaPush. And lastly, he feels so strongly about this, he has decided to deed the property for Paradisio solely back to Rosalie Hale. He refuses to open another casino and he'll spend the profits of The Mirage, The MGM and The Bellagio to help those suffering from gambling disorders and to support the Quileute's and show them how they can prosper without ownership of a casino on their reservation. Now, without further delay… I give you the man of the hour, let's hear it for MR. JACOB BLACK ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together and give it up for The Jake!"

There were roars and applauds erupting and chants, "Jakey, Jakey, Jakey". The crowd was cheering for him… swooning over him… Jacob straightened up and approached the podium and actually hugged Perry before taking the mike.

There he was, in his element. His Achilles heel, the public spot light. Jacob loved being the center of attention, the spotlight hog, the focus of media celebrity. He cleared his throat and waved his hands to settle down the crowd. "Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone. As you know, I've long been an advocate for the sufferings of the Quileute tribe and a strong supporter of programs to help those who are unfortunate enough to have succumbed to the dark side of gambling. My casino's support responsibility in gambling. The message is sent loud and clear and now I want the entire nation to know, there is help. … Jacob droned on and on and on about his pious endeavors, all of which were bullshit, but would soon come to pass as a throng of people were there to witness his righteous works. The very same who would slay him publically if he failed them now.

The reporters and cameras slaughtered Jacob. There were public pictures of him shaking hands with Rosalie and giving her the title deed to the Paradisio. There were pictures of him giving the signed contract to Donald Trump to sponsor The Apprentice with anti gambling commercials. And a very surprised Sam Uley stepped up to the stage to receive the signed trust endowment for his tribe. The public ate Jacob up. He was in the limelight. He had a zillion witnesses that this was all his brainchild, all his benevolence, all his own personal generosity.

As the movie crew ghost town packed up to dismantle, Charlie took Jacob by the scruff of his neck and shoved him in the front seat of his car. "Look Mr. Black. You'll be a good citizen. I know this because I'm a cop and I know things. Like how to hunt you down to the ends of the earth and I know how to use a gun. You will be a good citizen and you will never look for any of these people ever again or I'll feed you to the wolves!"

Once again the entire gang departed, their jobs done and their booty safe and secure.

There was a helicopter sitting on a pad about two hundred yards from the back side of the police station. Workers scurried about tearing down walls to buildings that were hollow facades, like a Hollywood backlot set.

Edward looked at Jasper, "So Whitlock construction crew? What did this set me back?"

"Only a few mil." Jasper barely paid Edward any attention as he was totally mesmerized by Alice.

"Only?" Edward joked.

Turning to Bella, Edward asked, "Was all that for real?"

"Um, as they say in the movies, it was Movie Magic." Bella laughed and tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"No shit, the cameras, the people, the reporters?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Oh they were real, real enough to keep Jacob's weakness fed." Bella continued. "See, Jacob has one fatal flaw. His ego. He loves the spotlight. His public image is everything to him. He would rather die now than go back on any of the agreements he has made. He's the good guy now! Or at least he has to live up to the image that is now painted. He's going to do charity work, like it or not… but the crowd will be eating out of his hand. It's what he's good at." Bella reluctantly admitted.

"Baby, there's one question I have to ask you." Edward leaned in to her ear.

"Y…e…s..?" she peered at him out of the corner of her eye anticipating this question, she knew him like a book.

"Where's the money?" Edward asked.

"I bought an Island." Bella flatly informed him, looking at her nails as if the question was of disinterest.

"You what?" Edward's voice cracked an octave.

"You heard me lover boy." Bella cooed. "We now own Bellamisio de Cullen, it's a sweet little spot off the coast of Brazil. And what's left over is in a steel trunk locked and buried. It'll be like Treasure Island." Bella laughed.

"You wouldn't!" Edwards fear factor shot up ten knotches.

"Oh… contrair. I want you all to myself Mr. Cullen, we've got a second honeymoon to begin." Bella shut her eyes and held her breath, not knowing exactly how he would react.

Edward scooped her up off the ground and ran towards the helicopter and very nearly shoved her in. Looking at the guy sitting in the pilot seat, he said, "LAX pronto. I've got an Island to explore."

Looking at Bella, "Do we have enough to charter a plane?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Oh Edward. Baby, we own a leer at LAX." She laughed so carefree, It was good to see her so alive again.

After they arrived on the island Bella took Edward on the nickel tour. She was so busy issuing orders to the cook and the house manager that she never noticed the time slipping away or her husband for that matter.

BPOV

What was I thinking of? My poor Edward is upstairs waiting for me and I'm down here worrying about inconsequentials. I flitted up the stair case and when I came to the landing that led to the master bedroom I was stunned. The countless number of candles dancing in the dark were beautiful. I whisped up the stairs and the gust of wind I stirred blew them out. I stood in the doorway of our room.

Edward had his back to me looking out of the glass wall over the ocean. He was shirtless and the moon light caressed his skin in a faint illuminesce glow. In stark contrast, he was wearing the most sexy pair of silk draw string bottoms I had ever seen hanging low on his waist. I stepped in the room and he didn't move, but I could see his eyes on me in the reflection of the glass.

Tingles were igniting every nerve ending in my body and my eyes fell to the lovely penior on the bed. "Did you?" I asked softly.

"No, it was Alice." He replied in his most velvety smooth tenor.

"Oh." It was all I could whisper.

I gathered the luxurious silk set in my hands and flitted to the bathroom and within an inhuman amount of time I had undressed, dressed, brushed my hair and lightly refreshed my cologne, not that I needed any of that.

I slowly opened the door and saw Edwards eyes in the reflection once again take me in. His expression was tender and full of love. This is so different than our sexcapades earlier in our marriage. We're not really alone, we're within ear shot of the house keepers. , I like this though. I chose to block that thought from my mind, I have a Sexward starring a whole through me right now.

I savored the moment and slowly, precisely and very gracefully (I might add) waltzed over to where he was standing. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his strong muscular back. He turned to face me ever so slowly and he bent his head as he lifted my chin and he tenderly touched his lips to my nose and then my eye lids and then my forehead. He moved to gently kiss my temples, grazed down my jaw, my chin and he hovered above my lips and let go a rush of sweet cool breathe. I was totally undone.

He placed a single finger over my lips to shush me. He wanted to play the quiet game. I whimpered ever so softly and he moved his face to my neck. He began at the base of my ear with a tender touch of his lips, then he pinched just a tiny bit of skin in between his teeth and sucked lightly. He let his teeth graze in wider circles over my skin and my knees gave way. He had me in his strong arms and he whispered in my ear, "What-ever am I going to do with you? You collapse at my kissing expertise."

I sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at his from under my lashes. "I'm yours to do with me what you will." I purred my softest purr and leaned against him so that he could feel the vibrations.

With that he swept me off my feet and was hovering above me on the bed. He hoisted the gown up to my waist and let his legs rub against mine in those silk bottoms. My nerve endings were raw.

He pressed himself against my leg. I could feel him twitch and pulse with excitement. That is all it took to take me to heaven. He looked in my eyes, "Beautiful."

"Yes. You are so Beautiful." I returned.

I pushed a hand against his chest to let him know I wanted to get up. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he whimpered.

I got off the bed and he rolled over on his back with his hands behind his head watching me intently.

I slowly walked to the foot of the bed and unbuttoned the robe and let it slip off my shoulders. I heard him growl. Then I lifted the straps of the gown from my shoulders and let it slide down. I stood in the moon light enjoying the look on my all too satisfied husbands face.

"That looks really good on the floor." He nodded to the puddle of lingere at my feet.

I stepped slowly out of the soft silk around my ankles and placed a knee on the bed and slowly crawled up over him like a lioness on the prowl. The salute in his bottoms was more than a sign of allegiance.

As I sat just below his waist, I took one finger and wrapped one string around my finger and gave it a tug and untied the bow. I scooted back down and placed one had on his hard six pack and leaned down to tickle his navel with the tip of my tongue. I could hear a roar building in the back of his chest.

I picked my head up with my tongue still sweeping my bottom lip, I looked at him through my hooded lashes and silently asked for his assistance. He placed both his thumbs on either side of his pants and he arched his rear end off the bed and pushed the silk down. I pulled my right leg up and caught the pants in the center by my foot and then slowly straightened my leg out behind me and he lifted his legs to allow the silk pants to slide down and off. His bottoms hung on my foot and I bent my knee upright so that they swung in the air. I arched my foot and flicked my leg and ankle and tossed them right where my gown had dropped.

"You are impressive Mrs. Cullen." Edwards tongue rolled.

I didn't say an audible word. I slowly sauntered back up his body to straddle his waist and I let me tongue lick a trail up his abdomen to his gorgeous face. His breath was labored and his eyes were hazed. I watched his tongue dart over his lips and before he could pull it back in, I ducked in and took it with my teeth. I opened my mouth and let my breath wash over his face. He was dazzled, so I pulled my face back to see his expression.

This man's face could launch a thousand ships right now.

I bent back to his lips and he put both his hands in my hair and pulled me closer to his face. He gently placed his lips to mine and they began to move in unison. As they moved, so did other things… I think the earth actually moved too.

Our slow passionate foreplay was fast becoming a raging fire. Edward reached a hand to cup my breast and gently squeezed the firmness of it in his electric hands. He moaned in my mouth and I shivered. I purred a deep rich feline sound of ecstasy.

My hand dipped in between us and I let my fingertips slide up and down the length of him. His back arched… it was building…

I slid my fingers to the base of his beautiful manhood and brought it to meet the point of entrance that was blazing with fire for him. I positioned myself and Edwards eyes rolled back into his head. I let my head fall back as I thrust down and engulfed him in a most delicious deep sea dive.

Our rhythm grew to the pace of thudding jackhammers. We were slamming each other at a most intense pace and the grind of our union was pushing us closer to the edge.

My ragged breaths were all I could manage. I was drowning so far in delight that I couldn't put together one single coherent thought. I gave myself over to the crazy feeling that enveloped me.

Edwards hands roughly grabbed my waist and he pulled me once, twice, three more times hard to meet his rising hips and the crash of it thrust a loud terrifying roar from the base of his abdomen. He jerked and shook as he released in the depths of me and as I watched his face, he took his thumb and placed it over my spot and slipped a finger in me while his twitching release was still in flight. After a few pumps and circles to my love-o-meter I was lost in the waves that rolled through my body. I think I surprised him with a loud roar of my own and afterwards, we drifted off to sleep only to wake up to our happily ever after.

THE END…

A/N I sooo hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Please let me hear from you. It does give me a shot of confidence to tackle another project … I like to know what you liked, what you didn't like and how it could have been better? Love you guys…

Oh… by the way. I have been given a contract to publish my first novel, "Trampled Pearls". Tate Publishing will be handling the distribution. I am currently working with my editor and hopefully it will hit the stands by Summer… Fingers crossed… Love you guys…


End file.
